To Make a Better World
by charmed4lifekaren
Summary: After six years of fighting for the survival of all living beings the ten remaining heroes, Melinda May, Natasha Romanoff, Daisy Johnson, Jemma Simmons, Bobbi Morse, Valkyrie, Carol Danvers, Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff and Sharon Carter, have realized that there is only one way to make things better; and that's to make sure the future they live in never comes to pass
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**AN**: So, I was planning on continuing one of my in progress stories, but I had an idea and decided to write this instead. I do plan to go back to them, eventually. Hope you like. Things will make sense as you read.

**Just one important change from cannon, Clint sacrificed himself on Vormir and not Natasha.**

* * *

**November 2030**

"How many are in there?" Daisy asks, Elena 'Yo-Yo' Rodriguez as the two of them, both in tactical gear, both in their forties, travel in a truck that has plenty of seats in the back, Daisy being the one who is driving.

"Don't know, intel wasn't clear," Elena answers, and as she does both she and Daisy hear a noise, which causes the old friends to exchange concerned looks.

After exchanging the looks Daisy nods at Elena, who quickly moves, though she moves too quickly for Daisy to comprehend, and so the next thing she knows Elena is in her seat holding a very familiar twelve-year-old girl.

"Morgan what are you doing here?" Daisy asks shocked. "Natasha, May, and Carol told you that you needed to stay at base," Daisy reminds the young girl, using her anger to hide her worry.

"I wanted to help," Morgan Stark says, giving Daisy a very intense look. "And you know I can Daisy," Morgan argues.

"Morgan you know this is dangerous," Elena reminds the young girl who she hasn't let go off.

"Everything's dangerous, Elena," Morgan argues. "I want to help," she says, sounding just as stubborn as her father.

"You could have stayed at base and helped Jemma, Bobbi and Hope," Daisy tells Morgan, knowing that the young girl is very good at that. "You're going home, Kid," Daisy says, knowing that there is no way they can let Morgan join them in the mission.

"Quake, Yo-Yo, come in," A very familiar voice says though the trucks radio, before Daisy has a chance to turn the truck around.

"We're here, Agent 13," Daisy answers as she picks up the communicator. "And we're not alone, Little Miss stowed away," Daisy explains, knowing that the people at the base would worry once they realized Morgan was gone.

"I really wish you didn't just say that," Sharon admits, sounding concerned.

"What's going on?" Elena asks, as she and Daisy once more exchange concerned looks.

"Forces are moving in, heading straight to the location," Sharon explains. "With Wanda, Brunnhilde, and Carol not back yet we have no one else who can get there quick enough," Sharon reveals, having a horrible feeling about how this is going to end.

"So, we can't turn back," Daisy realizes, looking concerned at Morgan as she knows that they have no choice but to let Morgan join them because there are too many lives at stake.

"I'm sorry," Sharon responds, wishing she could give another answer.

"It's not your fault, Sharon," Elena says. "Yo-Yo and Quake out," Elena says, before cutting the communication.

"So, I can help?" Morgan asks, looking excited.

"No, you can stay on this truck and do exactly as I tell you," Daisy tells the little girl that she has become very protective off.

"But…" Morgan starts to object.

"I'm serious, Morgan," Daisy says, her voice completely stern.

"Okay." Morgan says, recognizing the tone as the one Daisy uses when she is completely serious about something, when there can be no objections.

* * *

About ten minutes later the truck Daisy is driving has stopped, just outside a building which is almost destroyed like so many others and she, Morgan, and Elena are walking towards the back.

"Go over it again, Morgan," Elena says, wanting to make sure the young girl understands what she and Daisy have told her.

"I'm to stay hidden here. After you leave, I wait twenty minutes, if you're not back I'm to drive back to base," Morgan recites, knowing she will have no problem with that as she has been able to drive most vehicles since she was eight.

"Good, make sure you do that," Daisy tells her.

"I can't leave you," Morgan says, looking between Daisy and Elena.

"You might have too," Elena tells her. "We'll be getting people back here, if we're not back in twenty minutes you need to get back to base with them," Elena explains. "You know how important this is," she points out.

"I know," Morgan says, looking quite reluctant, not because she doesn't know how important what Elena and Daisy are asking her but because she doesn't want to leave them.

"I love you," Daisy says, before hugging the young girl who she considers to be her sister.

"I love you too," Morgan responds, as she feels Daisy kiss the top of her head, and once she and Daisy break apart Elena hugs her too.

"Twenty minutes," Daisy says, as Morgan and Elena break apart, Elena having whispered something to Morgan before doing so.

"Twenty minutes," Morgan repeats as Daisy and Elena leave. "You better be back," Morgan mutters as she watches the two older women walk away.

* * *

Over the next five minutes Daisy and Elena make their way though the barely standing building, Elena often using her abilities to scout ahead so they know what to expect.

"There up here," Elena tells Daisy as she appears back at her side.

"Good," Daisy says relieved, and the two of them make their way up through the corridor in silence until they arrive at the end of the corridor where there is a cage with people of all ages inside, and as soon as they see Daisy and Elena approach looks of relief appear on all their faces.

"Stand back," Daisy instructs, and the second does all the people move back which allows her to use her powers to destroy the bars of the cage.

"Go, run down the corridor, there's a truck waiting," Elena says, and the second she does that's exactly what the people do.

"There's more people down the corridor," A women tells Daisy and Elena.

"We'll get them too," Daisy assures her, "Go," Daisy says, and once the women joins the others in running she and Elena continue to move, deeper into the building.

"I'll check ahead," Elena says, before running and a second later she gets back to Daisy, but as soon as she sees her Daisy knows she is not okay, as her throat is slit.

"YO-YO!" Daisy yells in terror, as Elena falls to the ground.

"Trap," Elena manages to say, with great difficulty before she succumbs to her injuries.

"No, no, no," Daisy says, crouching down next to Elena and wanting to do something to help, even though she knows it is too late. "Morgan," Daisy says, realizing something as she tries to help her friend, and so, not having time to dwell on where she is leaving Elena, Daisy goes running, running as fast as she can back to the truck.

Running at the top speed she can run, which is no where as fast as Elena, Daisy gets back to the truck quickly, and the second she gets back she looks for the women who told her about the other cage. Seeing her Daisy raises her hand and uses the power on the women, sending a sonic blast which snaps her neck, but not before the women uses a blaster, to send a blast of energy at Morgan.

"NO!" Daisy yells as she runs towards Morgan, who has fallen to the ground, pressing a button as she passes it, which seemingly does nothing, to Daisy's relief.

Getting to Morgan Daisy realizes that the she did not get a full blast of the blaster, but it was still pretty significant.

"Hey Little Miss," Daisy says, as she gets to Morgan side and quickly starts to search her suit for the medical supplies she carries. "You're going to be okay," Daisy assures her, trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Liar," Morgan says, as she struggles and feels incredible pain, as she's smart enough to know how bad this is.

"SOMONE START TO DRIVE, I'LL TELL YOU WHERE TO GO," Daisy yells at the people she saved and thankfully one of them goes to the drivers seat. "I'm not lying. You're gonna be okay because May still has to yell at you for sneaking onboard," Daisy reminds her, as she applies pressure to Morgan's wound.

"She wouldn't…" Morgan says, clearly struggling more.

"She would," Daisy assures her, as she tries to think of things she can do to help Morgan as she knows she cannot let the little girl die.

* * *

After a drive that never seemed to end Daisy, Morgan who has lost consciousness, and the people they rescued are arriving back at the place Daisy and Morgan call home, the Base.

Carrying Morgan Daisy hurries into the facility where she finds Jemma Simmons, Hope Van Dyne, Bobbi Morse, Natasha Romanoff, Sharon Carter, and Melinda May, all of whom look tired with scars, waiting with a gurney.

"She was hit with an energy blast, I did what I could," Daisy says as she puts Morgan gently down on the gurney.

"Now we will," Jemma says, giving Daisy a reassuring look, and she, Bobbi and Hope take Morgan away, taking her too the medical area.

"Daisy, what happened?" Melinda asks concerned as she looks for signs of injuries on Daisy.

"It was a trap," Daisy explains, guilt clear in her voice. "There was a pink skin in the group of prisoners. She shot at Morgan," Daisy explains. "I snapped her neck, but it was too late," Daisy says, guilt clear.

"Are you sure she was the only one?" Sharon asks concerned.

"I pressed the button, nothing happened, I'm sure," Daisy says, as the button she pressed as she ran towards Morgan would have told her if there were any other aliens in the truck.

"I'll get everyone checked in," Sharon says, before walking away, heading in the direction Daisy came from.

"Daisy, where's Elena?" Natasha asks, as Sharon walks away, fearing she knows the exact answer.

"She didn't make it," Daisy says, tears coming to her eyes, and in response, Melinda just walks the few steps that separate them and hugs her.

* * *

A little while later Melinda is walking though the base. As she walks up to the part of the base where there is collection of photos, a memorial wall, she isn't surprised to find Natasha staring at one picture in particular; the picture of Pepper Potts.

Without a word Melinda walks up to her and takes Natasha's hand, and Natasha doesn't react as she knew it was Melinda.

"I owed it her, to them, to make sure nothing ever happened to their little girl," Natasha tells Melinda, after a few minutes of silence.

"This isn't your fault, Nat," Melinda assures her, even though she knows there is nothing she can say to prevent Natasha from blaming herself.

"It feels like it is," Natasha admits. "If we had been here…" Natasha starts to say.

"Don't go there," Melinda tells her. "Natasha we've driven ourselves crazy with the what ifs for years, don't do it again," Melinda says as she knows that is a rabbit hole they shouldn't go down again.

"I can't help it," Natasha admits, knowing Melinda will know that. "I failed them, Mel," Natasha admits.

"No, you didn't," Melinda assures her. "Morgan has been wanting to do more to help for a while. I don't know if we could have stopped her if we were here," Melinda reveals, as she and Natasha were out securing food and clean water for the base which is why Daisy and Elena went on the rescue mission.

"We could have tried," Natasha responds, and the two of them drift into silence as they stare at the wall that they both feel has way too many pictures on it.

For well over ten minutes Natasha and Melinda stand in silence until they hear footsteps and Carol Danvers walks up to the pair, but she doesn't stop at them, she walks to the wall and puts up a picture, one of Morgan Stark.

"No!" Natasha says, her voice breaking. "When?" she asks, as tears come to both hers and Melinda's eyes.

"A few minutes ago," Carol answers, as she walks back to Melinda and Natasha. "Hope told us as we got back," Carol explains as she takes Natasha's other hand and the three women drift into silence as they mourn together.

* * *

In another part of the base Jemma walks into the room that she and Daisy have been shearing for years. Walking into the room she finds Daisy sitting on the bed, and the second Daisy sees Jemma she knows exactly what has happened.

"No!" Daisy exclaims, her voice full of horror and heartbreak.

"I'm sorry, Daisy. We did everything we could, but it was too much," Jemma says sadly, as she walks towards Daisy.

"Fucken hell! She's twelve years old!" Daisy exclaims as she stands up angrily.

"Daisy…" Jemma starts to say, as she walks towards her.

"It's not fair! Between The Snap and The Takeover she has never known a normal world, a world at peace, a stable universe, it's not fair," Daisy says, her voice breaking, as tears come to her eyes. "She deserved better," Daisy says, as she looks at the beside table where there is a picture she treasures.

"She did," Jemma confirms, as she walks the steps that separate them, and once she is close enough she puts her arms around Daisy, and kisses her, it being the only thing she can think to do to give Daisy comfort.

* * *

About half an hour later Melinda, Carol, and Natasha are still standing together at the memorial wall. As they stand together Valkyrie and Bobbi walk up to the trio. Once they are close enough Bobbi walks over and adds Yo-Yo's picture to the wall, before she walks back over, and she and Valkyrie stand next to Carol.

Over the next few minutes Melinda, Carol, Natasha, Valkyrie and Bobbi are joined by Hope Van Dyne, Wanda Maximoff, Sharon Carter, Jemma and Daisy. As the group get bigger, they all just stand together in silence as they stare at the pictures of everyone they have lost.

As Daisy stands next to her Melinda puts the arm that isn't holding Natasha's hand around Daisy's shoulders as she knows Daisy would be blaming herself and would be truly hurting.

"There are ten of us left alive on earth," Melinda says, breaking the silence after a few minutes. "And not many more around the universe," Melinda says, referring to what has come to be called 'The Resistance'.

"Yeah, and you've died like twice," Daisy comments, without moving away from Melinda.

"Three times," Carol corrects, causing Melinda to give both her and Daisy a less than impressed look.

"Just sayin," Daisy explains in response to the look Melinda is giving her.

"Supplies are getting harder to find," Natasha reveals as that is what she and Melinda found. "and we need to make what we have spread around further," Natasha says as while she is glad that they are rescuing more beings it is taking a toll.

"And it seems more forces are coming to Earth," Valkyrie explains. "Word is that everyone thinks Earth is getting weaker, but still in a good strategic position, so it's the perfect place to base their forces," she reveals.

"Not surprising considering parts of the planet are still Nuclear wastelands," Hope comments, glancing at Carol out of the corner of her eye as she knows Carol still feels guilty about not being able to stop that and so she is worried about how she will react.

"We're just going to have to keep fighting," Sharon says, feeling like they have no other choice.

"We can't," Wanda says, causing everyone else to look at her in shock.

"Wanda!" Jemma says, looking at her in complete and utter shock not being able to believe that Wanda is suggesting they give up.

"It's time," Wanda says. "It's time we do what Robin said we would have to eventually do," Wanda reveals. "We can't fight it anymore," She says, as she looks between the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

Apologies in the last chapter I had Shannon Carter and not Sharon, I blame the fact that I am writing two stories at once and in the other story there is Shannon, I will be extra careful going forward to make sure I don't make the mistake again.

* * *

After Wanda speaks it takes a few moments for the others to comprehend exactly what she has said.

"I thought you didn't know if you could do that," Daisy says, looking at her friend in concern, as they have had a conversation about this.

"I don't," Wanda admits. "But Robin believed I could," Wanda explains, feeling like that is enough.

"Robin's visions weren't always clear," Carol reminds her as while she loved Robin she does know that and so she feels it's necessary to make that point. "She could see across multiple timelines," Carol points out.

"I know, but this one was clear, and about this timeline, we all knew that," Wanda admits, knowing that the reason Robin could see something from after her death is because of her. "For years we've been trying to fight against it, trying to find another way, but I don't think we can anymore," Wanda tells the others. "How much longer can we really keep going on like this?" Wanda asks, looking between the others, and they all don't want to answer her.

As everyone avoids answering Wanda Melinda notices people, civilians, down the other end of the corridor.

"Maybe we should move this conversation somewhere a little more private," Melinda suggests, as she figures that would be best.

"Good idea," Natasha says, and the others nod in agreement.

* * *

About a minute later Melinda, Daisy, Simmons, Wanda, Carol, Valkyrie, Sharon, Natasha, Hope, and Bobbi walk into a meeting room and once they are there Bobbi, the last one to walk into the room, closes and secures the room.

"Have you even thought about what this would do to you?" Daisy asks, once the door is closed.

"I likely would not survive," Wanda admits, speaking quiet casually about her demise.

"Wanda…" Hope says, looking shocked, and sad.

"People die daily. If it means making things better I am okay with my death," Wanda admits, as she is prepared to be the one who makes the sacrifice if that's what it takes and so she is speaking quiet casually as she has already accepted her fate.

"Doing this would be completely unpredictable. We don't know where we would end up. We could make things worse," Jemma points out.

"Would that even be possible?" Sharon asks, not being able to help herself.

"Robin said we would end up when everything went wrong," Wanda reminds the others.

"Which could be anywhere, anytime," Melinda says.

"But it would give us a chance, which is more than we have now," Wanda argues. "You said it yourself, there are ten of us Resistance on Earth, not many more out in the universe. How much longer do you think we have before we're all gone? Before we don't have enough supplies to live? As much as we like to believe otherwise we can't fight forever," Wanda argues, wanting the others to see what she sees.

"For the sake of argument, how do you think it would work?" Carol asks, knowing that Wanda did talk to Robin about it so she should have some kind of idea.

"I would use my abilities to send all of your souls back into your younger bodies," Wanda explains. "That means your current consciousness, powers, minds, and memories will merge with your younger selves," Wanda explains, as she looks between the others, her eyes lingering on Daisy as she knows Daisy would be concerned about losing her powers, but she has nothing to worry about and so Wanda wants to make that clear.

"But you don't know when we'd go back to," Natasha clarifies. "And you don't exactly know how you're going to do It," She adds.

"I know Robin said I could, that I have to, and that I will. That's enough for me," Wanda admits, looking at Melinda as she speaks as she is sure that that should be enough for her too. "We have to do this," Wanda says trying to be as convincing as possible because she knows that she can't do it without everyone's okay.

"This is a big decision, a universe changing one, we all need to think about it," Carol says, stepping into her position of leader. "We've got new people here to settle in, and a base of people who we need to feed and reassure," Carol reminds everyone. "Let's all take a couple of hours and think, each of us consider everything, and then we come back together," Carol explains. "Okay?" she asks, looking between the others and she gets nods in response.

Seeing the nods Carol gives Bobbi a look and so she opens the door, allowing them all to head out of the room, all knowing they have a lot to think about.

* * *

About an hour later Daisy has helped comfort some of the new people, made sure they all have food, and has ended up in the place she escapes too often; the rafters above the room which has become a children's playroom.

"I thought I would find you here," Jemma says, not at all surprised to find Daisy, walking up to Daisy and sitting down next to her, as the two of them watch the children play below.

"I don't want to lose another friend," Daisy says, not needing Jemma to say anything to know what she wants to talk about.

"I don't either," Jemma admits as they have lost too many friends. "But Daisy, if we do this we will hopefully get a lot of friends back," Jemma points out.

"But it won't be the same, we won't be the same," Daisy admits, as she takes Jemma's hand, while there is one thing in particular that she is afraid off she is not going to admit it.

"That's the point," Wanda says, walking from the opposite side to the one Jemma walked from. "Daisy, these kids will never go to school, most, as hard as we try, won't survive, but we can change that," Wanda says, as she sits down next to Daisy. "We can make it so the last six years never happens," Wanda explains.

"That's my point," Daisy admits, looking at Wanda. "We'll get sent back to our past bodies, everyone else will think that's who I am, but that's not me anymore," Daisy admits.

"And you'll know that," Wanda says. "Daisy, you'll know what you can do, who you are. You'll know you're my best friend, that you're May's daughter, an incredible sister, the women Jemma loves," Wanda explains as while she tries not to use her powers on her family there are times when she can't help it, especially when Daisy's thoughts are as 'loud' as they currently are and so she knows what Daisy is fearing. Hearing their friends' words Jemma and Daisy exchange looks, both displaying everything they are feeling with simple looks.

"There is no guarantee that this is going to work but isn't it better to try and fail than not to try at all?" Wanda says, as that is what she has learnt, and as she speaks both Daisy and Jemma find themselves unable to think of anything to say.

* * *

On the roof of the part of the base that is above ground Bobbi and Valkyrie, who have finished serving food to people, are looking at the deserted land around them, looking for signs of approaching danger from any direction, including above.

"You were pretty quiet during that whole little talk," Bobbi comments.

"So were you," Valkyrie counters.

"Yeah, guess I was," Bobbi admits. "It's just…. A lot to think about," Bobbi admits.

"Is it?" Valkyrie asks, and Bobbi turns to look at her. "I don't see it as much of a choice. If we can fix things then we have to," Valkyrie explains, feeling like this is something they have to do.

"But don't you worry about the consequences?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Look around Barbra, we're already living with consequences," Valkyrie admits, as she walks towards her.

"Do you really want to be the person you used to be again?" Bobbi asks as she isn't too sure that she does.

"That's just it, we won't be those people again. We'll be us, just in younger bodies," Valkyrie comments.

"Because aging is such a problem for you," Bobbi says, with a teasing grin, causing Valkyrie to laugh, something none of them do a whole lot.

"We can make everything better Barbra; don't we owe it to everyone we've lost to try?" Valkyrie asks as she walks towards Bobbi, knowing that they don't get chances like this very often.

"I really hate it when you call me Barbra," Bobbi reveals, as she avoids answering Valkyrie's question as she has a lot to think about.

"I know," Valkyrie responds, with a grin as that's why she does it.

* * *

Downstairs, in the medical area of the base Hope and Sharon are doing an inventory of their medical supplies so they know how much they have left. As they have been working in mostly silence Sharon decides to break the silence they have been working in.

"What do you think of this whole plan?" Sharon asks curious.

"I don't know," Hope admits. "The scientist in me knows that a plan like this could lead to countless consequences, that it could lead to things we could never predict," Hope reveals.

"But?" Sharon asks, knowing that there is more to what Hope is saying.

"But it's tempting," Hope admits, knowing she would be lying if she said it wasn't. "The chance we could get back all the people we've lost…"

"Like Nebula and Cassie," Sharon says, knowing that Hope was very close to the Luphomoid before she died, and that Hope saw Cassie as a daughter.

"Yeah, like Nebula and Cassie," Hope finishes, stuttering a little as she says the name of the people she loved and lost. "Is something I'm not sure I could turn away from," Hope admits. "What about you? What do you think?"

"I think we need to do whatever we have to do to make things better," Sharon admits, as she is pretty sure that is their responsibility.

* * *

Not far from the medical area, in the office Carol, Natasha, and Melinda share, the three of them are all looking at screens and tablets, checking various things in silence, just like they have been since they left the others.

"Are we actually going to talk about this? or are we going to keep working in silence?" Natasha asks as she looks between Melinda and Carol. "You know the others will look to us about what to do," Natasha says as the three of them are considered to be the leaders of The Resistance and so she feels like they should have a conversation, clear the air so to speak.

"I have done the time travel thing before, and it doesn't always end how you would expect," Melinda admits, looking at Natasha as she knows Natasha has experience with it too.

"You're against this?" Carol asks curious, purposely hiding what she is thinking for the moment as she knows Natasha and Melinda are likely considering things she isn't, and vice versa and so it's better for the three of them to have an honest conversation before giving her opinion.

"I don't know," Melinda admits. "Robin was my daughter, and I always believe in what she said, but I'm also worried about the things she might not have known," Melinda admits, pain in her voice as she talks about Robin and so Carol who is closest to her reaches out and gently squeezes her shoulder in support, knowing that Robin's death a few months earlier was incredibly hard on Melinda. "Nat, what do you think?" Melinda asks curious, as she gives Carol a grateful look and pulls herself together a little.

"I think we all want to think that we can keep fighting forever, but we can't, not here," Natasha admits. "I know that there will likely be consequences, and things we can't predict, but I think that's a risk we have to take," Natasha admits, as while she isn't completely sure that's what she's leaning towards. "Carol?"

"We failed this time," Carol admits. "I failed this time," She admits, as she will never forgive herself for being a few seconds late in doing what would have prevented everything. "We can't do that again," Carol says, as Melinda reaches over and takes her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as while she knows there is nothing she can say to help Carol with her guilt she knows she can offer her comfort.

"Going back is one thing, but what about the people we leave behind?" Melinda asks, asking the hard question, without letting go of Carol's hand. "We'll be sacrificing, abandoning, this future," Melinda points out being able to remember what happens when she and her team went to 2091.

"For a better one," Natasha tells her. "May, everyone we've lost we can get them back," Natasha says, not mentioning names but she knows who Melinda's mind would automatically go to.

"We can change things," Carol says, though she does realise that Melinda is right about them basically giving up on this timeline and so she plans to make it clear to the others before they ask for a vote. "Mel we could stop all of this," Carol says, looking at her, though she understands Melinda's concerns.

* * *

A while later Carol, Melinda, Natasha, Maria, Sharon, Valkyrie, Bobbi, Jemma, Daisy and Wanda have made their way back to the meeting room they were in earlier. Natasha, Melinda and Carol are standing together, with Carol in the middle, while the others are all grouped together in front of them.

"If we do this we all have to agree," Carol says, as she looks around. "This is too big for us to have doubts, for some of us not to be okay with it," Carol reveals as she feels like that is what is necessary.

"We also have to be aware of the consequences," Melinda says. "Wanda may not survive doing this, and we have to acknowledge that we will be effectively abandoning this future, and everyone still here," Melinda reveals, as she wants to make sure everyone understands that.

"I am okay with what will likely happen to me," Wanda admits, wanting to make that clear, as she doesn't want that to be the reason why someone says no.

"We also need to understand that we don't know when we'll be going back to," Natasha reveals. "If we do this we're doing it to make things better, but we need to acknowledge that doing so might lead to things we didn't see coming. We'll know a lot but once we start to change things we might not be able to predict where we end up or the things that we will cause to happen," Natasha reveals, and as she does it is clear that everyone is pondering hers and Melinda's words.

"Let's vote," Carol says, after giving everyone a chance to ponder the words spoken. "Wanda?"

"Yes," Wanda says.

"Brunn?" Carol asks.

"Yes," Valkyrie answers.

"Sharon?"

"Yes,"

"Hope?"

"Yes,"

"Bobbi?"

"Yes,"

"Jemma?"

"Yes,"

"Daisy?" Carol asks, knowing that she is one of the people who is most likely to say no.

"Yes," Daisy says, after a few final minutes of debating.

"Nat?" Carol asks, looking to her left.

"Yes," Natasha says, with a nod.

"Mel?" Carol asks, looking to her right, still not sure what Melinda's answer is going to be, honestly she isn't even sure Melinda knows.

"Yes," Melinda says, after taking a deep breath.

"It's a yes from me too," Carol reveals. "We're going to need a plan," Carol comments.

"How can we have a plan when we don't know when we'll end up?" Bobbi asks, saying what the others are thinking.

"We need a general plan just so what we know what to do when we first get back," Carol explains as that is what makes the most logically sense.

"Well, depending on how far back we get sent, you and I might be in deep space," Valkyrie comments, looking at Carol.

"Well if that is the case stay where you are and I'll find you," Carol explains as she knows that is the easiest way to handle things.

"Daisy, Simmons and I will most likely be together," Melinda reveals.

"Depending on when Nat and I might be," Sharon admits.

"I'll be alone, probably away from all of you," Hope realises.

"Same," Bobbi says, as she doubts they'll be sent back far enough so that she is with Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons.

"If Brunn and I are not on earth then the rest of you will need to just go along with things, avoiding changing things If possible. We can't risk changing things until we're all together and can come up with a plan," Carol explains, as that is more likely to lead to things they can't predict, but she also knows it might be times where not changing things isn't possible.

"We'll need a meet up place," Sharon tells the others.

"Here," Melinda says. "This was built during World War two as an emergency bunker and covert military base. It will exist no matter how far we go back, the only question will be what state it's in as before we made use of it this place has been forgotten about for decades," Melinda explains, knowing all about the base as she was the one who found it, with help, and so she looked into the history when she could, something which wasn't easy.

"Then I'll figure out a way to make it so all of you, and only you, know when we get to Earth if we're not on the planet, and then we'll all come here," Carol explains, and the others nod.

"When is this going to happen?" Jemma asks curious.

"That's Wanda's choice," Daisy says, looking at her friend, who smiles at her.

Without a word Wanda walks over to her friend and hugs her,

"You are my best friend, you are incredible, I love you," Wanda says as she hugs Daisy, feeling the need to say something to Daisy before she does this as the two of them have become incredibly close over the last six years, and understand each other better than almost anyone.

"You're my best friend too, I love you," Daisy responds. "I'm gonna miss you so much," Daisy says, as tears come to her eyes.

"You're going to see me soon," Wanda reminds her friend as they break apart.

"But you won't be this version of you," Daisy points out.

"Yeah, but you will, and you'll remind me," Wanda says, having faith in her friend, believing that Daisy will be able to show her past self the person she became.

"I promise," Daisy assures her, as Jemma takes her hand.

"I'm ready to do this," Wanda explains as she looks towards Melinda, Carol, and Natasha.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, and Wanda nods.

Seeing the nods Melinda, Natasha, and Carol exchange looks, and nods, for the others they are sure that Carol, Melinda and Natasha are having an entire conversation without words, but they're not sure what is being said.

"What do we have to do?" Natasha asks.

"Get in a circle," Wanda says, and once she does everyone does as she said. "Take hands," Wanda says and as she does she takes Natasha and Daisy's hands, who she is standing between.

"Do you know how you're going to do this?" Hope asks, wondering if Wanda figured that out since the last time they talked.

"I know I can," Wanda says, before closing her eyes and focusing. Focusing on what Robin told her she would do, and what she wants to do.

Over the next few minutes Wanda feels her power rise up inside of her, she feels it being pushed out of her, and as she opens her eyes, she sees the blank, empty, looks on the faces of the people who she considers to be her family and she knows exactly what has happened.

"I did it," Wanda says, before taking her last breath, knowing she has done what she had to do to make a better world and now it is up to the nine incredibly strong powerful women she calls her family.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment. I would really, really appreciate it.

* * *

**November 2013**

When Daisy opens her eyes the first thing she realises is that what Wanda did has worked, they have been sent back in time, not that she had any doubt in her best friend; and the second thing she realises is that they have gone back a lot longer than she was expecting.

"Holy crap, The Bus?" Daisy mutters to herself, as she looks around, and once she realises where she is Daisy quickly searches her phone, which seems rather ancient to her, and checks the date. "Twenty thirteen," Daisy says shocked, and knowing that she has to check in with the others she gets up and leaves her bunk, walking into the main area of the Bus just as Simmons and May walk out from their respective bunks as well.

As Daisy knows them so well she can tell that they are feeling just as shocked as she is, though she also knows no one else other than the members of their family would be able to tell that.

"May…" Daisy starts to say, but as she does May shakes her head, and signals to Daisy and Simmons to follow her, which they do without hesitation, and the three of them end up in the cockpit, which Melinda locks down once all three of them are inside so that they can have their conversation while maintaining privacy.

"We've gone back seventeen years," Simmons says, once the three of them are in the cockpit, feeing completely overwhelmed.

"I know!" Daisy says, still trying to comprehend that. "It's insane," Daisy says, as she looks around and looks out the front of the plane. "Robin and Morgan haven't even been born yet," she realises, not being able to imagine a world before those two existed.

"Cassie and Lila are still little kids," Jemma realises and for some reason that simple realisation gives her hope.

"And we need to figure out why we came back to this point," Melinda says, feeling just as shocked as the two women she considers to be 'her girls', but she knows they have to focus as there is a reason why they have come back to this time and they need to figure it out.

"Well I've got this damn bracelet on which means we're after everything that happened with Miles, but before Coulson was kidnapped," Daisy explains, clearly annoyed as she really hated this bracelet.

"Which was about a couple of months," Melinda says, thinking back. "We worked a case with Hand in that time," Melinda remembers, trying to remember everything that happened but considering it was seventeen years ago for her, and a lot has happened in that time, it isn't easy.

"And the case with the Chitahuri Virus," Jemma adds as she could never forget that.

"Thor, and that damn staff," Daisy says, remembering. "Could that be the connection?" Daisy asks. "There was that thing that was causing portals…." Daisy says, not remembering the name.

"The Convergence," Simmons supplies.

"Yeah that. That was a messed-up thing," Daisy says, and as she speaks Melinda realises something that may just be the reason why they find themselves back in 2013.

"Before that the Dark Elves invaded Asgard," Melinda says, and as she does looks of realisation appear on Daisy and Simmons faces.

"Which allowed Lorelai to escape and set her on the path to get to the position she'll be in in a little over ten years," Daisy realises. "That's why we've been sent back to now," Daisy says, as the pieces fall into place.

"But we can't stop her from here, and we can't get to Asgard without Carol or Burnn, not in this time at least," Jemma says worried. "They could be in deep space right now. What if they don't make it to Earth before the invasion?" Jemma asks.

"Then we stop Lorelai ourselves when she comes to earth in a few months," Melinda explains, feeling like that may be their only option. "We're going to have to just go along with everything that is going on, and wait for a sign of them," Melinda explains. "I have Nat, Sharon and Bobbi's numbers in this time, maybe we can arrange a quick meet up," Melinda suggests, knowing that one of them would be able to get in touch with Hope.

"Good idea, but how are we going to keep that from Coulson? And Fitz, and bloody Hell Ward, can I quake him?" Daisy asks curious as she would very much like to do that.

"Not yet," Melinda tells her, though she understands the desire. "Until we can all meet up and come up with our plan we're going to have to pretend that nothing has changed," Melinda reveals, knowing that that might be easier said than done, but they're gonna have to try. "So that means no killing Ward, even though I would very much like it if we could," Melinda admits, looking between Daisy and Simmons.

"Fine," Daisy says, looking annoyed.

"Yes May," Jemma says. "This also means you can't use your powers," Jemma says, looking at Daisy, as that would be very hard to explain.

"Great," Daisy says sarcastically.

"I know what Wanda said, but are you sure you still have your powers?" Melinda asks, needing to check.

"Yeah, I can feel them," Daisy explains, and that is enough for both Melinda and Simmons. "I'm also going to have to be Skye again," She realises, trying to hide the fact that she is not okay with that.

"Just when we're around other people," Melinda says gently as she knows how important it was for Daisy to finally have her name, an identity. "You're still Daisy to us," Melinda assures her, causing Daisy to smile.

"I can't believe we're going to see Fitz and Coulson again, this is amazing," Jemma says, and as she does she doesn't notice a look of pain pass over Daisy's face, but Melinda does.

"It is," Melinda confirms. "It's late, none of us have really slept in years, we should take advantage decent beds and peace while we can," Melinda suggests as mostly they sleep when they can for however long they can, which is never more than a couple of hours at a time.

"Sounds good to me," Simmons says, and she starts to head out of the cockpit, with Daisy right behind her.

"Daisy," Melinda says, stopping her from following, and Daisy turns to look at her, as Simmons keeps walking as she isn't surprised that May wants to talk to Daisy. "Do you want to talk?" Melinda asks.

"About what?" Daisy asks, as she closes the door again, pretending she doesn't know exactly what May is talking about.

"You know what," Melinda tells her, taking a step forward. "Just because you're in your younger body doesn't mean you can push people away like you used to," Melinda informs her as she has no intention of allowing Daisy to get away with that.

"I'm gonna remember you said that because right back at you," Daisy reveals, as she crosses her arms, becoming defensive.

"Daisy," Melinda says once more, and this time the way Melinda says her name is enough to break through, and so Daisy uncrosses her arms and sighs.

"I knew there was a chance that we'd come back to a time where he was alive, but now that we're here…" Daisy says, before trailing off, not sure how to put into words what she is feeling.

"I know you must be worried, but Daisy you need to trust in what you and Jemma have," Melinda revels, not overly surprised that that is what Daisy is concerned about.

"He's her soulmate Mom," Daisy says, doing what she does on the rare occasion and calling Melinda Mom as that is what May has become to her in the seventeen years they have known each other. "I've loved her for so long, so much longer than she knows, but I've never been able to compete with him, with what they shared, and I never could," Daisy admits, her voice pained, as that is how she feels.

"You don't know that," Melinda tells her. "Daisy you and Jemma have been through so much together, and she does love you," Melinda assures her, as she is certain of that.

"More than she loves Fitz?" Daisy asks, not overly sure if she wants that answer.

"I don't know if it's a matter of loving one of you more, because what you and Jemma have is different than what she and Fitz had, or might have, and you need to trust in your relationship and see what happens," Melinda explains, not sure if she is being as reassuring as she would like, but she is doing her best.

"Are you going to do that?" Daisy asks curious as she knows Melinda has a similar situation of her own, even if it wasn't something she was supposed to know.

"We're not talking about me," Melinda reveals, really not wanting to get into that particular subject, and she isn't really surprised Daisy knows something she hasn't told her.

"We kind of are, I mean you're in a similar boat," Daisy reminds Melinda. "What are you going to do?" Daisy asks, having become so comfortable around May that she can push her to talk in a way she once never would have, a way most people would still never do.

"Exactly what I'm telling you to do, trust in the relationship and see what happens," Melinda reveals.

"I guess I could try that," Daisy admits, and Melinda looks glad. "It's going to be so good to see real, human, Coulson again," Daisy admits, knowing that will mean just as much to May as it means to her.

"It really is," Melinda confirms. "Daisy I know it's going to be hard to be around Ward, but for now we're just going to have to deal with him," Melinda explains, wishing they could do otherwise but she knows that for now they can't risk Hydra becoming suspicious before they are ready.

"I know, I just hate it," Daisy admits.

"Me too," Melinda responds. "You're also going to have to be careful how you act in training sessions, we can't risk him getting suspicious," Melinda explains.

"I know," Daisy confirms. "I think I'm going to get some sleep," Daisy says, before walking forward. "Goodnight May, I love you," Daisy says before giving May a hug, continuing her and May's tradition even though they are in a safer time.

"I love you too," Melinda responds, kissing the top of Daisy's head, and once the two of them break apart they head to their respective bunks.

Once Daisy is in her Bunk she quickly falls asleep, Melinda on the other hand doesn't as she picks up a tablet and starts to look for people wanting to check to see if they are okay; starting with Maria and Monica Rambeau.

* * *

The next morning Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons are all woken up pretty early, but after the lack of sleep they have all been experiencing for years they feel pretty well rested. As she lies in her bunk Melinda smells something she hasn't smelt in a very long time, and so she gets up and heads into the main area of the plane.

"I knew you'd be the first one up," Coulson, who is in the kitchen cooking, says, not at all surprised to see Melinda, though he doesn't realise that she isn't the Melinda he thinks she is.

"Coulson," Melinda says softly, smiling slightly as she feels amazed about seeing him.

"Yeah. Were you expecting someone else?" Coulson asks curious, with the twinkle he always has in his eyes when he is joking.

"No," Melinda responds, as she walks towards him, knowing she doesn't have to try and think about how she and Coulson acted during this time period as things between her and Coulson never really changed. "How can I help?" Melinda asks curious.

"No way, I'm not making that mistake again," Coulson says. "You're staying away from anything editable," Coulson says, as he points his spatula at May, who rolls her eyes in a fond way as how much she has missed Coulson hits her. "Morning Skye!" Coulson says as Daisy walks out of her bunk.

"Hey Coulson," Daisy says, trying and failing to hide her joy at seeing him again, though she does resist the urge to run towards him and hug him, realising she remembers this moment. "Are you making breakfast?" Daisy asks, it being the first thing she can think to ask rather than all the things she wants to say.

"Yep," Coulson confirms. "How do you like your eggs?" He asks and Daisy is briefly confused as she doesn't remember the last time she has eaten eggs.

"Um scrambled," Daisy answers, hoping Coulson takes her hesitance as her being surprised by the gesture rather than what is really going on.

"You got it," Coulson says, and he gets to work as Simmons, Fitz, and Ward all walk out of their respective bunks, all three of them having been woken by the smell of breakfast.

As Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons see Ward all three of them have to resist the urge to kill him as he has done so many things to them that it is hard for all three of them to even see him let alone be around him.

"Breakfast Sir?" Ward asks, as he walks towards, not realising that Melinda, Simmons, and Daisy are purposely staying away from him, or that Daisy is stabbing her fingernails into her hand so that she doesn't quake him.

"We've had a few difficult cases, I thought it would be good for us to have breakfast together," Coulson explains.

"It looks good, Sir," Fitz, who Simmons desperately wants to hug, says.

"Thanks Fitz," Coulson says. "You're gonna have to get your own drinks," Coulson says, looking between the other.

"I will make tea," Simmons says, remembering everyone likes that, and feeling like if she has something to do then it will distract her from Ward.

"Sounds good," Daisy comments.

"I'll help," Fitz says, as he and Simmons head to the kettle, only Melinda noticing the jealousy hidden on Daisy's face.

"Do we have a mission, Sir?" Ward asks curious.

"Not yet," Coulson says, and Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons know that they won't have a mission until clearing up from Thor which is still a couple of days away.

"If we don't have a mission then I'm giving Skye and Simmons a lesson," Melinda reveals, trying to sound as stern as possible, having needed to stop herself before she said Daisy.

"What kind of lesson?" Ward asks, doing his best to hide how much something like that concerns him as he has purposely been not teaching Daisy as well as he could so the last thing he needs is for Melinda to step in and pick up the slack.

"Lying, blending in," Melinda explains. "The little incident at the Hub was horrendous, and embarrassing, they need to get better," Melinda says, putting on a 'I'm very disappointed' look. "You should work with Fitz," Melinda explains, knowing right now Ward won't hurt Fitz, in fact he's probably the member of the team who at the moment would be safest with Ward.

"I think that's a great idea!" Coulson says, trying to hide how happy Melinda taking an interest in being a mentor makes him.

"We'll leave after breakfast," Melinda says, looking between Daisy and Simmons, there being no room for questioning in her voice.

"Yes May," Daisy and Simmons say, both knowing that they will not being doing a lying and blending in lesson.

"Great!" Coulson says, once more failing to hide his excitement. "Eat up everyone, before food gets cold," Coulson says as he dishes the food out.

Once Coulson has given everyone food the group proceed to enjoy their breakfast together. While it is a good bonding time between the team, as that is what Melinda, Daisy and Simmons remember it as, it is also the first time in a long time that the trio have had decent food. While they would rather Ward wasn't with them they focus on enjoying spending time with Coulson and Fitz rather than the traitor.

* * *

Over an hour later Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons are getting into the SUV. While Melinda and Daisy are getting in the front Simmons, who is feeling pretty uncomfortable in her old wardrobe as she hasn't worn clothes like these in a really long time, is in the back. For the drive out of the plane, and then out of airport where the Bus was parked Simmons and Daisy are silent, despite their curiosity.

"So where are we really going?" Daisy asks curious, once they are clear, and not being able to help her curiosity any longer.

"Base," Melinda answers. "Nat, Bobbi, Sharon and Hope are meeting us there."

"You've heard from them?" Simmons asks, sounding glad.

"I've spoken to Nat and Bobbi. Nat is near Sharon, so she is going to get her, and Bobbi is getting Hope," Melinda explains, knowing that even with Bobbi doing that she and Hope will get to base first. "Daisy there is a laptop under your chair. I need you to hack into the GPS and make it seem like we were in the City all day, and then do the same with our phones," Melinda explains.

"Um, no can do. I've got this bracelet on remember?" Daisy points out, and as she does Melinda reaches over and grabs her wrist and pulls it towards her, without even looking away from the road.

"Disengage bracelet," Melinda says, and it opens.

"Wait, you could get it off?" Daisy asks surprised, as she gladly takes the bracelet off, wishing she knew that last time.

"In case of emergency, but you're going to have to put it back on later," Melinda explains, wishing that that wasn't the case, but knowing that for now it is necessary.

"Won't Coulson be alerted?" Simmons asks concerned.

"I don't remember, but if he is I will tell him it was part of the training," Melinda admits, knowing that that will be a bridge she will cross if she has to.

"Sounds good," Daisy says, as she reaches under the seat and finds the laptop. "Do you really think Coulson or Ward would check the car?" Daisy asks curious.

"We can't risk the chance that they will," Melinda admits. "It's better to be safe,"

"Really is," Daisy comments, as she gets to work.

"Nothing's in ruins," Simmons says, as she looks out of the window in amazement.

"I know, It's amazing," Daisy admits, looking up, as she has gotten so used to the world they are currently living in that she has almost forgotten the way things used to be.

"That's why we're here, to prevent our future, to prevent everything from being ruined," Melinda says, feeling just as amazed as Daisy and Simmons but she is doing a better job of hiding it.

After Melinda speaks the three of them drift into silence as May drives, quite fast, and Daisy works on the laptop. All three of them still dealing with believing the very different world they are now in, all three of them still working on accepting that they are now seventeen years in the past.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment Sorry about it being a little while since I updated. I had LawBall Saturday night, where I slipped down stairs, so I'm in a lot of pain and I went to bed really early last night and forgot to update before I did.

* * *

After a drive that would have taken a lot longer if it was anyone other than Melinda driving Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons arrive at the place they have been calling home for, from their perspective, for the last six years.

When they arrive the recognise the signs that tell them that they aren't the first to arrive, something which is confirmed when they get out the car and find Hope and Bobbi waiting, both looking younger, and now without the scars their future bodies have.

"Is everything secure?" Melinda asks as Hope greats Daisy and Simmons with a hug.

"Yeah, we're alone," Bobbi assures Melinda, giving her a brief hug.

"Was it hard to get into this place?" Daisy asks, as she looks around, realising it seems almost exactly the same as in the future, which is comforting, as Bobbi hugs her and Simmons while Hope hugs Melinda.

"Not overly," Hope admits. "Because Bobbi and I know this place, and it's systems so well, we were able to get in and change the security protocols to just ones the nine of us would know without too much difficulty," Hope explains, as another car pulls in, being pretty sure that no one else without the nine of them would have been able to get in as easily as they did and that now no one else will be able to.

"We're in twenty friken thirteen," Natasha says as she and Sharon get out of their car.

"We've noticed," Melinda says, as she walks to Natasha to give her a hug, as Sharon greats the others.

"I didn't believe it at first," Hope admits. "But then I went to check on Cassie and her Mom," she explains, as that is the first thing she did when she realised how far back they had gone, and while neither of them would have noticed her Hope was able to make sure that they were okay.

"Is she okay?" Simmons asks curious, desperately hoping the answer is yes.

"She's perfectly fine, just younger than I've ever known her as," Hope admits, as it was very shocking to see Cassie so young.

"Why are we in twenty thirteen?" Sharon asks, feeling confused, as she was not expecting to go back that far. "That's eleven years before the Takeover; it doesn't make sense," Sharon says, saying what the others know.

"Actually, it does," Daisy reveals, causing Bobbi, Sharon, Natasha, and Bobbi, all of whom have been trying to figure out why they have gone back so far, to look at her. "We realised that about now Lorelai is escaping Asgard for the first time," Daisy explains.

"Of course," Natasha says, realising that everything makes sense now.

"But doesn't she go back?" Bobbi asks. "And survive Hela and Thanos," she says, knowing all that as Valkyrie has filled them all in on Asgardian events.

"Exactly," Melinda says.

"We've been sent back to when things went wrong. Lorelai escaping her prison must be wrong," Simmons says.

"Well it's great that we know the reason, but we can't get to Asgard now, not without Brunn or Carol," Hope says, knowing that in this time none of them have access to the technology they would need to get to Asgard.

"In our timeline Lorelai comes to Earth in a few months. If we can't get to Asgard to stop her we'll make sure she doesn't survive that trip," Melinda says, and because she knows what she knows now she knows that Sif allowing Lorelai to survive last time was a mistake.

"So, we've got a plan, good," Natasha says relieved. "But if we're gonna play the long game we have to figure out how we're going to handle things," She says, looking between the others.

"We need Carol, and Brunn before we make any major differences," Sharon reminds the others as they can't risk making major changes when they're not at full power as they need their best chance.

"I agree, but we don't know where they are. It could be a very long time before they can get to Earth," Daisy says, as she knows that they could both be in very deep space right now. "Are we supposed to keep playing pretend until then? What if it takes years for them to get back?" Daisy asks, not sure she will be able to do that.

"We can't let The Fall of SHIELD happen, not in the same way it did," Bobbi tells the others. "We came back to save people, and now we can save even more people than we thought we could; I think we have to," Bobbi admits, causing Natasha and Melinda to exchange looks, both being able to tell what the other is thinking.

"Lorelai comes to Earth about a month before SHIELD falls," Melinda explains. "If Carol and Brunn aren't here by then then we will take matters into our own hands and handle Lorelai, Hydra and SHIELD," Melinda reveals, knowing that they have no choice.

"Until then we just let things play out the way they did as much as possible, making changes when we feel we have to. But, we'll have to do it in a surgical way, not with a shotgun," Natasha reveals, as she is sure that's the right way to do this, and the others nod, all feeling like that is a good plan.

"I'll get started on the Wasp suit, so I have it when we need it," Hope reveals, being pretty comfortable in the assumption that they will need it.

"Are you going to be able to make it?" Sharon asks curious as she knows Hope can repair the suit, but she has never had to make it from scratch.

"If I can't I'll steal the prototype Dad has, and finish it," Hope says, knowing that she will be able to do that, and she is pretty sure she'll be able to do it without her father knowing because of how many more years of experience she has. "I'm also going to get Cross out of the company; I can risk him getting even close to Pym Particles," Hope explains to the others, hoping they understand that this is something she has to do.

"Just be careful with how you do that," Melinda tells Hope, as she understands what Hope has to do she just worries about how she is going to do it. "Like Nat said, be a surgeon not a shotgun," Melinda says, knowing that Hope is an expert in doing things that way so Melinda has faith that she will be able to.

"I will," Hope explains. "I'll also start to get supplies here, just in case," Hope explains as she knows that she is the one who has the money to do that.

"Good idea," Bobbi says, knowing it is good to have a backup plan. "You guys will have to live on a plane with a Hydra agent, one that I will very much enjoy putting a bullet In, are you going to be okay?" Bobbi asks, as she looks between Melinda, Daisy and Simmons, as she isn't sure she would be able to be on a team with Ward, so she is worried about them.

"No," Daisy answers. "But I know we have to be," she admits.

"I do not like it, but I will have an easier time avoiding him," Simmons explains, being truly thankful about that fact.

"Are you three going to be okay not saying anything about Hydra yet?" Melinda asks, looking between Natasha, Bobbi, and Sharon, wanting to be sure.

"It's gonna be hard, but yeah," Sharon says.

"It's what's necessary," Natasha says, knowing that she and Melinda are on the same page about this.

"I'll deal," Bobbi says, knowing that the plan that they will stop the fall from happening in the same way will help. "But we should come up with a way to contact each other if we need. We shouldn't do it a lot, just when we need to," Bobbi says, knowing that will also include when they want to.

"We can use protocols that no one is using yet. It would be the best way to make sure no one, including Hydra, knows we're in contact," Daisy explains.

"Let's do it," Natasha says, knowing she has to get back to DC soon so the quicker they can set up a system the better. "We can't tell anyone where we're from until Carol and Brunn are here, or until Hydra, whichever comes first," Natasha reveals as that would make things way too complicated.

"Agreed," everyone else says.

* * *

After spending time with their family, the only four people currently on earth who understand what they are feeling Daisy, Melinda, and Simmons arrive back at the Bus; Daisy having the bracelet back on her wrist.

"I'll go tell Coulson we're back," Melinda says before heading upstairs.

"Okay," Daisy says, as Melinda heads upstairs. Once Melinda is upstairs Daisy turns to Simmons. "So, do you want to go…." Daisy starts to ask, but before she can finish she Is cut off by Fitz.

"Simmons! You have to see this!" Fitz exclaims, and Daisy can see the look of excitement on Simmons face.

"It's okay, we can talk later," Daisy says, pretending to be okay.

"Great!" Simmons says happily before heading into the lab.

"Now what do I do," Daisy mutters to herself.

"Hey Skye," A voice that Daisy really didn't want to hear, says and so she has to resit the urge to groan.

"Hey Ward," Daisy says, trying to remember the happy voice she used to put on upon seeing him, but it has been so long that it is rather hard.

"You know that little field trip you took with May doesn't get you out of our training," Ward informs Daisy.

"Really?" Daisy asks, not needing to hide her annoyance as she is really annoyed.

"Really," Ward tells her. "So go get changed," he orders.

"Fine," Daisy says, before heading upstairs, knowing that this whole trip is going to be a lesson in self-control as she can't kick Ward's ask like she would like to, she even has to pretend that she doesn't know what he is talking about.

* * *

As Daisy heads upstairs Melinda is walking into the doorway of Coulson's office.

"Can I come in?" Melinda asks, feeling like this wouldn't be completely odd behaviour given the year as she was still very closed off at this point.

"Always," Coulson says, and Melinda walks in. "You disengaged Skye's bracelet," Coulson comments.

"It's back on now," Melinda reveals as she sits down across from Coulson. "I had a reason," Melinda explains.

"I figured you would," Coulson admits, giving Melinda an 'I'm interested' look.

"I didn't want to risk Skye accidently locking down a civilian's device, and I wanted to show Skye that we have faith, that she may have screwed up but that doesn't mean we're going to turn our backs," Melinda explains, and as she does Coulson just looks at her in amazement. "What?" Melinda asks, putting an annoyed tone to her voice.

"Nothing," Coulson quickly says.

"Phil…" Melinda says in a 'tell me the truth' tone of voice.

"I remember how much you liked being a mentor," Coulson says, feeling like he is wading into dangerous waters as he doesn't know how different Melinda is. "It's nice seeing that side of you again," Phil admits.

"I wouldn't say I'm being a mentor," Melinda says, realising that she is going to have to be careful about how she treats Daisy and Jemma, Daisy especially, around the rest of the team which may be the hardest part of this whole thing.

"I would," Phil responds. "Does that mean you no longer think it was a mistake to bring Skye on board?" Phil ask, feeling like there is something different about May, but he can't pinpoint what.

"We'll see," Melinda answers, knowing that there are things that are going to happen that Phil could have never imagined.

"How'd her and Simmons go with your little exercise?" Coulson asks curious, deciding to change the subject.

"Not bad," Melinda answers.

"Which means pretty good," Phil says, having learnt to speak Melinda a long time ago.

"It means they have potential, but only time will tell what becomes of that potential," Melinda explains, having chosen her words carefully as she knows that Daisy and Jemma are two of the best shield agents she has ever known, but she can't tell Phil that yet.

"Wow, high compliment," Phil says, and once he does he and Melinda drift into silence, Melinda feeling that it feels pretty good to have her oldest friend back. Even if he doesn't really know this various of her Phil Coulson will always know who she is at her core and being around him has reminded Melinda of how much she has missed that.

* * *

Hours later Melinda has noticed that Daisy has been keeping to herself ever since a training session, during which Daisy did her best to hold back and pretend to be as clueless as she was the first time she lived through this time period. As she is concerned about the girl that she sees as her daughter Melinda is knocking on her door.

"Come in," Daisy says, and Melinda walks in. "You going to check on me every day?" Daisy asks curious, turning away from the window which she has been staring out of.

"Do you want me to?" Melinda asks as she closes the door behind her, making a note to talk to Simmons about whether they can make the bunks soundproof.

"Would be nice," Daisy admits.

"Then you've got it," Melinda says, as she sits down on Daisy's bed. "Talk," Melinda says simply.

"It's November," Daisy informs May. "Lorelai doesn't come to earth to March, do your really think we can fool Ward and Coulson for four months?" Daisy asks curious, as she is having some doubts.

"It won't be easy," Melinda admits. "But Daisy just think of everything else we have done, everything else we've been through. We've done the impossible, we can do this," Melinda says, believing that.

"I hope so," Daisy says. "I know we wouldn't agree to change major things, but you taking over as my SO wouldn't be major right?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer as she is hoping that she is wrong.

"It would, Ward would be immediately suspicious," Melinda reveals.

"I was really hoping you weren't going to say that," Daisy says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Daisy, but for now you're going to have to just go along with it," Melinda says, knowing she will find a way for her and Daisy to spar that won't raise suspicions from Ward or Coulson.

"He's sabotaging me, May. The things he's teaching sounds right, but are compeltley wrong," Daisy explains, feeling like she should have realised that the first time.

"I always wondered," Melinda admits as when she found out about Ward she did wonder a lot about the things he did, but she didn't have time to dwell on them.

"Isn't there a way to get him off this plane before March that won't raise suspicions?" Daisy asks curious as she really doesn't want to deal with Ward.

"I don't know, but I'll see what I can do," Melinda admits, being pretty sure that the only option would be to get Fury involved, but she isn't sure how to do that without raising a whole lot of suspicions.

"Thank you," Daisy says, looking out the window. "It's so weird not having anyone to look after, not having anything to fight," Daisy admits as she turns back to Melinda.

"It is," Melinda admits, and as she does there is a knock on the bunk door, and so, as she and Daisy exchange looks Melinda reaches across and opens it, revealing Simmons.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Simmons asks worried.

"No, it's fine," Melinda says, standing up. "I'll let you two talk," Melinda says, before heading out of the bunk.

"I thought you and Fitz were doing your thing," Daisy comments as Simmons closes the door and walks over, holding a tablet.

"We were, but then Ward decide to watch, and I realised I already knew everything Fitz was saying," Simmons says, as she sits down right next to Daisy.

"Pretty sure we're going to face that problem a lot," Daisy admits.

"Ward or knowing what people are saying?" Simmons asks curious.

"Both," Daisy answers. "Bet it was nice to work with Fitz again," Daisy says, doing her best to keep bitterness and jealously out of her voice and she thinks she succeeds, as she misses Wanda as she is who Daisy would talk to about this kind of thing.

"It was familiar," Simmons admits, choosing her words carefully as she is pretty sure that this is a very delicate topic. "I have something I want to show you," Simmons reveals.

"Oh?" Daisy asks, looking interested.

"Thanks to the things I've learnt form you over the years I've created a hidden directory, and the first thing in it is this," Simmons says, handing the tablet over to Daisy so she can have a look.

"My gauntlets," Daisy says amazed.

"I know you can't use your powers right now, but when you can I don't want you to hurt yourself," Simmons says, knowing that she can't let that happen as she always hates it when Daisy is hurt. "So, I thought I would get started on them early," Simmons explains.

"Thank you," Daisy says, before kissing Simmons, and to her relief Simmons gladly responds to the kiss, and after a few moments they break apart. "They look a little different," Daisy notes.

"I made a few changes based on what I know now," Simmons explains, and she proceeds to explain the changes she has made to Daisy, knowing that the final okay is hers.

* * *

After May leaves Daisy and Simmons she heads to her own buck where she pulls out a laptop, one of seven that Daisy upgraded earlier, so that while it has access to SHIELD systems no one at SHIELD, or Hydra, can trace; and gets to work.

As she gets to work on the computer Melinda uses every system she can think of to look for signs of Carol, wanting to know as soon as she is close to Earth. While Melinda works a secure chat window, that won't be used by people for years, pops up;

_You killed Ward yet?_

followed by a smiley face and Melinda knows right away it is Natasha, and so she sends back,

_Not yet, but the day is still young, _

And she continues to look for signs of Carol while messaging Natasha, it feeling extremely strange not to have a crisis to solve.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

**IMPORTANT: So, I'm going to address a few Agents of SHIELD episodes, some with more changes than others, before things go compeltley different.**

**AN:** Sorry there hasn't been an update in a few days. I've been busy with UNI stuff, hope you like this chapter.

* * *

For about three days after Daisy, Melinda, and Simmons wake up in their seventeen years younger bodies everything is quiet, but then Thor appears on the news and the team find themselves in England cleaning up the mess.

While Simmons is with Ward and Fitz Daisy, May and Coulson are together, collecting the pieces of alien metal. As they collect the fragments Melinda is trying to think of ways for them to keep it out of Hydra's reach as she knows that would be a good idea. As Melinda multitasks Daisy is having the same conversation she has already had with Coulson, from her perspective, as she knows it will be suspicious if she doesn't.

"You guys may think it's old news, but it's new news to everyone else," Daisy says, knowing that doesn't include her. "So, Asgardians are aliens from another planet that visited us thousands of years ago?" Daisy asks, being pretty sure that she could recite the history of Asgard as Valkyrie used to tell it when she got very drunk, before they had to ration the alcohol they had.

"Or more," Phil answers.

"And because we couldn't understand aliens, we thought they were gods?" Daisy asks, trying her best to remember how the conversation went last time, but it has been a while.

"That's where our Norse mythology comes from," Phil explains, as he and Melinda pick up artifacts.

"That's too crazy," Daisy says, being pretty sure she has seen much crazier, being sure she is currently living crazier. "Do you think other deities are aliens too?" Daisy asks, realizing that she doesn't have a complete answer to that, and she trials of as she thinks about everything she now knows.

"You know, it'd be nice if, for once, Thor and his people sent down the god of cleaning up after yourself. They probably have a magic broom for this kind of thing," Coulson comments, having not noticed Daisy trailing off.

"I just wish they'd left their alien ship behind," Daisy comments, as that would be pretty useful right now.

"So we can clean that up too?" Melinda asks, having remembered what she said in the past even though she knows Daisy's reason.

"No, so we can take it for a spin obviously," Daisy says. "I mean come on May, you know piloting an alien ship would be awesome," Daisy says, knowing that for a fact as she has seen Melinda get very excited every time Carol has a new ship for Melinda to fly, though of course Melinda tried to hide that fact.

"I can't think of a single time when anything alien in human hands ended well," Coulson comments, and both Melinda and Daisy both know that he has a point, though they also know a few rare exceptions to it.

"I wouldn't mind getting my human hands on Thor," Daisy says, as even with everything that has happened that is still something that hasn't changed. "He's so dreamy," Daisy comments.

"Sure, he's handsome…"Coulson starts to say.

"No, he's dreamy," Melinda corrects, and Daisy finds the look on Coulson face just as amusing as she found it seventeen years earlier.

Across the room Fitz, Simmons and Ward find an alien piece as Simmons rejects her parents call as considering everything she isn't sure how to talk to them, even though she is sure it would be a good thing to do.

* * *

A little while later, just like Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons knew it would, the Berserker Staff has been found and stolen and so Simmons, Coulson and Ward are investigating the site as Daisy, Melinda and Fitz are on the plane.

"I can climb if you want," Ward offers as he expects Simmons will be scared considering what she went through and so he can play the part of big strong hero.

"No need, I'm fine," Simmons responds, honestly not wanting Ward to get anywhere near her.

"Are you sure?" Ward asks surprised.

"Positive," Simmons says, as she starts to climb, with complete ease as climbing a tree is a hell of a lot less frightening than other things she has done.

"I'll catch you if you fall," Ward responds, as Jemma rolls her eyes once she is sure he can't see.

* * *

On the Bus Melinda, and Daisy are in the command center together; while Fitz is down in the Lab.

"Do your remember where you found the reports?" Melinda asks, having made sure to mute hers and Daisy's coms so that they can still hear what is going on but others can't hear them.

"Yeah," Daisy says, as she quickly finds them. "Now we've got to wait for the opening," Daisy reveals.

"Good," Melinda responds.

"God I hate this damn staff," Daisy admits sounding frustrated, as it, and others like it, became a major problem in recent years.

"Me too," Melinda responds.

"I've been going over everything we know, everything Brunn said; do you think we're going to be able to change how this goes?" Daisy asks, clearly talking about the mission.

"I've been thinking about that," Melinda admits. "I think we can subtly change things, but every possible outcome I can think of ends with us in that monastery with one of us needing to use the damn thing," Melinda admits as there is too much that only Randolph knows so they won't be able to explain why they knew things before he revealed it.

"Great," Daisy says, sarcastically as they hear Coulson talking about the people who have the staff remaining hidden, and so both she and Melinda unmute their coms.

"Sir, it doesn't looking like they're hiding," Daisy comments.

"Sending to your device now," Melinda says, as Daisy sends the 'we are gods' clip.

* * *

A little while the rest of the team are back on the Bus and Daisy, Fitz, Simmons, and Ward are in the lab while Melinda and Coulson are upstairs. Even though she knows the outcome Melinda lets Phil make the phone call to Fury and pretends to be surprised when they get their new orders.

"Jakob Nystrom, thirty. Girlfriend, Petra Larson," Ward explains, putting images on the screen and both Daisy and Jemma have to pretend that this is the first time they are hearing this. "Leaders of a Norse Paganist hate group," Ward explains.

"A group that has growing numbers thanks to what happened in Greenwich," Daisy explains.

"And now they have a weapon," Ward says, pretending to be worried but he would very much like to get his hands on the thing.

"The scan only accounted for one side, too much damage to the tree for a complete reproduction," Fitz explains as Ward picks up the model.

"But see here, it's clearly broken bon both ends," Jemma points out, knowing that there is no way around doing so as if she doesn't Fitz will.

"So there are more pieces?" Ward asks.

"Yeah, two at least," Fitz confirms.

"Which means Sid and Nancy may be looking for a complete set," Ward comments. "And the Markings?" Ward asks, as he shows Simmons the replica, not knowing that she doesn't need to see it to know exactly what they are, as Melinda and Phil walk in.

"Asgardian symbolism, hard to translate with our limited knowledge," Phil says, and as he does Daisy, Simmons and Melinda have to fight not to look at each other as they have all had lessons on various Asgardian things from Valkyrie so they probably could translate.

"You should give your buddy the god of thunder a shout," Daisy says, looking at Phil, knowing that that is not the Asgardian she would like to talk to right now.

"I already did, Director Fury told me he's off the grid, and if he has a cellphone we don't have the number," Phil explains.

"SHIELD's investigations are on the trail of Nystrom and his followers," Melinda explains, saying what she, Simmons and Daisy already know.

"We're charged with identifying the object and finding any other pieces before they do," Phil explains.

"They seem to have some advantage," Ward comments, not realizing that members of the team have an even bigger one. "They found this thing in one hundred and fifty square kilometers of Norwegian forest," Ward comments.

"Guys, it could have called to them," Daisy says, for two reasons, one because she knows she said something similar last time, and two because she knows it's a possibility.

"Called to them?" Fitz asks disbelieving, and this time Jemma is quiet as she knows it is a possibility.

"Look, we know it's Asgardian so the rules are a little bendy here," Daisy comments, being pretty sure she won't be able to get Phil, Fitz, and Ward to accept what she is saying because they haven't been through what she, Melinda and Simmons have been through, but she still wants to try.

"Call to him? Really Skye? Just because we don't understand something doesn't mean we should regress and talk magic and fairy tales," Fitz says, wondering why Jemma didn't make the point, and Daisy can't help but roll her eyes.

"Actually, that's exactly what we're going to do," Phil reveals.

"Excuse me?" Jemma asks, pretending to be shocked.

"When we first found the hammer in New Mexico I consulted one of the world's leading experts on Norse Mythology, Elliot Randolph, a professor at a university in Seville. We'll leave immediately. Maybe he can tell us more about these markings," Phil says, before leaving the lab.

* * *

A little while later Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons have gone to talk to Randolph, and have returned to the plane. Pretending to use the hint Randolph gave Daisy get the location where the next piece of the staff is and then proceeds to use a cover as to why she found it so easily.

While Daisy is upstairs Simmons is in the lab, and after making sure Fitz is distracted by something, she opens a chat window to Hope.

_Hey, are you busy?_ Simmons asks, and within a few seconds she gets a response saying.

_Not overly, what's up?"_

_We're about to deal with the Berserker Staff, I want to try and create a glove, or something similar, to disrupt the staff's power, because someone, likely May, is going to have to use it. Can you help? _

_I can definitely try, _

Hope sends back and once she does she and Jemma start to brainstorm together, Simmons doing everything she can to keep what she is doing from Fitz.

* * *

While Simmons is covertly working with Hope Daisy, Ward, Fitz and Coulson have traveled to a catacomb in Seville.

"Any preference between the hallway or dungeon room?" Ward asks Daisy curious.

"I'll take the hallway," Daisy suggests, as that would be the better choice considering she knows what is going to happen.

"The hallways is potentially more dangerous, I'll take it," Ward says, not realizing how annoying he is being.

"Then why did you ask?" Daisy asks, feeling annoyed.

"Because I thought you would pick the dungeon," Ward says, finding something a little odd about Daisy's behavior but he figures it makes sense considering so he doesn't question it, and he wants to do something more to keep his cover of being the 'hero' and so he feels like this is a good step to maintain that cover.

"Now that you have it decided who would go where let's find the piece," Coulson says, and once he does Daisy and Ward head inside while Coulson and Fitz observe from outside.

* * *

A little while later everything with the second piece of the staff has gone down exactly as it did the last time, despite Daisy trying to change things and while they are waiting for Ward's test results, the results of which they already know, Melinda, Daisy and Simmons are in a storage room so that they can have a private conversation.

"My changing things didn't exactly go to plan," Daisy comments. "Do you think that means we can't really change things?"

"I don't think so, I think it just might mean that it will be harder than we think," Simmons admits. "I'm working with Hope to create something to negate the effects of the Staff, but we don't know if it will be ready in time," Simmons admits.

"Keep working on it, even if we can't use it today, we'll likely need it in the future," Melinda tells her. "You two should get back to the lab, but stay away form Ward if you can," Melinda instructs. "This is the real version of him. The dangerous version. You two need to be safe," Melinda says, as she looks between the pair.

"Yes May," Simmons and Daisy say, before heading back to the lab.

"This is ridiculous," Ward says as Simmons and Daisy walk back into the lab, and Simmons takes the tablet back from Fitz.

"It's anything but, Ward, you passed out," Simmons reveals.

"And you were acting not right," Daisy says, even though she has come to realize that before the Hydra reveal this was the closes to the real Ward that she saw.

"Coulson ordered me to give you a full work-up and that's exactly what I'm doing," Simmons explains. "Before you lost consciousness were you feeling claustrophobic?" Simmons asks curious.

"Why?" Ward asks the anger clear.

"She's ruling out a panic attack," Fitz explains.

"I don't panic, ever," Ward says, and Simmons and Daisy both have to stop themselves from commenting about the fact that they know differently.

"There we go, ruled out," Simmons says.

"Touching the staff caused it, right?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer.

"Any residual effects? Are you exhibiting any extra strength?" Simmons asks, it feeling pretty repetitive for her to ask questions she already knows the answers to, but she knows she has to.

"Why don't I find out on that guy?" Ward asks, looking at the screen where Randolph is.

"Why don't we not do that," Daisy says as she wouldn't want to subject Randolph to that.

"What's the last thing you remember before you lost consciousness?" Simmons asks.

"This is a waste of time, we need to find the staff," Ward says, as he rips his hand out of the machine.

"Yeah, but we need to know what the staff's effects are," Simmons explains.

"Simmons is right, Ward," Daisy tells him, knowing that Ward is about to get angry and so she will Quake Ward if she has to, even if it will blow everything, as Ward walks over to the screen.

"Quiet! I want to hear this!" Ward says as he turns up the machine and as he does the four of them in the lab listen to part of the interrogation.

While Fitz and Ward are distraction by Randolph and Coulson Daisy looks to Simmons and nods, so she quickly turns off the screen.

"What are you doing?" Ward asks, sounding furious as he looks at Simmons.

"What I need to do as your doctor," Simmons says. "Your heart rate's rising. Adrenaline's spiking. You need to calm down, not get worked up," Simmons explains.

"She's right, maybe it would help to talk," Daisy says, honestly not caring but she knows her past self-did. "Did you see something?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer. "Talk to me, Grant," She says, even though she doesn't care if he does.

"Talk, because that's what you do, talk and talk," Ward says. "Don't you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?" Ward asks.

"Ward stop," Fitz says, as Daisy moves so that she is standing in front of Simmons, prepared to protect her if needed.

"Well this makes more sense," Simmons says, wanting to defuse some of the tension. "Ward, what you're feeling it's chemistry, spikes in your adrenocorticotrophic hormone," Simmons explains. "It's like those stories you hear when a mother is able to lift a car to save her baby. An adrenaline surge can crate a massive…." Simmons explains.

"Stop talking!" Ward exclaims. "Just fix it!"

"I wish I could," Simmons says, actually meaning that as she knows Ward with extreme anger and adrenaline isn't good. "We can relive some of the symptoms. I'm going to give you 10cc of benzodiazepine," Simmons explains.

"Chill pill, good idea," Daisy comments.

"A sedative? Not gonna happen," Ward says angrily.

"Yeah, well be reasonable. Look how you're behaving," Fitz says.

"And if I'm sedated, and we cross paths with those juiced freaks, the ones who flip cars, and smash people up, are you gonna take them on? Keep us safe?" Ward asks, clearly threatening.

"May will," Daisy says, cutting him off, as she can't say what she would like to say, as she moves further in front of Simmons. "Ward you need this," Daisy says, trying to get him to be reasonable even though she knows there is little use.

"I've been the ones saving your asses, not May, remember that," Ward says, before leaving the lab, wanting to do so before he accidently reveals something.

"That was just a biochemical reaction. He didn't mean all that," Simmons says, looking at Fitz, as she and Daisy know differently.

"No, I know, no explanation necessary," Fitz says, before leaving.

"How's the thing going?" Daisy asks, once Fitz leads.

"To soon to tell. We're working from memories and the things Brunn told us," Simmons admits. "We might not get it done," Simmons explains.

"I have faith in you," Daisy assures Simmons, with a smile, before leaving.

* * *

A little while later Melinda has still offered to help Ward, as while she hates him, she doesn't want to risk him losing It around Daisy and Simmons. Even though it didn't happen last time there is no guarantee that it won't happen this time and so if she can prevent that she will.

After refusing to let Melinda help him, just like she was expecting, Ward has joined Coulson in interrogation where the rest of the team have discovered what Daisy, Jemma and May already know, that Randolph is an Asgardian.

"I had no clue, did you?" Fitz asks, looking at Daisy and Simmons. "Hidden in plain sight, an actual Asgardian, brilliant," Fitz comments.

"He's had to be on earth for what, a thousand years?" Daisy asks, actually being curious as she still doesn't have a straight answer about that.

"Maybe more, we'd have to talk to him to know," Simmons comments.

"That would be so cool, he'd know so much," Daisy says, as when they have downtime, she has enjoyed talking to Valkyrie about what she has seen, and she hasn't spent a thousand years on Earth, as Melinda seals the interrogation room door.

* * *

A little while later the team are getting ready to leave for the monastery where the last piece of the berserker staff is. As they are getting ready Ward is slamming things,

"Are you sure Ward's okay to go into the field?" Daisy asks, checking a message on her phone, as another door slams. "He's not exactly acting like himself," Daisy says, even though that's a lie.

"He'll be fine," Coulson says, before walking away, and so Daisy walks towards May.

"Can we do something? We don't have something to help," Daisy explains as she just got that the message from Hope and Simmons saying that their prototype isn't in working condition.

"I've got it handled," Melinda assures her, before heading to the car, knowing what she has to do, and not explaining more.

"Okay," Daisy says, as she watches Melinda go, wondering what her mentor has planned, but completely trusting her.

* * *

A little while later the team have traveled the monastery with Randolph and are walking up to the top level so that they can find the part of the staff.

"It's quiet," Melinda says, even though she knows it won't be for long.

"Why do you think I trusted them with my secret?" Randolph asks, as he heads to where he believes the staff is hidden, and as she knows what to expect Melinda walks forward, in front of the others "They take a vow of silence," he explains, as he finds the empty cabinet.

"But when you get them talking, they squeal," Jakob says, appearing from where he was hidden, and stabbing Randolph with the staff.

As Coulson moves backwards to protect everyone Melinda moves forward.

"They say if you want to defeat a god you must become one," Jakob says, and before Ward can react Melinda pulls the staff out of Randolph's chest, and charges at Jakob, pushing him over the balcony so that she can get him away from her people.

"May!" Daisy says worried, hurrying down the stairs towards Melinda as while she knows Melinda can handle this, she can't help but worry about her, not caring that Ward is following her.

While Melinda, Daisy, and Ward hurry downstairs Simmons, Fitz and Coulson stay upstairs, and to the others shock, Fitz especially, Simmons sticks her hand into Randolph's body as she knows what she has to do.

"Bloody Hell Simmons," Fitz says, feeling shocked and horrified as Simmons gets to work.

Downstairs Melinda works quickly, in a surgical manner, to knock on Jakob and take his piece of the staff, and when other people who have used the staff arrive Melinda knocks them out to. As Melinda knows Petra is coming Melinda doesn't put the staff down, nor does Daisy run to Melinda like she would like to, and just like they were expecting Petra walks in holding the last piece of the staff.

"I've got this," Melinda says, as Ward walks forward, clearly wanting to do something, and she proceeds to easily knock Petra out and causes the staff to completely reform.

As Melinda knows that there is no one left to fight, she easily puts down the staff, and the second she does Daisy runs forward and hugs Melinda, being glad that it won't be suspicious as her past self would have done something similar, but Melinda doesn't respond how she usually would as she knows that would be suspicious.

* * *

A while later the Staff has been taken into SHIELD, Randolph is compeltley okay and Simmons has stopped avoiding her parents calls. Even though Daisy knows her past self-went to comfort Ward at the bar she couldn't bring herself to do that again and rather she and Simmons are at a booth having a drink which they are savoring.

"So, this time you stuck your hand in him," Daisy comments.

"After everything that's happened It didn't seem horrifying," Simmons admits.

"Yeah, it really wouldn't," Daisy admits.

"I knew what had to be done, doing it myself seemed easier than explaining to Coulson," Simmons admits.

"How was talking to your parents?" Daisy asks curious.

"Strange," Simmons admits. "But it was nice at the same time."

"That's good," Daisy says, and as she does, she notices Ward leave the bar. "Come on," Daisy tells her girlfriend, taking her hand and pulling her out of the booth they are sitting in.

"Where are we going?" Simons asks curious.

"I want to see how May handles something," Daisy explains, as she drags Simmons along.

Feeling confused, but completely trusting Daisy, the two of them head upstairs. Being careful to remain hidden Daisy and Simmons watch as Ward gets to his room, and Melinda walks up to his own. Even though Ward gives Melinda a look she opens her door and then quickly closes it behind her, and so Ward, to his disappointment, walks into his own room.

"Come on," Daisy hisses at Simmons and the two of them hurry over to Melinda's door. "May, it's us," Daisy says, as she knocks on the door, and seconds later the door opens. "No sleeping with Ward? What happened to not majority changing things yet?" Daisy asks curious as she and Simmons walk into the room.

"I made a call. I wasn't going to subject myself to that again," Melinda admits, as she picks up three glasses while holding a bottle of scotch with the other.

"I do not blame you," Simmons admits. "How are you feeling? Are you still feeling the effects?" Simmons asks concerned.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Melinda admits. "You girls did not have to check on me," Melinda says, as all three of them sit down on the king side bed, though she does appreciate it.

"We wanted to, and we're going to keep you company," Daisy reveals as even though there is no reason to think Melinda won't be okay, she would still feel better being with her.

"I appreciate it," Melinda says, looking between Daisy and Simmons, feeling pretty sure that there is nothing she could do right now to get them to leave.

"So, I guess we have proven that we can change things," Simmons notes.

"Yeah, but people also have free will, which makes everything unpredictable," Daisy comments.

"We already knew that," Melinda comments as she pours scotch for Daisy and Simmons.

"True," Daisy admits, taking a glass from Melinda, and as she does, she notices the time. "Hey, it's after midnight, which means it's your birthday," Daisy says, looking at Melinda.

"I didn't even realize," Melinda says, as birthdays stopped mattering a long time ago.

"I did," Daisy says, and neither Simmons or Melinda are surprised by that. "I'm not even going to try to figure out how old you are actually are, but what I am going to say is Happy Birthday, May," Daisy says, raising her glass.

"Happy Birthday May," Simmons repeats and the three of them toast. As they feel Melinda feels like this is the perfect way to spend her birthday, with her daughters, but she can't help but miss the people who she feels should be with them.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please, please, leave a review/comment

* * *

About five days have passed since Melinda had to use the Berserker Staff once more and ever since Melinda, Daisy and Simmons have spent their time getting used to being on the Bus again while not giving away the truth.

As they know what is coming Daisy, Melinda, and Simmons are in the lab talking, the three of them having set up systems to warn them incase someone is coming so that they don't get caught as that would be an awkward explanation that they aren't ready to give.

"How are we going to handle this?" Daisy asks, looking between Melinda and Simmons. "This is beyond complicated even knowing the future," She admits.

"That's how we're going to make this simpler," Melinda reveals.

"I can find the proof of the alien planet sooner, so we'll be able to make sense of what is happening, but I still don't know how we're going to stop an incorporeal being," Simmons admits.

"You'd think we'd be experts by now," Daisy says, and Melinda just gives her a look. "We've got to protect Hannah," Daisy says, looking between Melinda and Simmons.

"We will," Melinda says, as the three of them get an alert that tells them that they are about to be joined by someone else.

"Simmons have you seen Skye?" Fitz asks, walking into the lab, and to his surprised he finds both Daisy and Melinda. "Oh, here you are, Agent Coulson wants to see you, Skye," Fitz explains.

"Okay," Daisy says, before heading upstairs.

"Is there something we can help you with Agent May?" Fitz asks curious.

"Simmons was just explaining to me the upgrades to the Night Night guns you're working on," Melinda explains, feeling like she can't wait until she can say ICER again, which is something she never thought she would miss.

"Oh they're really exciting!" Fitz explains, and he proceeds to explain all about the ICERS all of which Melinda knows, as she even knows that Simmons is going to make the concentration of toxins the more advance version, while making sure Ward and Hydra only have access to the more basic version.

* * *

A little while after Fitz walked into the lab Daisy is up in Phil's office being told exactly what she knew she would.

"A telekinetic? That's… incredible," Daisy says, thinking about the bad telekinetic she has faced as well as Wanda, who is the most amazing Telekinetic she has even known.

"Don't get excited, we've never verified one," Phil explains.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" Daisy asks, even though she knows what they will actually be doing is different.

"Yep, we're going to Batesville, to conduct an index asset evaluation and intake," Phil explains.

"Does that mean we talk to her and see if she has powers?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answers.

"Basically," Phil confirms.

"Well, that needs a better name," Daisy says, as she doesn't care how long passes she will always feel that way. "Less IRS more, better, something like the welcome wagon," Daisy suggests, as she still feels like that is a pretty great name.

"I want you to pay close attention on this one, Skye. It's an opportunity to learn how to deal with someone with newfound abilities," Phil says, and Daisy has to resist the urge to laugh as she is the expert in that situation.

"It's not like I've never done this before," Daisy reveals. "Remember I found Mike Peterson first," Daisy reveals, even though she know that isn't the best example she can't explain the better ones, and so that's what she has to do.

"Remember how that went," Phil says, standing up. "This is a chance to see how it's done when it's done right," Phil explains, as he and Daisy head out of the office, and as they do they have the same conversation they had before, though this time Daisy has to pretend like she doesn't know the answer to everything she is asking, and feeling bad when she makes a dig at Melinda's personality as she knows that's not who Melinda really is.

* * *

A little while later Daisy, Phil, Melinda, and Ward have gone to talk to Hannah, while Fitz and Simmons have gone to the Particle accelerator that has exploded. As they arrive at the lab Simmons can't believe who the agent who is waiting is,

"Oh my god, Davis!" Simmons says happily. "It's so good to see you again!" she says, before she can stop herself.

"I don't think we've ever met, Ma'am," Davis says, feeling confused, as Fitz just gives Simmons a confused look.

"Of course we did, at The Academy," Simmons says, realizing that she screwed up. "When you came to the boiler room," Simmons says, feeling relieved that she remembers Davis saying that he went to the boiler room when he was at the Communications Academy, but has a lot of blank memories of the time.

"Oh of course, I'm sorry Ma'am, my memory of that time is a bit of a blank," Davis explains.

"Of course, I understand," Simmons responds, feeling glad that cover worked.

"I don't remember him from The Academy," Fitz whispers to Jemma.

"It was one of the times you weren't there," Simmons explains.

"Right," Fitz says, not sure if he believes her, as he and Simmons get to work on getting the data they need.

* * *

A little while later, even though Melinda and Daisy attempted to de-esclate the situation, Tobias still moved a police car, and Melinda had to sedate Hannah, as she didn't see another way to end the situation, and everyone is back on the plane.

As she has been told by Coulson that she is going to talk to Hannah, which is exactly what Melinda knew would happen, she has gone to her bunk so that she can leave her vest there. Walking into her bunk Melinda isn't at all surprised to find Daisy sitting on her bed, and so, without a word, Melinda closes the door and presses the hidden button, that will make the room soundproof, which Simmons installed a couple of days earlier.

"I'm okay, Daisy," Melinda assures her.

"Are you sure? I know this brought up some painful memories for you last time, and me being a jerk didn't exactly help," Daisy comments, and as she does Melinda smirks a little.

"I know what to expect this time," Melinda says, being vague.

"Which means you're still worried about not being okay," Daisy realizes, because she knows May. "Maybe I can be in the room, come up with some kind of excuse as to why," she suggests.

"No, that would be too suspicious," Melinda tells her. "We know what's to come, I can do this," Melinda assures her. "See if there is a way to protect the avionic bays from Tobias," Melinda tells Daisy.

"Okay," Daisy says, with a nod, before heading out of the bunk, being careful to check to make sure Ward isn't paying attention.

* * *

A little while later Daisy is down in the lab with Fitz and Simmons, while the interrogation room Camera is on the screen Daisy is paying more attention to her tablet as she is trying to figure out a way to secure the avionic bays and she has already seen the interrogation.

"What are her brainwaves telling you?" Fitz asks curious, as Simmons is paying attention to her tablet as she looks at Hanna's results for a second time.

"Nothing. They're normal," Simmons explains. "These readings are entirely within average ranges," Simmons explains. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be looking for though, all that I'm seeing at the moment is that she's upset," Simmons comments.

"That's not surprising," Daisy comments, without looking up.

"It's not," Simmons confirms.

"There has to be something unusual," Fitz says.

"There's not, maybe the particle accelerator data can tell us something," Simmons suggests, knowing it will.

"Okay," Fitz says, and he starts to load the data.

As she has hit a wall with what she is trying to find out Daisy decides to have a bit of fun and help get the proof they need. Knowing that she is only going to have one chance Daisy walks over to the holotable and zooms in on the area that Daisy knows, thanks to her conversation with Simmons, will tell the scientists exactly what they need to know, but Daisy makes sure to do it in a way to make it seem like she just wants to have fun with the holotable.

"No, you do not touch that!" Fitz says as he hits Daisy's hand. "Two semesters minimum of holographic engineering before you get to touch this!" Fitz says, and as he does Simmons is able to Zoom in more and get the image she wants.

"All right, all right!" Daisy exclaims, "I…"

"Fitz, Skye, look at this," Simmons says, distracting them, and making the image of the planet clear.

"What is that?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer.

"It looks like another world," Fitz admits.

"It's hell," Tobias says, appearing and hitting the holotable with the wrench he is holding.

"Coulson, May, Ward, we need you!" Daisy says through the coms, as she quickly uses her tablet to take a picture of Tobias as she figures it will be useful, before he disappears again, and as he does she starts to run the picture through Facial recognition just in case they lose power like they did last time.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz asks, feeling confused, and freaked out.

"A ghost," Daisy supplies, knowing that Simmons will hate that explanation so it will allow them to get out the real explanation in a way that makes sense, and not raise suspicion.

"He is not a ghost!" Simmons explains.

"He's an incorporeal being with a wrench, if he's not a ghost what do you think he is?" Daisy asks, and as she does Coulson, Melinda and Ward walk in.

"Not a ghost!" Simmons exclaims. "Hang on, he called the other world Hell, maybe he's trapped between this world and a that one, and that's why he disappeared!" Simmons suggests.

"That would make sense," Fitz confirms.

"Hey! What's going on?" Coulson asks, feeling very confused.

"Why are we talking about ghosts?" Ward asks, feeling just as confused as Coulson.

"Because there is one on the plane," Daisy explains.

"I told you, he's not a ghost," Simmons says, giving her girlfriend an annoyed look. "Sir, there is an incorporeal being on this plane, I believe it's a person stuck between worlds," Simmons explains, looking at Coulson.

"You're kidding," Ward says, shocked as Daisy's tablet beeps.

"I took a picture before he disappeared, we've got a facial recognition match," Daisy explains.

"You took a being of an incorporeal being?" Ward asks surprised.

"Of course," Daisy says, feeling like that is an obvious thing to do. "His name is Tobias Ford, he apparently died in the accident. That's another mark in the ghost column," Daisy says, because she thinks Jemma looks cute with how annoyed he is.

"He's not a ghost!" Simmons exclaims.

"Whatever he is I don't think it's a good idea for us to be in the air with an incorporeal being onboard," Melinda comments, putting an end to Daisy and Jemma's bickering as she knows it can go on for a while. "Coulson, I think I should put us down until we have this figured out," Melinda says, as if she can avoid making a crash landing, she would like to.

"That sounds like a good idea," Phil says, and once he does Melinda heads out of the lab.

"This's interesting," Daisy says, looking at her tablet.

"What?" Ward asks.

"So, their social media indicates that Tobias and Hanna were friends, but Tobias filed three safety complaints in the past month, each one in Hanna's department," Daisy explains.

"Maybe there really were problems," Ward suggests.

"No, from what I've read about Hanna she isn't just detailed orientated, but is someone who really cares and that's why she is a safety inspector," Daisy explains. "And why was Tobias holding a wrench? That makes no sense," Daisy comments, trying to get someone to realize what she and Simmons already know.

"Maybe he was causing the safety problems," Phil suggests.

"Why would he do that?" Fitz asks confused, but before anyone can answer Tobias appears.

"Let her out, or let me in," Tobias says, in a threatening manner.

"Not going to happen," Phil says, and once he does Tobias disappears again and the plane power cuts out seconds later. "Ward go help May! Everyone else strap in!" Phil exclaims, and that's exactly what everyone does.

* * *

Because Melinda was already in the process of landing the plane when she loses power it isn't hard for her to finish landing without too much of an issue, in fact she doesn't even really need Ward's help.

Once the plane is has landed on the ground the entire team is outside the Command Centre, where Phil is handing out walkie talkies.

"Our ear comms are usually relayed through the plane so here's some hardware," Phil explains as he hands them out.

"Should be useful, but how are we going to fight something that we can't see?" Ward asks.

"I have an idea," Melinda reveals, causing everyone to look at her.

"May, do you want to share with the group?" Phil asks curious.

"No, not when Ford could be listening," Melinda admits. "Ward should escort Fitz and Simmons downstairs, assess the damage, and get us up and running," Melinda says, stepping into the position of the person who makes the calls, without even meaning to, as that is what she has been doing, along with Natasha and Carol, for the past six years. "Phil, you and Skye should see if you can radio HQ,"

"What are you going to do?" Daisy asks, even though she has a suspicion.

"What I have to do," Melinda explains.

"May," Phil says, drawing out her name as a way to say 'explain please', and once he speaks Melinda looks directly at him.

"Phil, I can fix the problem," Melinda says, and as she does Daisy sees a look of horror appear on Phil's face, but she isn't sure that anyone else, even Ward, would have realized.

"Okay," Phil says, against his better judgement. "You all heard May, let's get to work," Phil says.

"Yes Sir," Ward says, and he, Fitz, and Simmons head downstairs, once they do Phil and Daisy head upstairs.

* * *

As they walk upstairs Daisy makes sure to 'accidently' knock one of Phil's heavy books down and kicks it so that is will hopefully keep the door open. When they walk into the office Daisy realizes that there is a conversation that Phil needs to have, even though she doesn't.

"You okay, AC? You looked like you saw a ghost down there…. I mean, you know what I mean," Daisy explains, realizing after she spoke that she should have probably thought of a better way to describe that.

"I'm fine," Phil says, but Daisy can tell that he is lying.

"You don't seem fine, and you haven't since May said she was going to fix the problem," Daisy explains, and once more Phil gets a look of pain on his face. "You've heard her say that before," Daisy says, knowing the answer, but suspecting that that is the only way to get Coulson to talk.

"Once," Phil admits. "There was a mission. We were the welcome wagon, and it went south," Phil explains, pausing what he was doing to look at Daisy.

"What do you mean, went south?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer and wishes she didn't.

"A civilian girl and a few of our guys were stuck inside a building being held by the followers of this gifted individual, or worshippers, we never found out," Phil reveals.

"May did," Daisy says, knowing that for a fact.

"She took it upon herself to get them out. Said she could fix the problem. So, she went in, crossed off the enemy force. Didn't say how," Phil says,

"Did she lose anyone in there?" Daisy asks, doing so for the sole reason that it is what she asked last time.

"Herself," Phil answers. "May used to be different. She was always quiet, she just, she was warm," Phil says, and Daisy thinks about how she knows Melinda to be warm. "Fearless in a different way, getting in trouble, pulling pranks, thought rules were meant to be broken, sound familiar?" Phil says, and as he does Daisy realizes that she has seen that side of Melinda in recent years, usually when she is around two specific people, neither of them are on the plane. "But when she walked out of that building, it was like that part of her was gone. I tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't tell me what went down in there," Phil explains.

"What did you say?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer.

"I said the words I thought she needed to hear," Phil admits.

"It's why you want her on the plane, to see if that person is still in there somewhere," Daisy says, knowing that it is, and as she speaks she and Phil are locked in, despite Daisy's attempt to make sure they weren't.

* * *

Over the next few minutes, using the exact same method as they used last time, Daisy, Phil, Fitz, Simmons and Ward get out of their respective traps.

"The cage is open, May and Hanna are gone," Ward explains as he walks up to where the others are standing.

"Why would May take Hanna somewhere?" Fitz asks confused.

"To protect the rest of us," Phil says, knowing that without a doubt.

"She must have realized something we didn't," Daisy says.

"Like what?" Simmons asks, even though she knows.

"I think it's got to have something to do with Tobias's behavior. He was Hanna's friend, and yet he kept making safety problems, and since the accident…" Daisy says, trailing off to make it seem like she has realized something

"Skye, what is it?" Phil asks.

"I think he likes her, and that he's been trying to protect Hannah," Daisy explains.

"If that's the case, and May has realized that, she would have taken Hanna somewhere secluded where she can deal with Tobias," Ward explains.

"We have the golden retrievers we can find them," Fitz says, and that's what they do.

* * *

At the secluded Barn that May has taken Hanna too she knows she has seconds before Tobias will show up and so she has seconds to put her plan into motion.

"Hanna, when Tobias appears, I need you to tell him I won't hurt you," Melinda explains. "Can you do that?" Melinda asks gently, as Tobias appears.

"Tobias, wait, she's a friend." Hanna explains. "You have to stop," Hanna tells him.

"Listen, we believe you're trapped between two words, this world…" Melinda starts to explain.

"And hell. I'm being dragged to hell for what I did," Tobias comments.

"What did you do?" Tobias asks.

"Just loosen a few bolts and then you'd visit. It was the best part of my day. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt," Tobias explains.

"Oh, no. Tobias. How could you?" Hanna asks.

"I killed them, and even worse, everyone started blaming you. I tr… I tried to stop them," Tobias explains.

"But you hurt more people," Hanna says.

"I was trying to protect you from them, trying to atone for my sin. Hanna please, maybe if you'll forgive me I won't go to hell," Tobias hopes.

"Only god can forgive you," Hanna comments.

"And he won't," Melinda says, as she still believes that. "You can't undo what's been done. That will be with you forever, but trying to hold onto this life, clinging to the person you thought you could be, that's hell," Melinda says. "And you're dragging her down with you," Melinda says, as, just like last time, she sees a golden retriever. "You have to let go before my people come and make you do it. If you care about her, and I know you do, let her go. Let the girl go," Melinda says as the team arrive, "Tobias. Let the girl go," Melinda says, and as she does Tobias disappears.

The second Tobias disappears Daisy runs up to Melinda and Hanna, even though she wants to hug Melinda she knows Melinda needs a moment and so she hugs Hannah, knowing they will talk later.

"What did you say to him?" Phil asks Melinda curious.

"Same words you said to me in Bahrain," Melinda says, before walking past Phil.

* * *

A little while later the plane is almost ready to get back into the air and Phil and Daisy have had a conversation which means just as much to Daisy as it did the first time, though this time she knew, without a doubt, that her words about Melinda were right. Being glad that it is what she did in the previous timeline so it won't be suspicious Daisy has headed to the cockpit.

"Mind if I keep you company?" Daisy asks curious.

"You know I don't," Melinda responds, and once she does Daisy walks over and sits in the co-pilots seat, as Melinda takes off the plane.

"We got this done quicker than last time, didn't we?" Daisy asks, as she has her suspicion.

"We did," Melinda confirms, and the two of them drift into comfortable silence.

"Have you seen any sign of them?" Daisy asks curious, there being no question about who she is talking about.

"Not yet," Melinda answers.

"I miss them too," Daisy says, knowing Melinda doesn't without the older women needing to say it. "You know I realized something today," Daisy reveals, and as she does Melinda gives her an interested look. "I can't wait for Coulson to see you around Carol and Nat, it's going to make him so happy," Daisy explains, knowing that without a doubt.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Melinda says.

"Oh come on!" Daisy says, with a laugh. "You're happy when you're around them, Carol especially. Even with the hell we've come from you manage to still have fun when you're with them," Daisy reminds Melinda.

"It's hard not to when Carol's around. She's like a ray of sunshine, and I don't mean that because of her powers," Melinda says, there being a fondness to her voice that Daisy doesn't hear that often.

"So what, last year's prank war was Carols fault?" Daisy asks curious, knowing that that was exactly what everyone at the Base needed considering everything that was going on at the time so it actually did a world of good. "Because I seem to remember you were the one who started that," Daisy reveals, looking amused.

"It was Carol's idea, she just couldn't execute it," Melinda says, purposely keeping her face blank.

"Sure," Daisy says, disbelieving, and the two of them drift into a comfortable silence.

Even though Daisy knows it is going to be a shock to Coulson, Fitz and everyone else in this time who knows Melinda Daisy honestly can't wait to the truth is revealed and May can go back to being the May she knows.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

Two weeks have passed since the team helped Hannah and ever since Melinda has been trying to think of a way to make it so Phil isn't abducted, and she believes she has come up with a plan, now the only question is whether things will work out the way she is planning.

While everyone is spread out around the plane Daisy is sitting on her bunk, with the door open, looking for any signs that indicate Carol and Valkyrie have made it to earth, to her disappointment she hasn't found anything.

"What are you doing?" Coulson asks, walking up to her, and Daisy internally curses herself, realizing that between the monitoring bracelet, and the fact that she has an open door she should have seen this coming.

"Looking for weird stuff," Daisy explains, as that is the most fitting explanation.

"Really?" Phil asks, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, well with this thing I can't exactly look into my Mom, so I thought I would see if there was something I could do to help," Daisy explains, showing her bracelet as she speaks, and figuring that considering the circumstances that is the best lie she can think off.

"Skye, we don't know that the SHIELD agent who dropped you at the orphanage was your mother," Phil reminds Daisy.

"It's the only lead I have," Daisy says, trying to remember what she felt the first time she went through this so that she can put the right emotion in her voice.

"I understand that," Phil reveals. "Skye I've asked Agent May to look into SHIELD's more restrictive files to see if she can find anything," Phil explains.

"Really?" Daisy asks, making her voice sound more curious than angry.

"Really, I'll let you know how it goes," Phil reveals, and Daisy nods. "Come on, we've got a case," Phil says, and Daisy fills with dread as she knows what is going to happen.

* * *

Downstairs Melinda is taking advantage of the last few minutes of sparing with Ward she has before Coulson comes to tell them that they have a case. While it is supposed to be a friendly sparing session Melinda would be lying if she said she wasn't pushing the limit, though thankfully Ward doesn't realize that.

"Towel down," Phil says, appearing above the cargo bay, as Melinda once more knocks down Ward. "Command center in ten," Phil reveals, and Melinda, quiet reluctantly, helps Ward back to his feet.

* * *

A little while later the team have been briefed about what is going on, a briefing Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons have heard before, and Phil have left the bus to go to Mike. After making sure Ward is distracted Melinda, Daisy and Simmons have made their way to the cockpit so that they can talk.

"We can't let Coulson be kidnapped again. It's not fair!" Daisy says, once she is sure that no one is listening in.

"Don't worry, I have a plan," Melinda reveals, as she pulls out her cellphone, causing Simmons and Daisy to exchange a look as Melinda makes a phone call.

"Yeah?" Bobbi asks, answering her phone.

"Are you on a mission at the moment?" Melinda asks curious.

"No, just finished one and don't have to report to the Hub for a few days," Bobbi explains.

"I'm going to send you an address, it's Mike Peterson's sisters, his son, Ace is there," Melinda explains. "I need you to get Ace, his aunt, and cousin and take them to a safehouse, but make sure you forward the phone, Mike is going to call," Melinda explains.

"Can do," Bobbi responds. "I guess you're trying to prevent Couslon's abduction," Bobbi realizes, as that would make sense given the timeline.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "I'll send the address to you now, keep me updated," Melinda requests.

"Of course, as long as you do the same," Bobbi requests, before hanging up.

"Ward and Garrett are going to be so pissed when they realize they can't get Ace," Daisy says, looking forward to that as the harder she can make things better for Ward and Garrett the better, plus this will also prevent Ace and Mike from going through a traumatic experience.

"They really are," Simmons confirms.

"We shouldn't celebrate too soon," Melinda says, having sent the address to Bobbi. "We should go, Coulson will be back soon," Melinda explains.

"Good point," Daisy says, with a nod, and being careful, only opening the door a little so that she can make sure the cost is clear. Once she is sure that it is she heads out of the cockpit, and Simmons quickly follows behind.

* * *

A little while later Melinda and Phil are waiting downstairs for Mike while Daisy, Simmons, Fitz and Ward are up in the command center.

"It's not good, at all. The guy was a ticking time bomb… literally," Ward comments.

"HQ wouldn't have sent him if he was still combustible," Fitz comments.

"They must have found a way to stabilize him somehow," Simmons comments, even though she knows it wasn't HQ, but her and Fitz.

"They stabilize his attitude? Cause he was pretty hostile in Union Station," Ward comments.

"Isn't that what we do, open or doors to people regardless of their past and give them a place to belong?" Simmons asks, trying really hard not to glare at Ward.

"You have no reason to worry about, Mike, Ward, he's a good guy," Daisy explains, believing that without a doubt.

"Who's been in the centipede program!" Simmons quickly adds.

"Exactly, he can give us some superpower backup," Daisy says, wishing that she could use her powers to give them backup, but that will be very hard to explain right now.

"Yeah, just saying, this could easily go sideways," Ward says, knowing that will be a very good thing for him. "I mean, the last time we saw this guy he was a raging homicidal maniac," Ward says, pacing around the command center and as he does he notices the look on Fitz's face, and Daisy and Simmons trying to hide their amusement. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Ward asks, before turning to see Mike and Coulson.

"Mr Peterson, this is Agent Grant Ward. He's the man who shot you at Union Station. Fitz-Simmons designed the weapon he used, and I think you remember…." Phil says, referring to Daisy.

"Kidnap victim," Daisy says, remembering that that is what she said last time.

"You joined SHIELD?" Mike asks shocked.

"Yeah, turns out, guys in suits… not so bad," Daisy says, smiling at Phil.

"Look, I know Union Station could have gone another way. Another team might not have let me out of there alive. I owe you, all of you," Mike reveals.

"You really don't," Simmons says, not being able to think of all the bad things the Mike she knew went through, and how good of an ally he was.

"Simmons is right, that's bygones, and water under a distant bridge far away," Daisy explains. "How's your Son?" Daisy asks curious.

"Still with my sister. He thinks I'm working construction, but he's good, happy," Mike explains, and both Daisy and Simmons hope they can help make sure Ace stays that way.

"So, what do we have?" Phil asks curious.

"Not much on Po. I checked his previous known addresses, and old military contacts, came up empty," Daisy explains.

"We've been looking for where Po might be on the outside. Let's look at his life on the inside, see if that gets us any leads," Phil instructs. "Anything on the Centipede soldiers?" Phil asks curious.

"We found a facial recog match on one of them. Name's Brian Hayward. Stationed in Afghanistan for three years, then fell of the radar when he got back. Only living relative ... sister, Laura, Sophomore at the University of Ohio," Ward explains.

"She's our best shot at finding Hayward. You and I will go talk to her," Phil says to Ward. "Have May set a course for Cleveland," Phil instructs.

* * *

A little while later Phil and Ward have gone to talk to Hayward's sister, while Fitz and Simmons are in the lab with Mike. While the others are all busy Melinda is walking up to Daisy who is on her computer, trying already to see if she can hack into Cyertech's eye tech as she figures that between her future knowledge, and how primitive Hydra's tech is at this point, she has a chance.

"I just spoke to Bobbi," Melinda reveals, knowing that it is safe to talk as Ward is not around.

"Has she gotten to Ace?" Daisy asks worried.

"Yeah, he, his aunt, and his cousin are all safe," Melinda assures her.

"Good," Daisy says relieved, "I'm trying to hack the eye implants, but even with everything I know it's not proving to be easy," Daisy admits.

"Keep trying," Melinda says.

"I will," Daisy confirms. "We should go to the command center, Mike will be up in a few minutes to id Rania," Daisy explains, honestly not sure how else they are going to get Rania's identify when she is such a hidden person.

"Good point," Melinda responds, and the two of them head to the command center to stage the conversation they have had before so that Mike can ID Rania.

* * *

A little while after Melinda and Daisy talked about Ace being safe with Bobbi Daisy is knocking on the door to the cage, as she wants to have this conversation with Mike again, as she remembers Mike told her once that it did help him.

"Come in," Mike says and Daisy walks in.

"Oh, it almost looks homey," Daisy says, walking in and as she does she, unsurprisingly, finds Mike holding a picture, "Is that Ace?" Daisy asks, referring to the picture, and Mike gives it to her, "What a cutie," Daisy comments, with a chuckle as she sits down next to Mike. "He must be so proud of you, his dad working for SHIELD…. Which he can't know with everything being classified," Daisy says, feeling like having the same conversation is the best way to handle the whole situation.

"That's all right. He knows I'm working. Called him on his birthday and gave him all the 'Heroes of New York' action figures," Mike reveals, as Daisy hands the picture back.

"Nice, are you two close?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer.

"We're the team, I'd do everything for this little guy," Mike reveals, and Daisy can't help but think of May who has done so much for her and has proven time and time again that there is nothing she wouldn't do for her.

"It's got to be the best feeling, son looking up to you who wants to grown up to be just like you," Daisy says. While she doesn't know that exactly feeling she has tried to be positive example to Robin, Morgan, Lila and Cassie, she tried to be someone they could all look too, so she on some level she gets what that feeling is, but they were little sisters to her.

"Yeah, looks like he's growing fast, though," Mike says, as the door opens and Phil appears.

"You said you wanted your shot, here it is," Phil reveals, as he hands Mike an outfit that Fitz and Simmons created.

"I won't let you down," Mike promises, and once he does Daisy heads out of the cage so that Mike can get ready.

* * *

A little while later Mike has changed into his outfit, which unknown to both him and Fitz, has added protection in the area Simmons knows he is going to need more protection, and he, Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, and Ward are all in the cargo bay.

"I think it's quiet smart," Simmons comments, feeling like this is an even better version that the first one.

"How does it feel?" Fitz asks.

"Feels good, comfortable," Mike admits.

"Having powers is cheating," Ward says, and Daisy has to bite her tongue to stop herself from commenting. "But the suit's pretty cool," Ward admits, and Daisy is pretty sure that that would be hard for him to do.

"It's perfect for an array of tactical missions," Fitz explains.

"Yeah, also measures your heart rate, systolic pressures, and glucose levels," Simmons says.

"All while proving state-of-the-art ballistic protection," Fitz reveals.

"Thanks," Mike says.

"Oh no, thank you," Simmons says.

"We've never been so proud," Fitz comments, as Phil and Melinda walk into the cargo bay, from upstairs.

"Hayward's cellphone has been traced to an abandoned factory about eight miles from here." Phil explains.

"Probably centipede's new lab," Ward comments, even though he knows that it is.

"Certainly, been their MO we destroy one factory, they set up another, putting us back to square one. This time, I want answers," Phil reveals.

"Means we go in quiet, do minimal damage to the facility and the people inside," Melinda explains

"Ward, May, you'll go in through the West entrance through the loading doc. Skye, Fitz-Simmons you'll run back end from outside," Phil says, and Daisy truly hates that as she wants to help, but she knows she can't say anything without raising a whole lot of suspicion.

"We're doing this just us? We've been playing whack- a-mole with these guys since Ward first picked me out of my van. Shouldn't Big SHIELD be sending in backup?" Daisy asks, even though she knows it is no used.

"Trust me, they already did," Phil comments. "Let's move," He instructs, and everyone stats to leave, as they do Melinda, Daisy and Simmons exchange looks, all knowing that this is going to be hard for them not to give things away.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Phil, Ward, and Mike have headed into the factory while Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons are outside. As she knows Daisy so well Simmons is multitasking, she is distracting Fitz from realizing that Daisy is doing things she can't explain, and she is subtly putting her hand on Daisy's leg to stop her from going into the facility, as she knows that's what Daisy is close to doing.

"May, Coulson, Ward, Mike, be careful those containers near you have people inside," Daisy explains.

"How do you know?" Ward asks, cursing Daisy and not releasing that Melinda has already prepared for that.

"I just do," Daisy responds, and the second she does the solders burst out of the containers and start to fight Melinda, Ward, Coulson and Mike.

Due to the fact that, she knows what to expect, and she has a lot more experience fighting superpowered people since she original had this fight, Melinda is able to fight her solider with a lot more ease, even managing to impress, and worry, Ward.

As Coulson and Mike don't have Melinda's advantage their fight is harder, and Mike gets the same wound as he did last time, except, thanks to what Simmons did, it is less severe.

* * *

A little while later the team are back on the plane, and Fitz, Daisy, Simmons, Coulson, and Mike are in the medical area where Mike is being treated and they are learning about the technology in play, none of which is surprise to Daisy and Simmons.

"The one on the left is Akela Amador's. Hayward's is on the right. Now, his prosthetic was slightly damaged, but based on digital reconstruction, we can now confirm that the technology is virtually identical," Fitz explains. "Hayward's prosthetic has the same internal power source, backscatter capabilities, and biomechanics as Amador," Fitz explains.

"So, Centipede also designed the eye implant?" Phil asks.

"These guys are serious multitaskers," Daisy says, knowing that that is an understatement.

"Who's Akela Amador?" Mike asks curious.

"Former SHIELD agent, the first people we encountered with this eye technology, a good agent who was forced to do some bad things," Phil explains.

"Kind of a pattern with you guys," Mike comments.

"You have no idea," Daisy mutters to herself, too quietly for anyone to hear.

"So," Mike says, as he stands up with difficulty. "Those soldiers at the warehouse were forced to attack us through that eye thing?" Mike asks.

"They were getting orders, when the tide turned in our favor Centipede flipped Hayward's kills witch, told the other guy to run," Phil explains. "Can you tack the eye feed like before, find their location?" Phil asks Daisy curious.

"I'm working on it, but they've upgraded since Amador, their feed might be untraceable now," Daisy says, as she is determined not to give up.

"Their technology keeps advancing at disturbing rapid pace. They must have endless manpower, resources," Phil comments.

"And someone with a fat wallet," Daisy says, trying to hint towards Quinn, but she isn't sure if she could come right out and say it right now.

"Po's the strategist, Rania's the recruiter, perhaps this Clairvoyant's the money," Simmons says, saying what she said last time, and like her girlfriend she is trying to think of a way to hint towards Quinn.

"That makes sense. If I could see the future I'd go straight to Las Vegas," Fitz comments.

"Whoever's behind them may or may not be psychic," Phil says, and as he does Daisy and Simmons exchange looks. "But they're one step ahead of us at every time. I need to update HQ. this is bigger than we thought," Phil comments.

* * *

A little while later Daisy, Melinda, and Simmons have managed to sneak away again to the cockpit, but this time they are taking more precautions than before as they know very soon Ward is going to be pissed.

"How bad is Mike's injury this time?" Daisy asks worried.

"Not as bad as last time, I did my best to make sure it would be as minor as possible," Simmons explains. "Are you okay May? You fought differently from last time so I couldn't tell if you got hurt," Simmons explains, looking for signs of injuries on May as she knows Melinda isn't likely to admit when she is hurt.

"I didn't have Ward take a blow for me and think he was fooling me, so I'm good," Melinda admits. "Look, we don't know what's going to happen now, Garrett is probably going to try to get Coulson another way, so we need to be careful," Melinda says, looking Daisy and Simmons.

"Of course," Daisy says, and Simmons nods.

* * *

A little while later Mike has had a conversation with Coulson and because of the conversation he is sitting in the cage and after a few moments of hesitation he pulls his phone and makes a call.

"Hello," Ace answers.

"Hey, Ace," Mike greats, feeling overwhelming joy upon hearing his son's voice.

"Dad!" Ace says sounding excited.

"It's so good to hear your voice, Buddy. And I got some good news… I'm gonna get to come home and see you for a bit," Mike reveals.

"Awesome!" Ace says, sounding excited, as while he has found Bobbi pretty cool he really wants his Dad. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too," Mike admits, as tears come to his eyes as he really, truly, has.

* * *

While Mike is in the cage on his phone, Ward is also on his phone, but he is having a much more unpleasant conversation.

"I don't know what happened, Coulson hasn't said anything about Peterson's kid being moved," Ward says, feeling completely confused.

"Well he has been, and now we can't do what we were planning." Garrett says angrily. "Fix this!" He orders, before hanging up.

Once Garrett hangs up Ward signs and wonders why the hell Coulson didn't tell him about Mike's family being moved. Feeling like he has to come up with a new plan Ward goes to head out of his bunk, but just as he opens the door a little he hears voices and so he pauses, and listens.

"Agent Coulson," Mike's voice says. "I would really like it if I could go visit my son, is there any way I could get a car?" Mike asks curious.

"I'll drive you," Phil responds, as he feels like that is the least he could do.

"I couldn't ask you to do that Sir," Mike responds.

"You're not asking, I'm offering," Phil reveals. "We're at a stalemate right now, this would be good," Phil says,

"Thank you, Sir," Mike says, sounding incredibly grateful. "But I wouldn't want to take you away from the mission," Mike admits.

"It's fine, no one will even notice I'm gone," Coulson says, and as he does Ward grins. "Let's go," he says, and once he does Ward hears the sounds of their footsteps walking away.

As soon as the footsteps die away Ward pulls out his burner phone as he knows that this is exactly the chance he needs to get Garrett what he wants.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

Having spent about an hour with Daisy and Melinda trying, and failing, to figure out a way for them to reveal what they know about Centipede without revealing the Hydra connection, Simmons is walking into the lab where Fitz is.

"Hi Fitz," Simmons greats, it feeling better than she can put in words to be able to spend time with her best friend again.

"Where have you been?" Fitz asks curious.

"With Skye and May, going over the mission," Jemma lies, without there even being a hint as to that is not what she is doing.

"Oh did you learn anything?" Fitz asks curious.

"We're not sure, we're trying to find a reason, other than a psychic, to explain why Centipede seems to be one step ahead of us," Simmons explains.

"Did you find one?" Fitz asks curious.

"Not yet," Simmons says as they haven't found a way to explain what they know, and as she does she realizes something. "Fitz's, where's Lola?"

"Agent Coulson left with Mike about forty minutes ago," Fitz explains.

"Oh no," Simmons says worried, before she can stop herself.

"Jemma?" Fitz asks confused, but Simmons just hurries out of the lab.

As she goes to hurry upstairs Simmons runs into the last person she wanted to run into, Ward, when she is halfway up the stairs.

"Something wrong, Simmons?" Ward asks.

"No," Simmons lies, as she tries to step around Ward.

"Are you sure, you look like you're in a hurry," Ward notes, as while he doesn't care he knows that the version of himself that he is pretending to be would care.

"I just want Skye's opinion on something," Simmons says, almost forgetting to say Skye instead of Daisy but thankfully she realized before Ward could realize what she was going to say.

"Okay," Ward comments, and once he does he steps aside so that Simmons can walk past.

Being careful to move in a way that won't raise suspicion Simmons heads deeper into the plane and to her relief both Melinda and Daisy are in the command center.

"We might have a big problem," Simmons comments the second she walks into the command center.

"Of course, we do," Melinda says, with a sigh, as all three of them turn off their inner ear coms.

"What's going on?" Daisy asks her girlfriend curious.

"Coulson left in Lola with Mike about forty minutes ago," Simmons explains, and right away she sees the worried looks appear on both Daisy and Melinda's faces.

Reacting quickly Melinda quickly pulls her phone and calls Phil, knowing that she will be able to make an excuse as to why she is calling, but to her worry, the call goes to voicemail.

"Voicemail," Melinda says, as she hangs up. "Daisy…" Melinda starts to say.

"Already on it," Daisy responds, and she quickly types onto the tablet she is working on. "Okay, got it, Lola's not moving," Daisy reveals, putting an image on the screen.

"That's halfway between Mike's sister and here," Melinda realizes.

"If he flew they would have made that trip in about five minutes," Daisy comments, knowing that, as Melinda gives her a Simmons very specific looks, as Ward and Fitz walk into the command center.

"What's gong on?" Ward asks, seeing what is on the screen and not being able to believe that they already seem to be concerned about Coulson.

"We need to update HQ soon and I couldn't find Coulson," Melinda explains. "Skye is tracking Lola because he didn't answer his phone," Melinda explains.

"Do you think somethings happened?" Fitz asks worried.

"I don't know, but something isn't right," Melinda comments.

"Is that where Coulon's car is? I can go check the location." Ward offers, as that is what will work best with his plan.

"If something's happened to Coulson I'm not staying behind," Daisy argues, knowing that she doesn't have to worry about that being suspicious as it's exactly how her past self would have reacted.

"None of us are," Melinda reveals. "Let's go, I'll drive," Melinda says, noticing a brief look of annoyance pass over Ward's face, and that's just because she was expecting to see it, and all five of them head out of the command center.

* * *

Even though Melinda driving isn't as fast as Lola flying it is still petty fast and so she, Daisy, Simmons, Fitz, and Ward manage to get to where Lola is pretty quickly.

"Be careful, we don't know what happened here," Melinda instructs as everyone gets out of the car and they all head to the car.

"Everything looks okay," Daisy notes, though she knows that doesn't mean a whole lot.

"Here's Coulson's phone, and his coms," Melinda says, handing them to Daisy as she tries to turn on Lola, which she is able to do without a problem.

"They didn't break down," Ward comments.

"Somehow I don't think Coulson would have left Lola even if they did," Daisy comments.

"What could have happened? Nothing looks out of place," Simmons comments.

"Which likely means Coulson was surprised," Melinda comments.

"By who?" Fitz asks.

"Centipede, it's the only thing that makes sense," Ward comments, feeling annoyed that he has been figured out, but he figures that the best way to help with the problem is to make it seem like he has answers, from where he is trying to look for things.

"It is," Melinda confirms. "There's nothing here, we should get back to the Bus and contact HQ," Melinda explains, and as she does both Daisy and Simmons suspect that HQ will not be the only people Melinda contacts.

"We can't leave Lola here! Coulson would hate that," Daisy argues.

"You and I will take Lola back," Melinda says, looking at Daisy. "Ward, you drive the truck," Melinda says, throwing him the keys.

"Yes Ma'am," Ward responds, as he heads to the truck, and once he has turned away Melinda nods at Simmons, who follows.

As Fitz, Simmons and Ward get into the SUV Melinda and Daisy get into Lola, both of them know that the Coulson they know would be glad that it was the two of them in his precious car, but whether the Coulson of this time would feel the same way is a bit uncertain.

Once she and Daisy are in Lola Melinda quickly starts to drive and both she and Daisy mute their coms.

"What the hell? How did this happen?" Daisy asks confused.

"Ward must have seen Phil leave with Mike, felt like he had a chance," Melinda suggests.

"What are we going to do? May, we can't let Rania use that machine on Coulson again, it's torture, he doesn't deserve that," Daisy says, as while she knows Coulson would like answers she doesn't want him to get the answers that way.

"I know," Melinda responds. "Call Nat, put it on speaker," Melinda requests.

"Okay," Daisy responds, not questioning Melinda, and she does just that.

"Hey Daisy, everything okay?" Natasha asks, there being a level of concern to her voice that only those who know her can detect.

"Nat, we've got a problem," Melinda reveals.

"Of course we do," Natasha says, with a sigh. "How bad?" Natasha asks curious.

"Pretty bad, are you and Sharon on a mission right now?" Melinda asks.

"Just Sharon pretending to be Steve's neighbor, but apart from that nope," Natasha explains. "I'm guessing you need help," Natasha says.

"Yeah," Melinda admits. "We stopped Coulson from being abducted in the same way he was in our timeline, but he's now been abducted in a different way," Melinda explains.

"Damn it," Natasha says annoyed. "What do you need?"

"Last time Phil was taken to a location in the Mojave Desert. If I send you the coordinates do you think you and Sharon can go there and rescue him? While coming up with an excuse as to how you found him," Melinda requests.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Natasha responds.

"Thanks, I've got to deal with Hand, and Ward," Melinda reveals.

"Good luck," Natasha responds, as she knows Melinda is going to need it.

"You too," Melinda responds. "Nat there were centipede soldiers in play last time, I don't know if they were guarding the area or if Ward warned them, so be prepared," Melinda warns.

"We will," Natasha responds. "We'll let you know how it goes," Natasha explains.

"Thanks Nat," Melinda says gratefully.

"You never have to thank me, Mel, you know that," Natasha responds, her voice gentle, before hanging up.

"Do you really think they would have taken him to the same location?" Daisy asks curious, and Melinda nods.

"They didn't know not to," Melinda explains. "Nat and Sharon will get him back, Daisy," Melinda assures her.

"I know," Daisy responds, as she knows exactly what Natasha and Sharon are capable of, and the two of them drift into silence.

* * *

For the next six hours things for Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons progress in basically the same way they did the first time, though this time the three of them, as Daisy was able to have whispered conversation with Simmons, are less worried than they were the first time they lived through this.

As they had to travel from DC Natasha and Sharon have made their way to the location where they know Phil was held last time. As they have 'obtained' a helicopter Natasha and Sharon are doing a quick fly around to get a lay of the land.

"You know this is going to be awkward to explain," Sharon comments, looking at Natasha who is the one who is flying.

"Not really, I made a paper trail that explains this. If anyone asks this is connected to that arms dealers case we got right after we woke up here," Natasha explains, knowing that she has got the evidence set up in a way that will mean Hydra won't be suspicious that she knows about them.

"Okay then," Sharon says, completely trusting Natasha, and as she speaks, she notices something. "Looks like we've got company," Sharon says as she notices several men who are clearly centipede soldiers run out of a building.

"I see them," Natasha assures her friend, and she uses the helicopter guns to fire on them, killing them both. "I'll put us down," Natasha says.

A couple of minutes later Natasha and Sharon are climbing out of the helicopter and heading towards the building that was included in the coordinate message they got from Melinda as the location where Phil was being held.

Heading into the building, with guns raised, Natasha and Sharon find a bald man standing over Phil who is inside what they both is basically a torture machine, and so without hesitation Sharon shoots and kills him.

Once Poe is dead Natasha hurries towards Phil while Sharon pulls out the cords connected to the machine, knowing that that is what Melinda did last time as she has heard the story.

"Phil, talk to me," Natasha says, getting to her side.

"Tasha?" Phil asks, clearly confused, and feeling a little out of it, as he isn't sure what to think about Poe insisting, he was dead for days.

"Hey Phil, glad you're not dead," Natasha says, as she helps him to sit up, meaning that a hell of a lot more than he knows. "You okay?"

"I think so," Phil says, as he notices who else in the room. "Sharon?" he asks, feeling even more confused.

"Yep, it's good to see you, Phil, despite the circumstances," Sharon admits, as she walks over to him.

"What…how….how did you find me?" Phil asks confused as he expected it to be Melinda, Daisy and his team to find him.

"By chance. We were looking into something else, and saw a centipede solider. Fury had sent out a briefing about both Centipede and you, so we thought we'd have a look," Natasha explains, flawlessly lying. "Do you think you can walk?" Natasha asks curious.

"Yeah," Phil says, and as he gets to his feat he shakes a little so Natasha puts his arm around her shoulder and helps him.

* * *

A couple of hours after Natasha and Sharon rescued Phil Agent Hand has called all the agents on the plane into the Command Centre to tell them something Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons already know as they have gotten a message from Sharon.

"I have an update," Hand reveals, as the agents walk into the room. "Agent Coulson has been found," Hand reveals.

"He has?" Daisy asks excited.

"How?" Ward asks, feeling completely shocked as he doesn't understand how that could have happened.

"Is he alright?" Simmons asks, even though she knows the answer, as she knows it is the right thing to ask.

"Agent Coulson was found by Agent Romanoff and Agent 13 who were investigating another case," Hand explains, and Ward finds himself internally cursing both of the agents. "He will be arriving here shortly, and he does not seem to be injured," Hand reveals.

"That's amazing," Daisy says happily.

"What about Mike Peterson?" Simmons asks curious.

"Agent Romanoff and Agent Thirteen saw no sign of him," Hand explains, causing Melinda, Daisy and Simmons to feel worried. "Dismissed," Agent Hand says, and once she does the team head out of the command center, Melinda, Daisy and Simmons all feeling glad about what has happened with Phil, but they are also feeling worried for Mike.

* * *

A little while later Phil has arrived back on the plane, though without Natasha and Sharon as they had to get back to DC, and everyone, with the exception of Ward, were very glad to have him back. While the rest of the team are spreading out through the plane, as Phil told them to get back to work, Melinda is walking into Phil's office.

"You should be proud of Skye," Melinda reveals, knowing that there is something she has to make right in this time. "She kept her head, listened to Hand's instructions even though she hated them, but still did what she did best to try and find you," Melinda reveals.

"Do you think she's ready to have the bracelet removed?" Phil asks.

"I do," Melinda confirms.

"Okay," Phil says, with a nod, and Melinda makes no effort to move. "Is there something else?" Phil asks curious.

"You okay?" Melinda asks.

"I'm fine," Phil responds, and as he does Melinda can tell that he isn't completely telling the truth, but she isn't sure if he has realized as much as he did last time.

"You don't seem it," Melinda admits. "You can talk to me, Phil,"

"I know," Phil assures Melinda, with a smile. "It was nice seeing, Tasha," Phil admits, and Melinda smiles. "I guess the Avengers will know I'm alive soon,".

"How does that make you feel?" Melinda asks curious.

"Good, I think it's the right thing," Phil admits, and Melinda nods. "So, you drove Lola," Phil comments.

"Yep," Melinda confirms, smirking slightly. "Would you have preferred I left her in the middle of nowhere?" Melinda asks curious, even though she knows the answer, and Phil just stands open mouth.

"Please tell me you were at least careful with her," Phil requests, and Melinda just rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry Phil, I treated her just like I would a jet," Melinda says, as heads out of the office.

"You crash jets!" Phil says worried, as Melinda leaves.

* * *

Even though he knows it is a risk Ward is once more reaching out to Garrett via phoning his mentor in his bunk.

"What the hell happened?" Garett asks, answering the phone after only a couple of rings.

"I don't know," Ward admits. "Romanoff and Carter found him somehow," Ward explains.

"That shouldn't be possible," Garrett comments.

"I know," Ward admits. "Something's going on, it's almost like someone is one step ahead of us," Ward admits.

"That's not possible, we're the ones in front," Garett comments. "Don't let mistakes like this happen again," Garett says before hanging up.

* * *

After leaving Phil's office Melinda, who is extremely careful to make sure no one notices what she is doing, heads to the cockpit where she isn't surprised to find Daisy and Simmons waiting.

"How's Coulson doing?" Daisy asks, as soon as Melinda has closed and secured the door.

"He's okay," Melinda confirms. "But I don't know how much he's realised," Melinda admits.

"If he does realise can't we just get the scan of the city and show it to him?" Simmons asks, feeling like none of them would ever forget the location of that city and that in a pinch Daisy would even be able to create the blueprints of the city due to her connection to it.

"It will be what we have to do, but we're not there yet," Melinda admits, causing both of them to nod.

"Any update about Mike?" Daisy asks, desperately wanting to know that Mike is okay, but at the same time she is worried about what happened to him.

"Not yet," Melinda admits. "The last thing Phil remembers is a flash, so I suspect that Hydra has already had Cybertech create the night night grenade," Melinda explains.

"It would make sense," Simmons admits. "I'm making sure Ward cannot get any information about the advanced ICERS," Simmons explains.

"Good," Daisy says, looking relieved. "Are SHIELD still looking for Mike?"

"Yes," Melinda confirms, though all three of them know that Hydra will hempen that search.

"Has there been anything to indicate Carol and Brunn have come to Earth?" Simmons asks curious.

"Not yet," Melinda admits.

"Do you have any idea where in the universe they could be?" Daisy asks curious.

"No," Melinda admits. "But I know that they're on there way here, and until they get here we just keep going the way we have been," Melinda explains.

"May, do you really think we can change things? I mean we tried to stop Coulson from being abducted and he was abducted in a different way," Daisy points out.

"I believe we can, because Robin and Wanda did," Melinda explains. "Phil, Ward, Hydra, all made decisions and that's why Phil was abducted. As much as we would like to think we can because we know things we can't control everyone's behaviour," Melinda explains.

"You don't have to tell me," Simmons comments, as she and Daisy exchanging looks. As she can tell that neither Daisy or Jemma are okay Melinda just walks the couple of steps that separate the trio and pull both of the young women into her arms, hugging them.

* * *

Up in Phil's office Phil is just sitting in his chair, staring, wondering what to think about what he saw when in the machine, as while it wasn't clear and he does feel extremely confused, and can't help but think that there is something going on that he doesn't know about.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment!

* * *

Ten days have passed since Coulson was kidnapped, and ever since he has been trying to make sense of the little, he saw. As he assumed, an assumption that was wrong, that the only way he'd get answers about what happened was to contact Fury requesting the file on what happened, Phil has done so, and he is waiting to hear back.

In the cockpit Melinda is debating about what to do. Just like last time Fury has asked her opinion on giving Phil access to his death and recovery file, but unlike last time this is a harder choice for Melinda.

While Melinda knows that Phil deserves answers, she can't help but think about everything she knows giving Phil the file will lead to, New Mexico, side effects, the Kree city, and she desperately want to protect her friend from that, and selfishly she isn't sure she could go though all that again.

"This isn't about me," Melinda says to herself. "What would Phil want?" Melinda asks herself, and rather than thinking about the Phil that is upstairs she thinks about the Phil who went through all the things she is worried about and thinks about what he would want her to do in this situation.

As soon as Melinda starts to think about what Phil would want, she knows exactly what she should do and so she gets up and heads to the phone, planning on telling Fury to give Phil access, and knowing that that will occur in the new year, which is in a couple of weeks.

* * *

In San Francisco Hope, who has fought Aliens, lived in a hell on earth, and lost more friends than she can count, finds herself actually feeling nervous. Ever since she woke up in 2013 Hope has been thinking about this, thinking about what she would do when this meeting came, and now it's here she is feeling more nervous than she thought she was capable of being.

As Hope tries to prepare herself her burner phone goes off and so she quickly checks it and finds a message from Sharon,

'_You've got this. You're Hope Van Dyne, this is your company, take it back, kick him lose. Don't make anyone think you can't do it, because you can. _

Reading the message Hope smiles, and feels more confident the more she reads and so she sends back,

_Thanks. That's just what I needed. _

And once she presses send Hope puts her phone back into her pocket and marches into the meeting with her head held high.

"Hope, this is very unusual, what's going on?" Cross asks as she walks in.

"What's going on Darren is that you're going," Hope says, as she puts files down on the table. "In these files are evidence of Darren's miss use of company's money and resources, as well as his under the table deals and all the other questionable things, he has done which I will let you read about," Hope says, as she walks to the front of the room. "I would like to raise a motion to dismiss Darren Cross, and turn the company back to Pym technologies," Hope instructs. "Any questions?" Hope asks, feeling like she is in for a fight, but it is one that she is determine to win.

* * *

While Hope is doing her best to get Cross out of her company Daisy is walking into the Lab on the Bus where Simmons is working on the computer. As Ward and Fitz are playing boardgames upstairs Daisy felt like it was a good chance to talk to her girlfriend.

"Hey, what you doing?" Daisy asks curious, as she walks over and sits down on the table next to Simmons.

"Emailing Agent Weaver," Simmons explains. "I'm saying that I've learnt a lot while in the field and feel like it would be good to give a talk at the Academy about what I've learnt," Simmons explains. "I've said that I haven't talked to Fitz about it, but feel like he would be willing,"

"You're trying to stop the Donny situation," Daisy realizes.

"Fitz was always closer to him, but If I want to try talking to him, try helping him," Simmons admits.

"He deserves help," Daisy says, guilt clear in her voice, and as Simmons can hear the guilt she reaches out and takes her girlfriend's hand, wanting to do more but knowing it is a risk, as she knows that Daisy feels guilty for killing Donny. "Jem, what if there was a way to make it so we didn't ever get called to the academy because of a frozen pool?" Daisy asks, as she gets an idea, feeling that that could save two lives, and who knows how many others.

"What are you thinking?" Simmons asks her girlfriend, who after double checking they are alone, starts to explain her plan.

* * *

After a six-hour long meeting Hope finally succeeded in her mission of getting Cross fired from the company. Even though it wasn't her intention she is not going to complain about the fact that she has been named the new CEO.

After succeeding at getting Cross out Hope feels like she can take off the world, and so she decides to do the other thing she has been wanting to do since she woke up in 2013; get her Wasp suit. As she knows her father has a weekly card game, Hope waits outside until she is sure that he is gone before heading inside; something she is able to do without a problem as it is her house to.

Once in the house Hope says downstairs, bypasses all the security her father has because she knows about it, and opens the secret cupboard where the Wasp suit is. As she knows she can't risk her father becoming suspicious before she is ready Hope replaces the suit with a decoy look alike that looks real but isn't made from the right material and thus wouldn't work as a suit.

After collecting the prototype Hope just walks straight out of the front door, knowing that now she can get to work on finishing the suit so it is ready when she needs it.

* * *

Six days have passed since Hope was elected CEO and since Daisy and Simmons decided to change Donny Gill's destiny. It is the early hours of Christmas morning and Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons are all in their respective bunks on their upgraded laptops.

"Merry Christmas," Hope says as she, Natasha, Bobbi and Sharon all appear on the video group chat they have set up.

"Been a while since that was a thing," Daisy comments.

"Yeah, but we're in a time now where it is," Bobbi points out.

"It's so strange," Simmons comments.

"Look, I know this is hard, and we're all missing the people we've lost, the people who should be here, and nothing I can say will help with that," Melinda comments

"Is this meant to be a pep talk? Because if so it sucks," Natasha teases.

"My point," Melinda says, as she glares at Natasha. "Is that were doing this for them, for everyone we've loved and lost, and everyone who we never even met who died or lived in the hell we come from," Melinda comments.

"So, no pressure or anything," Sharon comments, and the group of five drift into silence as they remain on the screen together.

"Do you think Brunn and Carol have found each other yet?" Daisy asks curious.

"I hope so," Melinda comments, honestly she and Carol have become so close in the past six years that it feels rather strange not to see her regularly as even though Carol was often off world they still spoke almost daily.

"Same," Bobbi admits, and once she does it is clear that everyone is worried about the two missing members of their family.

"Hope, how's the Wasp suit going?" Simmons asks curious, wanting to distract everyone.

"Good, I should be finished in a few weeks. I'm just waiting on some components," Hope explains.

"Good," Sharon says, looking glad. "Does that mean you'll be done by March?"

"Should be," Hope comments.

"Good. You're an amazing fighter Hope, but we're gonna need as much help we can get, and the Wasp gives us the best advantage," Natasha explains, knowing that it is especially true in this time as Hydra won't be expecting it.

"I know, it will be done," Hope assures her.

"It would have been nice if we could be together today," Daisy says, as while she is with Simmons and Melinda she would have liked for them to all be together.

"We will be soon, we've just got to keep working, and playing the parts we have to play," Natasha admits.

"That's why I want us to be together, we don't have to play a part then," Daisy says, and as she does everyone, but Jemma, notice her eyes look to the part of the screen where Jemma's image is.

As no one is exactly sure how to respond the group just drifts into silence, it being a quiet comfortable silence, but it is all clear that they miss one another.

* * *

For the next month things go basically the same way they did last time, though Daisy and Simmons have put into motion what they needed to do to change things for Donny, and it seems like they have succeeded.

Just like Melinda knew would happen in the New Year Fury gave Phil access to his death and recovery report, and just like last time Phil has been obsessing about it. As she knew what helped last time Melinda has talked things over with Daisy and gotten her okay to distract Phil by having them go and talk to Lumley.

"So, what happened?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer.

"Agent Weaver got an anonymous email saying that Cadets were working on unauthorized dangerous, tech, and so she organized a search of the dorms. Tech including a device that used things we designed and invented was found," Fitz explains.

"Okay, that sucks, but why are we going to the academy?" Daisy asks, pretending to be confused.

"Agent Weaver asked we gave a talk about potentiality," Simmons explains, feeling glad as that's exactly what she planned.

"I've heard the talk so many times that it will be interesting to be the one giving it," Fitz comments, and Simmons nods.

"Well after everything I've heard about the Academy I'm excited," Daisy says, being sure that will never change and suspecting that this trip is going to be a lot better than the last one as a student shouldn't die.

"Me too, I've never been to Sci-Tech before," Ward comments.

"Never?" Daisy asks, pretending to be surprised, and Ward nods. "The different SHIELD academies don't interact?" Daisy asks and Fitz scoffs.

"Not much, Academy of communication does, but they're the biggest and focused on data analysis," Ward explains.

"By far the easiest to get into," Simmons comments.

"That's where you'd be Skye," Fitz says, though Daisy and Simmons know that that would not be the case.

"Thanks," Daisy comments.

"Operations is the most aggressive program. More people wash out of operations than the other academies," Ward explains.

"So, which one's the hardest to get into?" Daisy asks, and as she does Simmons gets a proud look on her face, giving Ward a 'I'm better than you' look. "I'm picking up on the rivalry between sciences and operations," Daisy comments, as Melinda walks past. "Are you and Coulson past that or are you going to help Ward steal their mascot?" Daisy asks, even though she knows that Coulson was a communications recruit rather than an operations, and that they won't be joining.

"We're not going. After we drop you off, Coulson and I have other matters to attend to," Melinda says, before walking away, and as she does the group drift into silence, it being clear that all want to know what's going on.

* * *

A little while later Daisy, Simmons, Fitz, and Ward have arrived at the academy and are standing outside a building.

"This was the SSR facility before SHIELD was even founded," Simmons reveals.

"SSR stands for…" Ward starts to say, looking at Daisy.

"Strategic Scientific Reserve, yeah, I know," Daisy comments, resisting the urge to glare at Ward. "Is this where you got all your PhD's?" Daisy asks her girlfriend, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh no, you need at least one to get through the door. Is science and technology what you imagined, Agent Ward?" Simmons asks curious, though he knows the answer.

"Yep, no uniforms, no rope courses, no defined muscularity on anyone…" Ward starts to say.

"No marching in place, no IQ's in double digits," Fitz comments, as Agent Weaver walks up to them.

"There they are. So good to see you," Weaver says.

"You look lovely as ever," Simmons says shaking her hand, looking beyond glad to see Agent Weaver, though only Daisy knows just how glad she is.

"I concur," Fitz says, as he too shakes hands with Weaver.

"Thank you," Weaver responds, as she smiles at her two former students.

"Agent Ward, pleasure to have you, Sir," Weaver greats.

"Agent Weaver," Ward responds.

"Agent Weaver, I would like to introduce you to another member of our team, Skye," Simmons introduces, it feeling really good to introduce Daisy to someone who is so important to her, even if she can't say what Daisy really means to her.

"it's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am," Daisy says, even though she technically already knows Weaver. "I've heard great things,"

"It's nice to meet you too," Weaver says. "But if you'd excuse me, I'd like to get Agents Fitz and Simmons settled into the lecture hall," Weaver says, before walking away with Fitz and Simmons.

As all the students swam them Daisy smiles slightly as she really likes it when Simmons is appreciated for all she can do.

"Come on, while you have a minute I think there is something you want to see," Ward says, causing Daisy to look away from her girlfriend, and the two of them head inside, where they look at the wall of valor. As she looks at the wall Daisy has to try really hard not to glare at Ward as she knows he is being extremely hypocritical, and honestly just pissing her off.

* * *

A little while later Daisy and Ward are sitting in the lecture theater waiting for Fitz and Simmons to give their speech. Even though she knows it seems like they have stopped thing Daisy can't help but search the crowed, fearing that suddenly someone is going to turn to ice.

"Today we're proud to welcome back two of SHIELD Academy's finest, our youngest graduate to date. You know their names. Please join me in welcoming Agent Leopold Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons," Weaver introduces, and as she does the lecture theater applauses.

"Thank you, Agent Weaver, it's nice to be back," Simmons comments, causing Daisy in the audience to smile as she knows there is a double meaning to what she is saying. "Unfortunately, I that to be under these circumstances," Simmons comments.

"If you don't know the history of SHIELD by now, there's no excuse, unless you fell asleep in Professor Vaugh's class… that's a perfectly acceptable excuse," Fitz says, causing everyone around the room to laugh.

"Our instinct as scientists is to move forward, advance quickly, push the envelope. But given recent events, it makes sense to reflect back on our history," Simmons explains.

"SHIELD was founded after the SSR was able to defeat the nearly indomitable force known as Hydra," Fitz comments, and as he does Daisy and Simmons lock eyes, both resisting the urge to look at Ward.

"We tend to forget that these organizations, Hydra, Centipede, AIM, were also made up of extremely brilliant scientists, men and women who started with the same unlimited potential as you or I," Simmons explains.

"Potential can sometimes be dangerous," Fitz says. "Plutonium has the potential to power a city, or to be a nuclear bomb," he explains.

"Today we'd like to share a few stories from the field in which we learnt the lesson up close and faced the consequences when untested technology or biology lands in the wrong hands," Simmons says, and to both hers and Daisy's relief the rest of the talk occurs without a problem.

* * *

A little while later Fitz and Simmons have finished their speech, and as the two of them have finished talking to all the students who wanted to ask them things. As they have finished doing that the pair walk up to Ward and Daisy who are waiting at the back of the room.

"Nice speech," Daisy says, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Thank you," Simmons and Fitz both say.

"So, what are we doing now?" Daisy asks curious, as she actually doesn't know the answer.

"Coulson and May said to stay here until they get back from whatever they are doing," Ward says, and he would really like to know what is going on. "Which means we need to find something to do, without interfering with Academy business," Ward explains.

"I have the perfect idea," Simmons says, with a grin, and she proceeds to lead everyone to the boiler room.

* * *

While the younger agents are at the Academy Melinda and Phil are siting side by side in Lola. For Melinda this is just Déjà vu as she has already lived through it once.

"So, say you're gonna do what this guy did, leave SHIELD, go off the grid, what's your move?" Melinda asks, wanting him to talk, but not expecting him to. "I'd hide in the wheel well of a 247 flight from Newark to Singapore. Oxygen, a chute, the back half of the trip passes over three thousand miles of land, a dozen countries, you could drop anywhere," Melinda comments, saying what she said the first time rather than what he new plan would be, and once more Phil doesn't say anything. "You'd probably head to South America. You speak Spanish," Melinda comments.

"Vacation Spanish," Phil corrects.

"Lima, most likely, what with the growing food scene," Melinda says, knowing that because she knows Coulson.

"All right, what's up?" Phil asks as Melinda finally breaks through to him.

"You tell me," Melinda responds, even though she knows the answer.

"You're talking, more than ever," Phil comments.

"Cause you're not," Melinda responds.

"And you suddenly became active on the Skye investigation?" Phil asks.

"She proved herself, stepped up in a big way," Melinda says, knowing that that is an understatement.

"Is that it, or is it just to distract me?" Phil asks.

"Both," Melinda answers. "I know you're having a hard time believing what…" Melinda starts to say.

"They changed my memories. Who's to say they didn't change more?" Phil asks.

"I say," Melinda answers. "I know you, Phil, and I knew you before," Melinda says, feeling pretty sure that she might know Phil better than he knows himself right now. "You'd know I'd be the first to go down that road if I thought it led somewhere. Do you believe me, at least?" Melinda asks, and Phil doesn't say anything. "Do you…" Melinda starts to say, stressing each word.

"Yes,"

"Good,"

"But I'm tired of secrets, so I'm glad we're here we need to root out all the secretes," Phil says, and as he does Melinda feels guilty.

"Phil…" Melinda starts to say, not sure what she is going to say, but just like last time she is saved from saying more because they see Lumley

* * *

Back at the academy Daisy, Simmons, Fitz, and Simmons are all sitting around a table, having an enjoyable time together.

"This place is awesome," Daisy comments, feeling like it is good to enjoy the place as she didn't get a chance to do that last time.

"It really is, that's why we like it so much," Simmons comments.

"Anyone up for Pool?" Fitz asks curious, as due to his mathematical mind he is pretty good at Pool.

"Sure, why not," Ward says, feeling like he could have a little bit of fun beating Fitz. "Skye? Simmons?" He asks curious.

"I'm good," Daisy answers.

"Same," Simmons answers, wanting a chance to spend some alone time with her girlfriend.

"Suit yourselves," Ward says, before walking away.

Once Ward and Fitz walk away Daisy reaches under the table and takes Jemma's hand, which she raises up to her mouth and places a gentle kiss.

"You okay?" Simmons asks curious, as Daisy has a rather odd look on her face, as she feels Daisy squeeze her hand.

"I'm just thinking," Daisy admits.

"About?" Simmons asks curious.

"What we have changed, what we have to chance," Daisy reveals. "Do you know what's happened with Donny and Seth?" Daisy asks curious.

"They're still being sent to the Sandbox, they've got potential so SHIELD is hoping they can see the errors of their ways," Simmons explains.

"Let's hope so," Daisy says, hoping Hydra doesn't get to them this time, and once she does the two of them drift into silence, both enjoying each other's company.

* * *

On the plane Melinda and Phil are hearing all about what happened twenty-three years ago. While Phil hasn't heard the story before Melinda has, and she is doing her best to direct the conversation without Phil realizing what she is doing.

"He was still holding onto the 084. Poor thing was covered in blood, we thought she was dead too, but she was just asleep in the dead agents arms.

"Are you talking about the baby?" Melinda asks, even though she knows the answer. "Are you saying she was the 084?" Melinda asks, even though she knows the answer.

"She had powers or something, we never witnessed it," Lumley explains. "The five of us helicoptered the kid off, headed home. After we landed we started getting crossed off," Lumley reveals.

"Executed?" Phil asks.

"Tortured, heads bashed in, and when it came down to Avery and I we realized the only way to keep our people and the kid from being hunted…" Lumley starts to say.

"Was to erase her from existence," Phil realizes.

"Avery was smart, used the lead agent's credentials to fake a level eight clearance, she set up a nearly invisible protocol. The foster system was ordered to move the child around every few months," Lumley explains.

"But they still got to Avery," Phil comments.

"She died protecting that secret," Lumley comments.

"And you left town," Melinda says.

"Oh, I left everything. I mean, whoever killed that kid's family and all those agents was a force to be reckoned with," Lumley explains.

"About that girl…" Melinda starts to say, knowing that she won't be get to say more and so she doesn't even try.

"Don't tell me a damn thing about her, I don't want to know," Lumley admits. "Just tell me, is she okay?" Lumley asks.

"She's safe," Melinda answers.

"You taking me in?" Lumley asks.

"No," Melinda and Phil both answer, as Melinda picks up the files.

"We'll get in the air and drop you somewhere along the route," Phil says, as he stands up, feeling glad that Melinda agrees with what he thinks.

"Thank you," Lumley says, feeling glad. "Bit of advice stop digging and stay the hell away from the girl," Lumley says and as he does Melinda thinks about how there is no way she would ever stay away from Daisy. "Cause wherever she goes, death follows," Lumley says, and once he does he and Melinda head out of the main area of the plane.

"It's best no one knows about this, for Skye's safety, and ours, you can never tell her," Melinda says, even though there is no used, as she knows it's what the her in this time would say.

* * *

Hours later Phil and Melinda have picked up the rest of the team and ever since Daisy, Simmons and Fitz have been working in the lab. As Coulson has been avoiding her Daisy knows that the conversation with Lumley went exactly as it did last time.

"Can everyone come to the lab please," Simmons says through the planes system, knowing that she is going to get a bit of satisfaction from Ward's reaction, and about a minute after she spoke Ward, Coulson and Melinda walk into the lab.

"What's going on?" Ward asks as he walks.

"When we were at the academy Agent Weaver talked to Simmons and I," Fitz reveals. "She felt like the behavior of the cadets who were caught with unauthorized tech was very out of character," Fitz explains. "She asked if we wouldn't mind looking into it," Fitz explains.

"I told Skye what Agent Weaver asked when we got back to the plane…" Simmons starts to explain.

"And I found something," Skye explains.

"What kind of something?" Phil asks, as he avoids looking at Daisy.

"From what Agent Weaver told us we worried about a bad influence," Fitz explains.

"According to Fitz-Simmons the machine that was built used some really rare stuff, things kids wouldn't be able to get on their own, so I tracked those things, and found that one of the things was shipped to Seth's Father; who is a lawyer for Quinn Worldwide," Daisy explains.

"You think Quinn influenced them?" Melinda asks, as while she knows the answer she wants it to be public.

"It seems like it," Simmons confirms, to Ward's annoyance though he makes sure not to give that away.

"I'm going to call HQ, I want us to find Quinn," Phil reveals, before heading out of the lab.

As Phil heads out Daisy follows behind and eventually, just like last time, gets him to tell her what he and Melinda learnt. Even though it is the second time she has heard the information, and she already knows what Phil told her, it doesn't make it any easier for Daisy to hear.

* * *

Hours later Daisy can't sleep and so she heads to the cockpit where Melinda is flying the plane. Without a word Daisy walks over and sits in the co-pilots seat, and for a few minutes the two of them sit in silence.

"Are you okay?" Melinda asks concerned, as she breaks the silence because she can tell that Daisy wants to talk.

"Hearing what happened with Lumley and Avery was hard the first time. I thought it would be easier the second," Daisy admits.

"But it wasn't," Melinda says, assuming so.

"I know now, May. I know that the people who cased all that death were my parents," Daisy admits. "But they did that because they were so desperate to find me," Daisy says, guilt in her voice. "I just can't help but wonder how different things would be, how many lives would have been saved if they just found me," Daisy admits.

"Do you want to go to Afterlife, Daisy? Do you want to go see your father?" Melinda asks. "I will cover for you if that is what you'd like," Melinda tells her daughter, as she feels like she owes Daisy.

"it's not," Daisy admits, to Melinda's surprise. "Things are better for Dad when he's not around SHIELD, or Inhumans," Daisy admits, wanting to do what's best for him. "And I know things might happen that will cause us to have to interact with Afterlife, but if I can avoid it, I would like to," Daisy admits.

"I would have thought you would have liked to see your mother, maybe make it so things go differently this time," Melinda comments.

"I don't think Jiaying can be different from what she was in our time, not after what Whitehall did to her," Daisy admits, even though it is painful for her. "And you know what, she's not my mother. A mother doesn't try to kill you. A mother protects you, looks out for you, is on your side when you believe no one is, when you don't want anyone to be," Daisy admits, and then she turns to look at Melinda. "You may not be my Mom biologically, but you are my mother, May, more than Jiaying ever could be," Daisy reveals, and Melinda feels completely touched. "I'm right where I belong," Daisy says as she reaches out to Melinda and Melinda takes her hand.

"Yeah, you are," Melinda says, smiling at her, as she squeezes Daisy's hand, and the two of them drift into silence as Melinda continues to fly the plane.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

I'M not sure how much I'll be able to update this week as I have a busy Law School week.

* * *

Over three weeks have passed since Daisy, Fitz, Simmons and Ward visited the academy and ever since the team have been trying to find Quinn and just like last time he is proving difficult to find.

As the team have just finished talking about the mission, which will be the same as last time as Melinda, Daisy and Simmons are worried about Ward warning Quinn if they reveal the location of the Vila, the three of them are having a private conversation in the cockpit.

"How are we going to handle this?" Daisy asks curious, as she looks between Melinda and Simmons.

"We do things the same way we did last time, except you're not getting shot this time," Melinda says to Daisy.

"Yeah, I really want to go through that again," Daisy admits. "I know what to do to avoid it, so that's a plus," Daisy admits.

"Good," Melinda and Simmons say together, as neither want Daisy to be hurt like that again.

"May, we've changed a lot since we've been back, do you really think everything is going to happen in the same way?" Simmons asks concerned.

"If it doesn't, we adapt, we figure it out, we just have to make sure Daisy isn't shot in the process," Melinda explains, looking between Daisy and Simmons, both of whom nod.

* * *

A while later the mission has begun, and because she knows they have lost coms as soon as Melinda sees Cyber tech leaving the dining Car she prepares herself to be fired upon. As she knew what to expect Melinda grabs the small gun she hid in her suit and as she is fired upon she fires back, but she is still forced to jump from the train, and as she does she tosses the gun as she knows she can't risk that being on her if she is captured just like last time.

Seeing Ward and Phil Melinda doesn't run to them like she did last time, but rather she runs to the truck. Just like last time she is able to hotwire the truck, and just like last time she is in no position to fight all the people as they are too spread out.

* * *

To her annoyance Melinda once again wakes up hanging from the ceiling, and so just like last time she escapes and makes her way back to the plane.

"Sir, where do you think May is?" Ward asks, pretending to be concerned.

"I don't know, but wherever she is she can protect herself," Phil says, knowing that without a doubt.

"Agent Coulson, it's going to be all right. We found your people. The train…" Russo starts to say, but before he can say much more Melinda throws her knife at him, killing him.

"May, Russo was, explain yourself, please" Phil says, as he looks down to check the dead body.

"The train didn't disappear. Russo sold us out," Melinda explains. "Get the plane ready, I need a shower, wheels up in five," Melinda says, as she walks past Phil and Ward

"You're hurt. Let me stich you up," Ward offers, wanting to be helpful as he still needs to distract Melinda as she is the biggest threat on the plane, or so he thinks.

"I said get the plane ready," Melinda says, sounding even angrier than she did the last time.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later Melinda has set the coordinates to where she knows the train will end up and is in the lab patching up the wound she has received. Just like last time as she attempts to fix the injury Coulson walks in.

"Let me help," Phil says, walking towards her. "You know, we have this stuff for a reason," Phil says, grabbing a liquid and some cotton buds, as Melinda walks over to the table and sits down.

"SHEILD found the train, turns out it switched tracks shortly after we got off," Phil says, as he starts to treat Melinda's wound, and unlike last time she doesn't hiss. "That grenade must have released some kind of toxin. Made us believe no time has passed, just like with me and Mike," Phil reveals, as he realised it felt the same.

"I saw you guys frozen on the field, you looked ridiculous," Melinda comments, saying what she knows to be true even though it did not happen in this timeline.

"It wasn't supposed to be a combat op," Phil comments, looking worried.

"They'll be fine, they can handle themselves," Melinda assures Phil, knowing that without a doubt, as she tries to move her tank top strap, but just like last time Phil does it for her.

"I got it, gently," Phil comments.

"Thank you," Melinda says, and as she is closer to Phil than she has been since she woke up seventeen years in the past Melinda realises that while she loves Phil, while he is her best friend, her family, and a person she will do whatever she has to do safe, she is no longer in love with him, and that's okay.

"Did he get you anywhere else?" Phil asks, and Melinda just scoffs, as she stands up.

"We need to reroute the plane," Ward says, walking into the lab just like Melinda knew he would. "We just got word from SHIELD that the train stopped suddenly in the Italian countryside," Ward explains.

"We'll find out soon. I'll set the coordinates," Ward comments. "Touchdown in ten,"

"I'll do it," Melinda says, walking past both Ward and Phil before either can stop her.

* * *

While Melinda was on the roof of the train Daisy and Fitz were walking into the luggage cart of the train. As Daisy knows what to expect she is being even more careful.

"Three peaks of Lavaredo, supposed to be stunning," Fitz comments.

"What do you think is in this thing?" Daisy asks, not wanting to have the same conversation they had last time and actually feeling curious, as far as she knows, Mike hasn't lost his leg, though of course that doesn't mean he hasn't.

"I don't know," Fitz admits. "But considering how much it cost it must be something big, something important," Fitz comments.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms. "Fitz, what's going on with May's googles?" Daisy asks pretending to be confused.

"They're offline, when did that happen?" Fitz asks.

"May, do you copy?" Daisy asks, even though she knows the answer.

"All comes and phones are dead. Someone's using some sort of electronic scrambler," Fitz says, and as he does Daisy stands up.

"Cybertech knows we're here, we have to warn our team," Daisy says, running to the door and because of the angle she is able to fight, and use her powers, without Fitz realising, on the guy who knocked Jemma out in the original timeline, and knocks him out, just as Jemma runs into the room.

"Fitz, Skye, are you okay?" Simmons asks, even though she knows the answer.

"Yeah," Daisy answers, as Fitz runs towards Simmons and hugs her. "We should look for the rest of the team," Daisy explains, and once she does Simmons and Daisy nod, and all three of them head out of the carriage.

As Daisy and Simmons know they won't find anyone they wait until Fitz can't see them and then head back to the luggage car.

"How do we do this?" Daisy asks.

"We don't let you get shot," Simmons responds.

"Yeah, I know that, but how do we handle everything else?" Daisy asks. "I mean if we're too good Fitz is going to have awkward questions," Daisy reminds Simmons.

"We go to the villa, we go in. We arrest Quinn and arrest everyone there," Simmons tells her girlfriend.

"So simple plan then," Daisy says, shaking her head at her girlfriend, but before Simmons can respond Fitz walks in.

"I didn't find anyone, what about you?" Fitz asks, looking between Daisy and Simmons, as the trains tops.

"Nothing," Daisy answers. "May, Ward and Coulson are gone," Daisy explains.

"Skye, Fitz," Simmons says, looking out of the window, and the two of them hurry over to have a look.

"They have the package," Daisy says, not at all surprised.

"What do we do? We're the only ones left," Fitz asks as he looks between Daisy and Simmons.

"Do you have an extra tracker?" Daisy asks, even though she wants to find a way for them not to use it so they have the advantage.

"Of course," Fitz answers.

"Then we follow them," Daisy says, and once she does she, Simmons and Fitz leave the train together, as Daisy and Simmons know what happened last time both are feeling a little concerned about what might happen.

* * *

A little while later Daisy, Simmons, and Fitz have made their way to Quinn's villa and the three of them are hiding in the bushes, watching what is going on.

"Coulson was right, Cybertek lead us to Quinn," Daisy comments.

"Skye, what is it?" Simmons asks, seeing the look on her girlfriends face as one she recognizes.

"We can't let Quinn get away again. If Coulson were here he wouldn't let that happen, and he wouldn't want us to let that happen… I'm going in," Daisy say, it being clear that she won't be talked out of this.

"You're right, let's do it," Fitz says, as he activates the tracker, to Daisy and Simmons' annoyance.

"Can you disable their cars?" Daisy asks Fitz, even though she knows the answer.

"With my bare hands," Fitz responds.

"You two do that," Daisy says, as Jemma hands her a night night gun, which they have two of this time as they didn't need to leave one behind, and after exchanging one last look with her girlfriend, who she would have preferred she be able to kiss, Daisy heads towards the building.

As she is a much better fighter than the last time Daisy is able to get into the building with ease and she heads straight downstairs. Once she is downstairs Daisy heads to the room where she almost died last time she lived through this, where she finds that there is a hypobaric chamber again, and as she knows what to expect she turns and uses the night night gun on Quinn before he can distract her.

"Mike," Daisy says, and she starts to head to the chamber, but then she remembers that Quinn wasn't alone last time and so she quickly turns and starts to fight the other man. As Daisy wasn't prepared the fight is a little bit more difficult, but she is able to quickly take him down too, without needing to resort to her powers.

Knowing that the room is safe Daisy hurries over to the chamber. Looking inside Daisy sees that Mike is not burnt like he was in her time, but is still missing a leg, and if she had to guess has an eye implant.

"Oh god, Mike," Daisy says, and he looks up at her. "I'm going to be right back for you, I promise," Daisy says as she knows upstairs is full of Hydra members, who would have just been tipped off, and so she hurries upstairs.

Once upstairs Daisy uses a combination of her powers, the night night gun, and hand to hand fighting to take everyone down, but she is careful to make sure that when she uses her powers it is in combination with the Night Night gun so that no one realises what she has done.

Just as she takes down the last man the front door opens and Coulson, Melinda, Simmons, Fitz, and Ward hurry in and see what she has done.

"Skye? You okay?" Coulson asks, as Daisy sees the look of pride on Melinda's face.

"Yep, I'm good," Daisy confirms, it actually feeling pretty damn good to be able to fight in the way in which she can. "Quinn is downstairs,"

"How did you do this?" Ward asks shocked, as he would have thought this was way beyond Daisy's level.

"By doing what you taught me," Daisy says, smirking slightly as she knows Ward would be confused, and maybe even a little concerned, as she resists the urge to run to Simmons and hug her.

"Nicely done, Skye," Phil comments. "Let's take everyone into custody, and clean up," Phil instructs, and that's what everyone does.

* * *

A little while later, almost everyone has been taken into SHIELD custody, but as people are loaded into vans Daisy realises, something,

"Where's Ward?" Daisy asks, and right away she can see the 'oh shit' looks pass over Melinda and Simmons's face while Fitz and Phil look concerned.

"We need to find him," Phil says, and everyone hurries back inside.

Once inside the team head straight downstairs, to the room where Daisy left Quinn. When they get there they find Quinn unconscious, Ward on the ground, looking like he is just coming to, though Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons suspect it is just an act, and the chamber is open.

"Ward, what happened?" Phil asks, being the first one to get to his side, as Melinda and Daisy exchange looks.

"I got down here and Quinn was awake. He had put a leg on Mike," Ward says, as he doesn't know how much Daisy saw. "I knocked out Quinn again, and then I tried to fight Mike, but he was too strong," Ward explains, and as he does Melinda, Daisy and Simmons don't have a single doubt that he is lying. "I'm sorry, Sir," Ward says, trying to gain sympathy.

"It's okay," Phil assures him, putting his hand on Ward's shoulder. "Simmons will check you out when we get back to the Bus," Phil explains, and Ward nods, feeling like he may try to avoid that.

* * *

A while later everyone is back on the plane, Ward has avoided getting Simmons to check him out, and because she didn't really want to Simmons didn't really push that hard.

As the case went so well everyone, except Ward though he has to pretend anyway, are celebrating. For Melinda and Phil that celebration means they are in Phil's office drinking scotch.

"I was so sure things were going to end badly," Phil admits.

"You need to have more faith in your team, Phil," Melinda informs him.

"I know," Phil says. "I'm really proud of Skye," Phil reveals.

"As you should be, she is becoming a very good agent," Melinda says, knowing that that is an understatement.

"May, what is it?" Phil asks, as he can tell that Melinda looks like she wants to talk about something, which is something she has done on purpose.

"You're probably going to say I'm being paranoid," Melinda admits.

"I've called you a lot of things over the years, but paranoid isn't one of them. What's going on?" Phil asks.

"It's Ward, something about his story didn't feel right," Melinda admits, wanting to try and raise some doubts about Ward with Phil so that hopefully Phil doesn't trust him.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks.

"I can't explain it, it just felt off. I talked through things with Skye earlier and she said she knocked Quinn out right by the door, and then he was in that position again after Ward knocked him out," Melinda explains. "And Ward's injuries don't look like he's been a fight, at least not with a centipede solider," Melinda reveals.

"You think he's lying," Phil realises, as he admits to himself that Melinda makes a few good points.

"I'm not sure what to think but I'm going to keep an eye on him," Melinda reveals.

"Let me know if you notice anything else," Phil requests.

"of course," Melinda responds, and the two of them drift into silence, Melinda feeling even gladder that she already took steps to make sure Ace and his aunt would be safe from both Hydra and Garrett.

* * *

A little while later Daisy is in her bunk, on her laptop, when she hears a knock on her bunk's door.

"Come in," Daisy says, as she closes what she was looking at, and to her relief it is Jemma. "Hey," Daisy says, smiling at her, looking glad.

"You didn't come down to the lab so I could check on you," Simmons says, as she closes the door behind her and activates the soundproofing.

"I'm okay, Jemma," Daisy assures her.

"You don't know that!" Jemma exclaims.

"Jem," Daisy says, reaching out and taking Jemma's hand, and using it to pull her over. "I'm okay, I wasn't hurt this time, I wasn't shot," Daisy assures her girlfriend in a gentle voice.

"I was so scared," Jemma admits as she sits down next to Daisy.

"I know," Daisy says, putting her arm around Simmons. "I'm okay, Babe," Daisy assures her as she kisses the side of her head.

"I can't lose you, Daisy," Simmons says, as tears come to her eyes.

"As long as I have any say in the matter you won't," Daisy assures her girlfriend before wiping her tears and kissing her.

* * *

Far away from Earth, on Sakaar, Valkyrie who isn't really sure how much time has passed for everyone else since she woke up in the past, is stocking up on her alcohol.

"Is this really what you did before us?" A voice asks and Valkyrie turns to see Carol.

"About time you got here," Valkyrie comments, not even trying to hide how glad she is to see her friend.

"This place isn't exactly easy to get to," Carol comments, as she walks towards her friend.

"Why do you think I came here?" Valkyrie asks, trying to sound tough, but after a few seconds her face breaks out into a grin. "Damn, it's good to see you Girl," Valkyrie says, before hugging Carol.

"It's good to see you too," Carol responds, and the two of them break apart. "So, I know you've got a whole thing going on here, but you ready to go? Our girls need us," Carol explains.

"Our Girls?" Valkyrie asks, with a teasing grin.

"Shut up, you know what I mean," Carol responds, blushing slightly.

"Oh yeah, I do," Valkyrie responds, with a smirk.

"On seconds thoughts you know I could leave you here," Carol teases.

"Nah, you won't do that," Valkyrie says, knowing that without a doubt. "You might be one of the strongest beings in the universe, but our girls could take you, and they wouldn't be impressed if you showed up without me," Valkyrie responds, and Carol gets a pretend annoyed look on her face.

"We need to go Brunn, we need to get to them as soon as possible," Carol explains, her voice sounding serious.

"Them?" Valkyrie asks, though she suspects Carol is worried about one or two people more than others.

"Let's go, I have a ship waiting," Carol says, not raising to her friends bate as while she doesn't need a ship Valkyrie does.

"Lead the way," Valkyrie says, picking up the bag she has been carrying with her all the time since she woke up back in this time, the bag which includes her sword and other things she didn't want to risk leaving behind, and the two of them head out together.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

Sorry about the lack of updates, I've had a busy, horrible, week. Hopefully I can update more this week.

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the train mission and because Daisy wasn't shot the team didn't have to deal with Garrett and Phil hasn't become even more obsessed with finding out what happened to him.

As they know what is going to happen soon enough Daisy, Jemma, and Melinda are in the cockpit together. While they know it is a risk to constantly meet like this, they also know that, due to what is coming, that it is something they have to do.

"This is it, what we've been waiting for," Daisy comments. "We can stop Lorelai, and really change things," Daisy says, looking excited about the possibility, but nervous that they aren't going to be able to pull it off.

"I know," Melinda comments, trying to downplay her excitement because she is worried.

"How are we going to do that though? We all know how impossible it is to stop Lorelai," Simmons says, worried.

"That's in our time, she hasn't taken over in this time, she doesn't have her resources," Melinda explains. "We stop Lady Sif from taking her back to Asgard and we stop that from ever happening," Melinda explains.

"That's sounds so much easier than it's gonna be," Daisy comments, saying what they all know.

"Everyone to the command center please," Phil says, through the plane's coms.

"Here we go," Melinda says, and once she dose, she, Daisy and Simmons, being careful to make sure that they aren't noticed, all head out of the cockpit and heads to the command center.

"What's going on, Sir?" Ward asks, as everyone walks into the cockpit.

"New Orders," Phil reveals. "SHIELD'S detecting massive energy readings in the skies above the California/Nevada border," Phil explains, as Simmons and Fitz have a look.

"These are the same readings Doctor Selvig and Doctor Foster picked up in New Mexico and London. They herald the arrival of an Asgardian," Simmons explains.

"Thor?" Daisy asks, pretending to be excited, even though she knows it's not him.

"Not sure. Either way SHIELD wants us to be the welcome wagon," Phil explains, and Daisy smiles at Phil using that phrase.

"Okay, fine, no cause for concern right?" Fitz asks, and Melinda, Daisy and Simmons exchange looks. "Asgardians are allies," Fitz says.

"Loki wasn't," Melinda comments, not just because she knows it's what she said last time, but rather because she knows Lorelai isn't.

"May, Skye, Ward, let's go," Phil instructs, as Skye takes the tablet from Fitz and Simmons as she assumes that's what she is going to do.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Phil, Ward, and Daisy, are in the SUV together on their way to the location where Lady Sif is going to arrive, not that Ward and Fitz know that.

"Skye?" Phil asks, from the front.

"We're definitely getting close, AC, but how close I can't tell, this is science we still don't completely understand," Daisy says, even though she does understand it better than what is understood in this time because of Valkyrie, from where she is sitting in the back with Ward. "Hang on, hold that," Daisy comments.

"What is it?" Melinda asks, even though she already knows.

"I'm getting a massive energy surge, three times the level of the one before," Daisy explains.

"How close?" Phil asks.

"Right in front of us," Daisy says, as thunder crash, and Melinda has to slam on the breaks and swerve slightly.

"Yeah, definitely Asgardian," Ward comments.

"I'll run facial rec," Daisy says, as she knows that's what happened last time.

"No need, she's an ally, fought with Thor in New Mexico," Phil says, as Melinda, and Ward get out of the car. Phil doesn't as he knows that Melinda needs to calm down the situation before Sif sees someone she might think is dead.

"Stand down, she's a friendly," Melinda explains.

"You are of SHIELD?" Sif asks.

"Yeah," Ward says, sounding uncertain.

"I am Lady Sif of Asgard, your world is in grave danger," Sif says, and as she does Phil gets out of the car. "What dark magic is this? Thor said you perished at the hands of Loki," Sif comments, and Ward becomes interested in how Phil is going to answer this as he figures it might be able to help Garret.

"And he was right, for a while anyone. But Loki wasn't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve. Turns out SHIELD had a few of their own," Phil explains, though he is still wondering about what those tricks are.

"Thor will be pleased to hear it. He considers you a friend," Sif explains.

"I feel the same, which is why I'd prefer he hear it from me, if that's okay," Phil says, and Sif nods. "Now, if you come back to our plane with us you can explain what is going on, why you're here," Phil says, Sif nods, and everyone gets back into the car.

* * *

A little while after Phil explained to Sif how he was alive, they arrive back at the Bus and all head to the Lab where Fitz and Simmons are.

"So you're looking for someone?" Daisy asks, as they walk into the lab, having had a bit of a conversation with Sif as they drove, though she didn't find out anything she already knew.

"I am hunting her," Sif explains. "Lorelai. Six hundred years ago she used her powers to wreak havoc across the nine realms, to command armies, bring down kings, empires," Sif explains, and as she does Daisy, Melinda and Simmons can't help but think about what they know she will do in the future and because of that they all have to fight not to shiver.

"What kind of powers we talking about? Strength? Speed?" Ward asks.

"Sorcery," Sif corrects. "She bends and shapes the win of men to her own purpose," Sif explains.

"Only men? Her powers don't work on women?" Melinda asks, even though she knows the answer.

"No, men have an inherent weakness we don't share," Sif explains, as Daisy, Melinda and Simmons exchanging looks all thinking 'you don't have to tell us'.

"I can't imagine what she's talking about," Fitz comments, as he, and Ward, both look mildly insulted.

"The very sound of her voice can ensnare most. For the rare men who can resist. It's her voice joined by her touch that will overpower his will," Sif explains.

"So how do we stop her?" Phil asks, as Melinda, Daisy and Simmons all resist the urge to say what they are thinking.

"With this," Sif says, showing the collar. "It prevents her from speaking. She wore one like it for centuries while locked in prison. She escaped when the dark elves invaded Asgard and came here using one of Loki's secret pathways between worlds," Sif explains.

"Do we know where she is now?" Fitz asks.

"All I know is the Bifrost delivered me to her last known location," Sif explains.

"Mostly small towns out that way," Phil comments.

"I can work with Sif, look for unusual activity within a few-hundred-mile radius," Daisy offers.

"Sounds good. If this women's used to ruling over empires, she's gonna be hard to please," Phil realises.

"Yep," Daisy confirms, and once she does she and Sif head upstairs.

* * *

Upstairs Daisy is compiling the list of police reports, having purposely put the ones that will lead to Lorelai first.

"So, these are all the files of all the police reports from the last forty-eight hours. When you want to sift through the information you just…" Daisy starts to say, even though she is pretty sure Sif knows what to do.

"I'm familiar, it's an antiquated system we in other realms had ages ago," Sif comments.

"That's so cool," Daisy comments. "What's technology like on Asgard?" Daisy asks curious as that is something she and Valkyrie never really talked about.

"Very different from this, advanced," Sif answers. "I believe you would call it magic," Sif explains.

"So cool," Daisy says, with a grin. "Hey look, there's a robbery of jewels, and a gun store robbery by guys on Harleys," Daisy comments.

"It's happening faster than I feared," Sift comments worried. "She's amassing men, gold, weaponry. Lorelai's building an army," Sif says, and Daisy shivers at that as she knows all to well what Lorelai can do once she has built her army.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Daisy, and Ward are walking into the lab where the table is covered in ICERS, which unknown to Fitz have already been covertly upgraded by Simmons.

"We traced the men to a biker bar called Rosie's desert oasis," Daisy explains.

"That's probably where Lorelai's hiding out," Melinda comments. "Meeting a SHIELD convoy there in ten," Melinda explains.

"Good, then you can show off these beauties," Fitz says, referring to the weapons as Melinda whistles.

"These all night-night guns?" Ward asks curious.

"Based on the same technology," Simmons explains.

"but we're not calling them that anymore," Fitz explains.

"About time," Ward comments.

"They're called ICERS. Incapacitating cartridge emitting…" Fitz starts to say, but then Ward clocks his gun and cuts him off.

"These are great," Ward comments. "And you lost the ounce," Ward says, as he hits Fitz's back.

"Andi tripled the stopping power," Fitz reveals, hitting Ward too, as he doesn't know that Simmons has done a lot more than that.

"But we realised after our run-ins with Mike and Centipede…" Simmons says, picking op the bigger gun and being careful not to point it at anyone. "That we needed something stronger, better," Simmons explains as Melinda picks up a gun, and practices with it.

"Thought you didn't like guns," Ward comments, looking at Melinda so he doesn't see Daisy pick two pistols.

"No, I always say if I need a gun, I'll take one, and we'll need these. When you're up against people who are being controlled sometimes it's hard to distinguish friend from foe," Melinda explains, as she grabs a second ICER and a lot of extra rounds, as her experience with both what happened the first time and what she has experienced in the future tells her she is going to need them.

"This way, we can take out either," Phil says, as he walks into the lab.

"Where's Lady Sif?" Fitz asks, and she lands behind Phil.

"Shall we?" Sif asks and once she does she, Phil, Melinda, Daisy, and Ward head out, Melinda and Daisy both knowing that this will be their chance to make sure things don't go how they did the last time.

* * *

After a short drive Melinda, Phil, Daisy, Ward, and Sif arrive at the bar where Lorelai is hiding out.

"Lorelai's tastes run towards palaces, castles. This is far more humble than her usual abode," Sif comments.

"The draw wasn't the place. It was the manpower," Phil comments, then before anyone can react Melinda has fired her ICER, shoot all the police outside. "What'd you do that for?" Phil asks confused.

"They were under Lorelai's control," Melinda reveals.

"Okay," Phil says, not questioning how Melinda was able to tell that.. "Men stay outside, Sif…:" Phil starts to say, but once more before anyone can react Sif, Melinda and to his surprise and confusion, Daisy, have ran in. Daisy doing so even though she knows she is risking making Ward suspicious as she knows stopping Lorelai is more important.

As they run in Melinda and Daisy both pull both the ICERS each of them have and as they enter they start to fire, hitting the men who are being controlled.

"NO!" Lorelai yells in anger as she starts to lose her army. Realising that she has no choice Lorelai starts to fight Sif.

Even though Lorelai and Sif are pretty evenly match Sif, as she was more prepared than Lorelai, manages to get the upper hand. Once she gets the upper hand Sif knocks Lorelai onto the ground and puts her sword against Lorelai's neck, as she gets the collar ready.

Across the room Daisy has just taken down a man who is being controlled and as she sees Sif clearly about to collar Lorelai, and not kill her, Daisy knows what she has to do. So, dropping one of the ICERS Daisy sends a very controlled, a very focused, sonic blast at Sif's sword, causing it to go straight through Lorelai's throat, kill her, and causing Sif to believe that she just lost her grip on her sword as it slipped.

As Lorelai dies anyone who Melinda and Daisy haven't knocked out comes to, and Melinda and Daisy exchange looks, and both can't help but smile as they feel beyond relieved as they know they have just changed their future.

* * *

A little while later the men who were being controlled have been taken to a SHIELD facility for medical assessments leaving Sif, Melinda, Daisy, Ward, Coulson, and Lorelai's body being the only ones left.

"Why did you run into the building?" Ward asks Daisy, and as she was expecting it she already has an answer.

"I saw May, and I knew she couldn't be alone," Daisy admits. "You and Coulson couldn't go in there, so I figured it was up to me," Daisy admits.

"That was risky," Ward says, feeling like there is more to Daisy than he thinks but he isn't sure exactly what.

"It was what I had to do," Daisy says, before walking over to Coulson, Melinda, and Sif.

"Are you sure you want to take the body back?" Melinda asks.

"Yes, it is the right thing to do," Sif responds. "Odin ordered her back alive, so I am going to have to answer for that," Sif admits, and when she does Melinda and Daisy exchange the briefest glance, both knowing that when they see Valkyrie they will see what she can do as Sif doesn't deserve to suffer for what happened.

"You said it yourself, it was an accident, Odin should understand that," Phil says, doing his best to be comforting.

"Thank you, Son of Coul," Lady Sif says, nodding at Coulson. "Melinda May, Skye. Thank you for fighting at my side," Sif says, nodding at both Melinda and Daisy.

"We were happy to," Melinda responds, and once she does Sif picks up Lorelai's body and leaves, traveling back to Asgard minutes later.

* * *

Back on the plane Simmons is carefully monitoring things, and as does she sees Sif leave and at the exact time Sif leaves she sees something that fills her with uncontrolled joy, and it's not Lorelai dying,

"They're here," Simmons says to herself, feeling thrilled, and she quickly sends a message to Natasha, Bobbi, Hope, and Sharon.

* * *

Not long after Sif left them Melinda, Daisy, Ward, and Coulson are arriving back at the plane, as they arrive back they find Fitz and Simmons waiting.

"Is everything okay?" Phil asks concerned, as he sees the pair.

"Yes Sir," Fitz confirms.

"We're getting reports form the medical facility, everyone who was being controlled seem to be back to how they were before," Simmons explains, while giving Melinda and Daisy a look which the pair know means the scientist wants to talk to them.

"Good," Phil comments, feeling glad as he knows this could be so much worse. "Until we get a new mission feel free to spend time how you'd like," Phil says, before heading upstairs.

Once Phil heads upstairs Ward follows, and Fitz heads back into the lab.

"What's going on?" Melinda asks, feeling concerned, once Fitz, Coulson, and Ward are all out hearing range.

"They're here," Simmons reveals, and the second she speaks Melinda and Daisy have no doubt who she is talking about.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asks, looking excited.

"They got here just as Sif was leaving via the Bifrost," Simmons explains.

"That's good, it means SHIELD won't realises," Melinda says, looking glad as with all the Hydra members inside SHEILD it would be good to keep Carol and Valkyrie arriving as long as possible.

"So, we're going to base, right?" Daisy asks, looking between Melinda and Simmons.

"Soon. I'll make an excuse for us to fly to DC, and I'll land us at the base on the way once Phil, Fitz and Ward are asleep," Melinda explains.

"How are we going to make sure Ward, Fitz and Coulson don't wake up and wonder what is going on?" Simmons asks concerned.

"It won't matter if Phil or Fitz wakes up, we can explain things to them," Melinda admits. "But I'll handle Ward," Melinda reveals, not wanting to bring Daisy and Simmons into what she plans to do.

"Okay," Daisy says with a nod, trusting Melinda.

"It's going to be so good to see them again," Simmons says, looking glad.

"Really is," Melinda confirms, before heading upstairs, leaving Daisy and Simmons downstairs.

* * *

Hours later Phil, Ward, and Fitz believe the plane is heading to DC, but it is actually heading Kansas, which Melinda, Daisy and Simmons know. As she knows that they are getting close, and that Phil, Fitz, and Ward are asleep, Melinda has switched the plane to autopilot and is heading to the bunks.

After making sure Daisy and Simmons are downstairs Melinda collects an ICER and then heads to Ward's bunk. While it would not be a problem if Fitz or Coulson woke up, it would be if Ward did and so Melinda intends to make sure that does not happen.

Being quiet and careful Melinda opens the door to Ward's bunk, and fires the ICER, causing him to be knocked out. Due to the fact that this version of Ward will not be used the feeling of an ICER Melinda is not worried about him realising what she has done.

After knocking out Ward Melinda puts the ICER back and then heads downstairs to where Daisy and Simmons are waiting.

"You two ready to go?" Melinda asks Daisy and Simmons.

"Yes," Simmons confirms.

"Beyond ready," Daisy responds.

"Let's go," Melinda says, leading them over to the truck as she has purposely landed the bus a little way away from where the base is.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Daisy comments as she climbs into the car, and within a couple of minutes Melinda is driving away out of the Bus with Daisy and Simmons, all three of them looking forward to seeing Carol and Valkyrie again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

After a relatively short drive Daisy, Melinda, and Simmons arrive at the base. When they arrive they find Natasha, Bobbi, Sharon, Hope, and to their relief, Carol and Valkyrie waiting.

As Melinda gets out of the car she locks eyes with Carol and the two of them walk towards each other, almost like they are the only ones around, which amuses the rest of their family who are around, though they are also rather used to it.

"I thought I was the one who didn't age," Carol says, smiling at Melinda, who smiles slightly.

"Compliments won't make me forget that you've taken months to get here," Melinda says, trying to sound serious, which she pulls of really well.

"I couldn't exactly pack up and run from what I was doing, but I got here as soon as I could," Carol admits.

"Is the universe in one piece?" Melinda asks curious.

"For now, and my certainly is," Carol says, before hugging Melinda, and as they hug Melinda kisses Carol's cheek.

"Okay, now that you two have done your weird flirty thing, that neither of you will acknowledge can we talk about what we're going to do about Lorelai?" Valkyrie asks curious, as Melinda and Carol break apart.

"We don't have to do anything. Daisy killed her a few hours ago," Melinda explains, the others being able to hear the pride in her voice, though they also notice that she doesn't move too far from Carol.

"Really?" Bobbi, Natasha, Hope, Sharon, Valkyrie and Carol ask, looking between Melinda and Daisy.

"She came to Earth; last time Lady Sif took her back to Asgard alive. This time Daisy used her powers, without anyone realising, to cause Sif's sword go through Lorelai's throat, killing her," Melinda explains.

"Nicely done," Valkyrie says, smiling at Daisy.

"Thanks," Daisy says, it feeling very strange to be complimented for killing someone, but she also understands why.

"So future is saved… wow," Natasha says, feeling like it cannot be that simple and that the other shoe is going to drop any second.

"For now. We've still got a lot of things to change, one of which we need to do now before we run out of time," Bobbi explains.

"What do you mean?" Carol asks curious.

"SHEILD hasn't fallen yet," Sharon explains, knowing that Carol and Valkyrie will know what that means as it has been explained to both of them.

"And you guys want to stop it," Valkyrie says, looking between the SHIELD agents in the room.

"With how ingrained Hydra is within SHIELD I don't know if we can completely stop the fall," Melinda admits. "But what we can do is change how it happens, save people, have an easier time building it back in the right way," Melinda explains, as one thing she has learnt over the last sixteen years, form her perspective, is that the world needs SHIELD to exist.

"Sounds good, I'm in," Carol comments, not even needing to think about it. "How are we going to do this?" She asks curious.

"We need help," Bobbi comments.

"I'm pretty sure we can stop Hydra on our own," Hope comments, glancing at Carol who is the most powerful being in the universe, and knowing that with their collective memories they know exactly who is Hydra.

"Yeah, but if we do that without explaining to people what we are doing we're going to end up fighting our Allies," Simmons explains.

"Good point. So, who do we tell?" Valkyrie asks, looking at the SHIELD agents in the room.

"Fury," Carol says, without hesitation.

"And Maria Hill," Natasha adds. "Clint, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Thor," She adds, as she knows that even if not all of them are connected to SHIELD they deserve to know early.

"Phil, Fitz," Melinda adds.

"Trip," Sharon says.

"Could you get to him without alerting Garrett?" Daisy asks curious, as she is not sure if they could.

"Yeah," Sharon confirms, to both Daisy and Simmon's joy. "Hand too," she reveals.

"Izzy, Hunter," Bobbi says.

"Your ex?" Valkyrie asks surprised.

"He can be trusted, and he's good in a fight. Plus, bonus he's not connected to SHIELD at the moment," Bobbi explains.

"What about Mack?" Daisy asks as he is certainly high on her to trust list, he's the big brother she always wanted.

"He's on the Iliad at the moment. We wouldn't be able to get him off to fill him in without raising suspicion," Bobbi says, causing Daisy to nod in understanding. "The people we tell in advance should be the people who can help us with the immediate action, then we tell others," Bobbi explains.

"That sounds like a good plan," Simmons comments.

"I agree," Hope comments. "But I think my Dad should be in the group of people we tell us in advance," Hope reveals.

"Really?" Sharon asks, as she knows that Hope and her father have a very difficult relationship in this time.

"Really. He's been suspicious since I got Cross out of the company. He's going to keep questioning things if he doesn't get some kind of explanation soon," Hope explains, as while she doesn't need her father to finish he Wasp Suit, or to recreate Pym particles, both of which she has already done, she does feel like being honest with him would be good.

"If you think it's best," Melinda says as she knows that should be Hope's choice.

"Okay, so we know who we're going to tell, but how are we going to get them here? And When?" Simmons asks.

"I'd say twelve hours should be long enough," Natasha comments, knowing that is enough time to get them here. "Carol, you come with me, and we'll get Fury, Maria, and the other Avengers," Natasha explains, then she realises something. "Except Thor, he wasn't with the Avengers in this time," she realises, though she does know exactly where he is.

"Is he on Earth?" Valkyrie asks.

"Yeah, with his current Girlfriend," Natasha confirms.

"I'll get him," Valkyrie says.

"He doesn't know you yet," Bobbi points out.

"Yeah, but he knows of me," Valkyrie explains, feeling glad for the legend of the Valkyries for the first time ever. "That will be enough to get him here," Valkyrie explains.

"Okay, Brunn you get Thor," Natasha says. "Sharon, you get Trip and Hand," Natasha instructs. "Mel, Daisy, Simmons, you get your team. Bobbi, you get Izzy and Hunter. Hope, you get your Dad," Natasha explains. "Can anyone see any problems?" Natasha asks, and everyone shakes their heads. "Good, let's go," Natasha says and everyone starts to head in their separate ways.

"Carol," Melinda says, as everyone starts to go their separate directions, and Carol stops and walks back over to Melinda. "Monica and Maria are okay," Melinda explains, once the others have walked away, and the second she speaks Carol looks beyond amazed.

"Are… are you sure?" Carol asks, her voice full of emotion, and sounding both overwhelmed and happy.

"As soon as I woke up here I looked into them. They're both alive and as far as I could tell happy and healthy," Melinda explains.

"Really?" Carol asks, barely wanting to believe it.

"Really," Melinda confirms, taking a step closer. "Nat can handle getting Fury here. You should go to them," Melinda tells her, as she knows what that wound mean to Carol.

"I will, but not right now," Carol says. "Thank you, Mel, just knowing they're okay means so much to me," Carol explains, wanting to make that clear to Melinda.

"I know," Melinda says, feeling happy about how much it means to Carol to know about Maria and Monica, but at the same time it hurts as she knows what it will likely mean.

While most of the universe, even the people who know her well, wouldn't be able to tell what Melinda is feeling Carol isn't most of the universe, and so she knows exactly what Melinda is feeling, and what she is trying to hide.

"Mel…" Carol starts to say, as she takes a step towards Melinda, who knows exactly what she is going to say.

"They're your family Carol. I get that more than anyone," Melinda says, as since she has been with Fitz and Coulson again she feels like she has more of her family back, even though she has lost so many members, and now she wants to try and get those other members that she has lost back.

"They are my family," Carol confirms. "But Mel, I'm in love with you," Carol reveals, telling Melinda that for the first time. "That huge heart of yours, that you keep hidden, and protected, is one of the reasons I love you, but you don't always have to put everyone else, and what you think we might want, first. It's okay to want things for yourself," Carol says, as she was sure she had started to get Melinda to see that, but now she isn't sure.

"I'm in love with you too," Melinda admit, being sure that the last person she said that to was Coulson, closer to this year than the one she came from. "Which is why I suggested you go to them, I know what they mean to you," Melinda explains.

"I will go to them, to see them, and catch up, just once we deal with Hydra," Carol explains, as she feels like that is best.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod, and she goes to lean into Carol.

"Hey Mel," Natasha says, walking up and interrupting the moment that her two best friends are having, but as they both turn to look at her Natasha realises that she is missing something. "Am I interrupting?" Natasha asks curious, as she looks between them.

"Yeah, and that seems to be a bad habit of yours lately," Carol comments, pretending to be annoyed.

"Wow," Natasha says, smirking. "You know sometimes I don't know why I put up with you two," Natasha comments, not being able to resist teasing the pair.

"Because you love us," Melinda says, without even thinking about the response which would shock most the people who know her in this time.

"Yeah, still not sure why," Natasha admits, clearly teasing.

"Because we're awesome," Carol comments. "You need something Nat?" Carol asks curious.

"Yeah, I just had a question," Natasha admits. "What are you gonna do about Ward? We can't risk him telling Hydra or Garret what's going on," Natasha says concerned, looking at Melinda,

"I shot him with an ICER tonight. I'll do the same and lock him in the cage when we come back here," Melinda explains, knowing that Natasha will know how hard that will be for Ward to escape.

"Good plan," Natasha sys, with a nod.

"Ward, that's the traitor spy who was on your plan? He's still on there?" Carol asks, having heard about Ward as she and Melinda have talked about basically everything.

"Yes," Melinda says with a nod. "Until you and Brunn got here we tried to change as little as possible, but we have changed a few things," Melinda says, giving Carol a look which tells Carol exactly what she wants to know.

"You got to shoot Ward, that must have been satisfying," Natasha comments, grinning slightly.

"It would have been more satisfying if it was with actual bullets," Melinda admits, causing both Natasha and Carol to laugh.

"MAY? ARE WE GOING?" Daisy calls, from where she is standing with Simmons.

"I'll see you both in twelve hours," Melinda says to Natasha and Carol. "Good luck with Fury," Melinda says, looking at Carol.

"Good luck with Coulson," Carol responds, and she and Melinda exchange smirks, and Melinda walks away.

"You two are ridiculous," Natasha says, looking amused.

"And didn't we just establish you love us, which means you're ridiculous too," Carol responds, looking amused.

After walking away from Carol and Natasha Melinda walks straight to Daisy and Simmons,

"I'm sorry, did we interrupt?" Simmons asks curious, feeling bad if they did.

"No, Natasha did that," Melinda explains, as she looks between Daisy and Simmons.

"She's been doing that a lot lately," Daisy says, looking highly amused.

"Yep," Melinda confirms, putting one arm around Daisy's shoulders, and the other around Simmons's waist, as the three of them drift into silence as they walk.

As Melinda, Daisy and Simmons walk Daisy and Simmons exchange smiles as this is the Melinda they have come to love and see as a mother; the happier, still reserved but more open with those she loves Melinda May, and honestly it's the Melinda that they both like best.

* * *

A little while after they left The Base Daisy, Melinda and Simmons left the base they arrive back to the Bus.

"I need you two to make it so HQ can no longer take automotive control of the bus," Melinda requests, looking between Daisy and Simmons, as she knows that if that problem can be fixed then they are in a better position.

"Yes May," Simmons says.

"Can do," Daisy comments.

"I'm going to give Fitz something to spend the day fixing so that we don't go anywhere," Melinda explains.

"What are you going to tell Coulson?" Daisy asks curious.

"Nothing until we have to get back to Base," Melinda explains. "Then I'll handle Ward," Melinda explains, and both Daisy and Simmons nod, all three of them heading to exactly where they need to go.

* * *

As they all need go get people who are on the other side of the world Sharon, Bobbi, and Valkyrie all get on the ship that Carol and Valkyrie brought and use it to fly to England. Due to the ship, which is a spaceship rather than a plane, they make it to England by travelling speeds that would be impossible for an airplane.

"You sure you're going to be okay talking to Thor? He might fight you," Sharon points out, looking at Valkyrie.

"I'll be fine," Valkyrie assures her, honestly it would be a little amusing if she got to fight Thor.

"This is Thor before he lost everything, before he was matured by pain and struggles," Sharon explains. "He has just lost his mother, but he still has everything else."

"I know Shay, I can handle it," Valkyrie assures her, not at all surprised that her friend is concerned. "You going to be okay though? You and Hunter aren't exactly in a good place in this time," Valkyrie says, looking at Bobbi.

"We're not, but I know how to handle him," Bobbi explains, and Valkyrie nods.

"Okay, so we tell them as little as possible and get them back here," Sharon comments, looking between Bobbi and Valkyrie.

"Good thing we brought the big spaceship," Bobbi comments amused.

"Let's go, we don't have long," Valkyrie comments, and once she does the three of them head out of the ship.

* * *

Because Natasha gave her the address, and briefed on what to expect, Valkyrie finds where Thor is staying without much trouble. Having no idea how this is going to go, though she does have a few very different theories, Valkyrie reaches out and knocks on the door.

After a few moments of waiting the door opens and reveals Thor, who seems younger than Valkyrie has ever seen him, and not because he looks like he is younger, but because of his demeaner.

"May I help you?" Thor asks, looking Valkyrie up and down.

"Yeah, you can your majesty," Valkyrie comments.

"You're mistaken, I'm not King of Anything," Thor says, as he sticks out his hand that is hidden behind the door and calls Mjolnir

"You are, but that's not why I'm here," Valkyrie says, as that is a problem she will help Thor deal with later, lifting her arm and showing her Valkyrie tattoo as she figured that would be the best way to get Thor to do what she wants.

"You're a Valkyrie," Thor says shocked, and amazed, having no realised she was Asgardian as Valkyrie borrowed some clothes from Bobbi so that she could blend in.

"I am, and I'm here because your friends, and the future, need your help," Valkyrie explains to Thor's confusion. "Natasha Romanoff told me where to find you," Valkyrie explains.

"You know Natasha," Thor says, feeling like he is missing something big.

"Yep," Valkyrie confirms. "I know you have questions, and they'll be answered if you come with me," Valkyrie explains.

"Okay," Thor says, agreeing because he is curious about what the hell is going on, and he figures he can handle basically anything if this is a trap.

"Good," Valkyrie says. "Follow me," she requests, and she starts to walk heading back to the ship, and Thor follows behind her.

* * *

Not long after they left where Thor was planning they arrive back on the plane where both Sharon and Bobbi have returned with people Valkyrie know to be Hunter, Izzy, Trip, and Hand.

"This everyone?" Valkyrie asks, and Sharon nods.

"Bloody hell Thor, what is going on?" Hunter asks shocked, beating the others, who are just as shocked, to the point.

"You'll find out soon," Bobbi explains. "You might want to strap in, you're not used to flying like this," Bobbi says as she, Sharon, and Valkyrie all head towards the cockpit, leaving the others feeling confused.

"And you are?" Izzy asks, feeling extremely confused.

"Yep," Sharon, Bobbi, and Valkyrie confirm, without looking back.

"Was there any problem?" Valkyrie asks concerned.

"Nope," Bobbi answers, as Hunter didn't fight which was a nice change.

"I had to avoid Sitwell, but it was all good," Sharon explains, as the three of them take their seats.

* * *

Back in the United States Natasha and Carol have both arrived in DC, having landed in a Quinjet that Natasha had borrowed.

"Okay, so you'll get Fury, who will get Hill, and I'll get Steve and Clint," Natasha says, knowing that both are in DC at the moment. "I've also sent a message to Stark telling him, and Bruce, to come to DC, and meet me," Natasha explains, having done that in a way to make sure no one from Hydra could track them. "See you back on the plane," Natasha explains.

"Yep," Carol confirms, and once she does she gets on a motorbike, and Natasha climbs into her car, and they both speed away.

* * *

Not long after leaving Natasha Carol, who despite her fast driving did her best to blend in, is arriving at Fury's apartment. As she knows Fury will be leaving for SHIELD soon Carol just leans against Fury's car and waits.

Carol doesn't have to wait long as after only a few minutes after she started to wait Fury walks out and towards his car, and when he sees Carol he pauses; managing to hide his shock.

"I didn't page you," Fury comments, seeing Carol.

"Yeah, well, there are things going on you don't know," Carol says, gently pushing away from the car she is leaning against. "So, what happened to your kids calling you Fury and not Nick?" Carol asks curious, and subtly showing Fury that it is really her.

"What are you talking about?" Fury asks, feeling confused.

"Natasha Romanoff, Melinda May, even Phil Coulson and Tony Stark," Carol says. "You consider all four of them to be your kids, and they call you Nick," Carol explains, making Fury wonder just what she knows.

"Not all the time," Fury comments.

"They do it enough," Carol says, with a shrug.

"How do you know about them?" Fury asks confused.

"Long story, and I'm on a time crunch," Carol admits. "Look, I need you to get Maria Hill, and meet me here, as soon as possible," Carol says, handing a piece of paper over. "But Fury, it's important that no one else knows where you're going, especially not Alexander Peirce. I'll explain why later," Carol explains.

"Okay," Fury says, completely trusting Carol. "Just tell me, how bad are things gonna get?" Fury asks curious, as Carol walks over to the motorbike.

"Let's just say I'm here to save the future," Carol says, before getting onto her motorbike and driving off, leaving Fury feeling like there is a pit in his stomach.

* * *

After leaving Carol Natasha has headed to an abandoned building, not far from where the jet is, where she told Clint, Steve, Bruce and Tony to meet her. Because 'her boys' which they will always be to her, have annoying perfect timing, all four of them arrive within a few minutes, and to her surprise, though she doesn't mind, Rhodey is with the ladder two when they arrive.

"Romanoff, what's going on? Why are we here?" Steve asks concerned.

"It was the easiest place to get you to," Natasha admits. "We've got to go, there is an Avenger level situation going on," Natasha explains, knowing that if she tells the guys that something is going on she'll be able to get them to come with her.

"What kind of situation?" Bruce asks concerned.

"A very complicated one," Natasha admits, being pretty sure that is an understatement.

"That's not much of an answer, Romanoff," Tony comments.

"Trust me Tony, in the next few hours you're gonna get answers you could have never comprehended," Natasha admits.

"That's still not an answer," Rhodey comments.

"You seem different," Clint comments, as he knows Natasha better than pretty much anyone, or so he believes, and so he can tell there is something different about her.

"Yeah, you're gonna find out the reason for that too," Natasha admits. "Look, whether you believe me or not I'm going to be apart of a team that saves the universe. So, you can either come with me to meet Fury and Hill, or stay here, your choice," Natasha says, before heading to her car, feeling like this is the best way to get the Avengers to come with her without a fight.

As Natasha walks away Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Clint, and Bruce all exchange looks. Without hesitation Clint follows Natasha, and after a moment of hesitation Steve, Tony, Rhodey, and Bruce do as well, all four of them wanting to know what is going on.

* * *

Not long after the Avengers arrived at the abandoned building to meet Natasha all five of them arrive at the jet where Carol, Fury, and Hill are.

"Okay, what's going on? and who the hell are you?" Tony asks, looking at Carol as while he was expecting Fury and Hill she is a wildcard.

"She's the reason the Avengers exist," Fury reveals. "As for the what's going on, I want to know that too," Fury admits, desperately wanting answers, though he is hiding that fact.

"You'll find out soon," Natasha comments. "Ready?" Natasha asks Carol curious.

"Yep," Carol confirms, as she and Natasha head to the cockpit, causing the others to exchange looks and wondering what is going on.

* * *

In San Francisco Hope has been wondering, for hours, how she is going to get her father to come with her, and she ahs finally figured out how. Arriving at her childhood home Hope lets herself in.

"Dad?" Hope calls when she walks in.

"Dining room," Hank says, and Hope heads there.

"Hey Dad," Hope greats as she walks into the room and finds her father sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Hope, shouldn't you be at work?" Hank asks.

"Probably," Hope admits. "Look Dad, I know you've thought there has been something gong on with me for the past few months, and honestly there has been," Hope admits.

"Are you here to tell me what that something is?" Hank asks curious.

"Not right now," Hope admits. "I'm asking you to come with me, trust me, and if you do you'll get answers to all the questions you have, including about Mom," Hope reveals, and like she was expecting Hank freezes.

"What about your mother?" Hank asks shocked.

"I know where she is, that she's alive, and we're gonna get her back, Dad," Hope reveals as she already has plans to do that, and she knows her family from the future will help. "But before we do that I need you to come with me, so you can get the full story," Hope explains.

"Okay," Hank says, not needing to know more as all he needs to know is that Janet is alive. "Let's go," Hank says, and they head out.

* * *

On the Bus Melinda plan has worked perfectly and the bus has been stuck in Kansas. As the twelve hours deadline is getting closer Melinda knows that it is time, and so she heads to Simmons and Daisy who are just walking back upstairs.

"Is it done?" Melinda asks Daisy and Simmons.

"Yeah," Daisy confirms. "And Fitz has fixed your little problem, which is kind of perfect timing, and so what do we do now?" Daisy asks curious.

"I need you two to get Fitz, take him to the SUV. I'm going to deal with Ward, and then get Coulson," Melinda explains.

"Are you going to be able to get him into the cage alone?" Simmons asks concerned, and Melinda gives her a 'are you seriously asking that?' look. "Right," Simmons says, with a nod, and once she does she and Daisy head downstairs and Melinda heads to Ward's bunk.

Being careful to make sure he isn't on the phone or computer Melinda quietly approaches Ward's bunk, and once she is sure that he isn't talking to anyone Melinda opens the door, and fires him with an ICER before he can react.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Melinda has dragged Ward to the cage, handcuffed him with the cuffs he shouldn't be able to get out off, and locked him in the cage which she made sure is completely secure.

After dealing with her Ward problem Melinda heads up to Coulson's office, and once she makes it up the stairs she pauses and takes a breath, knowing this isn't going to be easy.

"Phil," Melinda says, walking into his office. "Do you trust me?" Melinda asks curious, as she knows that that question has different answers depending on the time.

"You know I do," Phil responds. "What's going on May?" Phil asks.

"There's a lot going on Phil, and it's time for you to be filled in," Melinda admits. "Skye and Simmons are getting Fitz, and once they do the five of us will go to where you'll get the answers you deserve," Melinda admits, still not sure what she is going to tell Phil about TAHITI, but she knows that there are other answers that Phil will get.

"What about Ward?" Phil asks curious.

"He can't be trusted, and you'll find out why soon," Melinda explains. "Phil, I know I'm not saying a lot, which is why I need you to trust me, to come with me, and if you do everything will make sense," Melinda explains and as she does Phil just sees his partner, the person he's been to hell and back more than once.

"Okay, let's go," Phil says, as he stands up, and the two of them head downstairs.

* * *

A little while later Melinda, Daisy, Simmons, Fitz, and Phil arrive at the base, and it doesn't help Phil and Fitz's confusion when they see that there are quinjets in what seems to be an abandoned base, and when they are led to what looks to be a living/common area and find a lot of other people waiting.

"Coulson? You're dead," Tony says shocked, as Melinda, Daisy and Simmons walk to the front of the room where Carol, Hope, Natasha, Bobbi, Valkyrie and Sharon are standing.

"What dark magic is this?" Thor asks.

"Not Dark Magic, SHIELD science," Phil reveals. "I don't know anymore than that, but I know some people in this room do," Phil says, looking at Fury.

"More than some people I'd bet," Fury says, looking at the nine women who are standing together.

"Nat, you know everyone want to handle introductions?" Melinda asks.

"Sure Mel," Natasha says. "Okay Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson, James Rhodes, Hank Pym, Lance Hunter, Izzy Hartley, Victoria Hand, Antoine Triplet, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, Phil Coulson, Leo Fitz," Natasha says pointing to each of them. "Bobbi Morse, Sharon Carter," Natasha introduces and as she does she notices Steve's eyes widen at Sharon's name, and because he recognizes her as his neighbour. "Brunnhilde, an Asgardian Valkyrie, Hope Van Dyne, Jemma Simmons, Melinda May, Carol Danvers, and Daisy Johnson who people in this time know as Skye," Natasha introduces.

"This time?" Phil asks, feeling confused.

"Yeah, the nine of us who you see standing before you are actually from 2030. Our consciousness, and other stuff that we'll explain later, were merged with our younger bodies. We're here to prevent the future we come from, any questions?" Natasha asks, looking out at a room of shocked looks.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

"Of course, we have bloody questions," Hunter comments, looking shocked.

"This is insane," Rhodey, who no one from the future questions why he is there even though he wasn't named, says shocked.

"Time travel's not scientifically possible," Tony reveals, as his mind automatically goes to all the ways it might be.

"Tony, in the future we came from you invented time travel," Natasha reveals, knowing it was just a form of it, but still. "Not the time travel we used to get back here, but you created time travel that brought half the universe back to life," Natasha explains, causing everyone from this time to look at Tony in shock.

"What happens in the future?" Steve asks shocked, as it seems like there is more than one horrific event.

"A lot of bad," Hope answers. "In the future we came from everyone in this room except the nine of us, and in some case the children of some of us, are dead," Hope explains, and a solemn feeling takes over the room, and Clint can actually feel pain in his heart as he realizes what that would mean.

"Us being sent back here was the only hope we have to change things, to make the future better," Daisy explains, and as she does the room drift into a tense silence.

"How did you become Daisy Johnson?" Phil asks Daisy, needing to know.

"Within a year from now, in our timeline, I found my biological parents. Things didn't end well, but I found out my name is Daisy Johnson, I've gone by it ever since," Daisy explains, and Phil nods in understanding.

"How long have you been back in this time?" Hank asks curious, as he still tries to comprehend everything, but his scientific mind is fascinated.

"A few months," Simmons answers.

"We woke up in this time when Thor was fighting the Dark Elves," Valkyrie explains.

"Why are we only finding out about this now?" Bruce asks curious.

"Because Brunn and Carol were off planet, and so we only changed little things up until now," Melinda explains. "But now that they are here it's time to change something big, something we know we can't let happen in the same way it happened in our time," Melinda explains.

"What kind of something?" Fury asks, suspecting it must be something truly horrific.

"Hydra's infiltrated SHIELD," Sharon reveals. "Lead by the likes of Alexander Pierce, and Gideon Mallick, Hydra has been growing within SHIELD, shaping the world to their liking," Sharon explains.

"Of course," Rhodey says, sighing, feeling annoyed, and completely done.

"There are a lot of members of Hydra in the world," Simmons reveals.

"Including Ward," Coulson realizes as that would explain why Melinda said he couldn't be trusted.

"That's why he is unconscious in the cage," Melinda explains, with a nod.

"There are some people who aren't Hydra by choice," Natasha reveals.

"What do you mean?" Steve asks, feeling confused.

"Hydra has brainwashing capabilities," Bobbi explains.

"Which means we won't be able to tell who is willingly a Nazi," Clint say annoyed, though as he has experienced brainwashing he does feel bad for the people who are actually being controlled.

"We mostly know who has been brainwashed," Natasha explains, and she takes a deep breath. "Steve, Tony, this isn't going to be easy for either of you to hear, but you need to know now, because I'm not going to let things happen the same way they did last time," Natasha reveals, feeling glad that Rhodey is actually here even though it isn't planed as he can help. "Steve, Bucky Barnes is alive," She reveals. "He was found by Hydra and brainwashed. He's spent the last seventy years being used as their assassin, known as the Winter Solider, when they needed him, and cryogenically frozen when they didn't," Natasha says, and she sees the look of complete shock appear on Steve's face, and so she turns to her other dear friend. "Tony, I'm sorry that there isn't a more delicate way to tell you this, but you deserve to know," Natasha explains. "One of the things Bucky did when he was mind controlled, when he wasn't in control, was kill your parents," Natasha explains, as tears come to Tony's eyes, and so Rhodey reaches out and puts his hand on his friend's shoulder. "The Hydra agents in SHIELD covered it up."

"Why are you telling me now?" Tony asks, his voice breaking, as he feels Rhodey's grip on him tighten, as his best friend wants to offer him in comfort.

"Because I don't want you to be blindsided," Natasha reveals, as she talked to her Tony and she knew that if Tony found out everything before having to watch it, he would have dealt with it better. "With our plan chances are we're going to interact with Bucky, and all the truth about what Hydra has done will likely be revealed," Natasha explains.

"You have a plan on how to stop Hydra?" Fury asks, looking interested.

"Our plan is based on what happened last time, but this time we're going to aim to save people who died last time, including those in this room, and use the knowledge we have to cut off every head of Hydra and make sure no more grow up; something which took years in our time," Daisy explains.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Izzy comments.

"I agree, how are we going to do it?" Maria asks.

"In teams," Carol explains. "I wasn't on Earth last time, but I know you all know the major battles," Carol says, looking between her family.

"Well the Triskelion and the Hub obviously," Sharon says.

"The Iliad, I want to get everyone off the ship and sink that damn monolith for good," Bobbi explains.

"Agreed," Melinda, Daisy, and Simmons say.

"The Academy, a lot of people died last time," Simmons reveals, and the others nod.

"The Fridge too, preventing Hydra from getting those weapons, tech, and prisoners would be a huge advantage," Melinda explains.

"So that is five teams," Hope realizes, looking at Melinda, Natasha and Carol who are looking like they are having a whole conversation without words. As that occurs everyone else in the room notice that and wonder what is happening.

"We need to play to our strengths," Natasha says. "We figure out what will need to happen at each location and make sure it happens," Natasha says.

"Well you need to go to the Triskelion, you know how to release all Hydra secrets," Melinda tells her.

"Okay," Natasha says, with a nod, knowing that this time she will control the files she release better, last time innocent agents died and she won't let that happen again. "I'll need Fury with me. Would be good to have Steve and Maria too," Natasha explains.

"I'll join you too. From what you've said it was the biggest battle last time, so you could use my help," Carol explains.

"Sounds good," Natasha says, with a nod, already thinking about what Carol should do.

"Hope, is your suit finished?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yep," Hope confirms.

"Suit?" Hank asks curious, wondering if it is what he suspects.

"Yeah, I broke into your house, stole the Wasp prototype, which is actually mine in the future, finished it, and recreated Pym particles," Hope explains, like it is no big deal, which causes Hank to feel incredibly proud of his daughter. "From what you guys have said it would be good for me to go to the Hub, I can get into all the small areas and root out all the Hydra agents," Hope explains.

"Sounds good to me," Sharon comments. "I'll join you. Hand you know the Hub the best, so you should come too," Sharon explains.

"Okay," Hand says, with a nod.

"Trip and Tony too, just to make sure you can all deal with anything that might happen," Melinda explains, and the others nod. "Last time Hydra sent out a gifted on the Academy so that's where our team should go with the Bus," Melinda explains, looking between Daisy, Fitz, Simmons and Coulson.

"How can we fight a powered individual?" Fitz asks confused, and as he does Daisy looks at Melinda, who nods.

"By me dong this," Daisy says, using her powers to send a sonic blast on a storage box, and causing it to move.

"Have you had powers this whole time?" Phil asks shocked.

"No, when I was sent back to my younger body my powers were sent back too," Daisy explains. "I'll explain all about what I am once we stop Hydra," Daisy explains, and Phil, despite being extremely curious, nods.

"I want to go to the Iliad, it's something I need to do," Bobbi explains, as it was her choice not to sink the Iliad in the other timeline.

"I'll join you," Valkyrie tells her.

"Same," Izzy, Clint and Hunter all say.

"Thor, Bruce, Rhodey you should go to the Fridge protect it. Make sure Hydra doesn't get the weapon or tech, and that none of the prisoners escape," Carol explains. "We'll find a better alternative for them once Hydra is dealt with," She explains, and they nod.

"I should go too. If there are weapons and tech I can understand it, disable it if needed," Hank reveals, and Carol glances at Hope who nods.

"Okay, you too Hank," Carol confirms.

"Thor one of the weapons there is Asgardian, the Berserker Staff. I've had to use it and we need to make sure no other human does," Melinda explains.

"Of course," Thor says, with a nod, though he can't help but look at Melinda in awe as he knows how much of a strong willed person is needed to handle that.

"I'll join them too, once the Hub is secure. If this is a place where supervillains, and dangerous things, are held you might need some extra backup," Tony explains.

"Sounds good," Natasha says, with a nod.

"You know everyone who's Hydra?" Fury asks.

"Basically, yeah," Daisy confirms.

"Tell us, so we know what to expect," Maria requests.

"Well to start off John Garrett is Hydra, and is also the Clairvoyant," Melinda explains.

"That's how you knew where to find me when I was kidnapped, you lived it before, and you made sure Ward wasn't who found me," Phil realizes, feeling like he has to have a conversation with Melinda about how he is alive, as he suspects she knows more than she is letting on.

"We tried to make it so you we never abducted at all, but then you offered to drive Mike to see his son. We're still not sure how Ward found out," Simmons explains.

"He must have overheard," Phil comments as he knows he had that conversation with Mike in the open.

"How many gut punches are there going to be?" Fury asks curious.

"A lot," Melinda explains. "The others are going to fill you in. I'm going to get the Bus and bring it back here, because there are some things we all need," Melinda explains.

"Of course," Clint comments and as he does Simmons whispers something to Melinda, who nods.

"I won't be long," Melinda says, before walking away.

"So Hydra?" Steve asks and once he does the people from the future, though mainly Natasha, Daisy, Simmons, Sharon and Bobbi, explain exactly who they know to be Hydra.

* * *

After a relatively short trip Melinda returns back to The Base with the Bus and walks into area where everyone else is, pushing a trolley of cases.

"What have you got in there?" Clint asks curious as Simmons walks over and grabs the smaller case which is on the top.

"Weapons," Melinda says, opening the case. "Fitz and Simmons created these," Melinda explains. "Fitz, Jemma increased the strength more than you knew based on what we know in the future. She didn't tell you because we couldn't risk Ward and Hydra finding out," Melinda explains.

"Of course, that makes sense," Fitz realizes, not feeling annoyed or angry at all.

"Why do we need these weapons?" Izzy asks curious, as she is good with just her knife, and the Melinda she knows prefers to use her hands.

"They're ICERS," Simmons explains. "They will render people, and beings, unconscious. That way we have a way to deal with people and beings who aren't fighting with Hydra willingly," Simmons explains. "For you," Simmons says as she hands Daisy the case.

Feeling confused, and curious, Daisy opens the case, and she smiles at what is inside,

"My gauntlets," Daisy says, looking amazed, though she can already tell that there is something different with the gauntlets.

"And a new suit. If you're going to be using your powers you need your gantlets, you were fine when you used them on Quinn and Lorelai, but I know you'll keep using them so you'll risk overdoing it," Simmons comments, clearly worried.

"She's right," Melinda comments.

"Go suit up Daisy," Carol comments, knowing all about the damage Daisy's powers can cause her, as she has seen that, and she doesn't want to see that again, and Daisy nods.

"Be right back," Daisy says, before hurrying off.

"Did you say Lorelai?" Thor asks, filling up with dread.

"Yeah, she came here, in our future she caused the start of the destructions we're trying to stop," Valkyrie explains, knowing that while Lorelai caused the chain of destruction to start, she isn't responsible for absolutely everything.

"Lady Sif came to earth to stop her. In our timeline she was able to take her back to Asgard alive. This time Daisy used her powers to kill her, and Lady Sif went back to Asgard," Melinda explains.

"There is some stuff going on on Asgard that we're going to have to deal with, but for now Asgard is stable so we don't have to act immediately," Valkyrie explains, not looking forward to telling Thor about his long lost sister.

"What kind of stuff?" Thor asks worried.

"Loki's alive for one," Valkyrie explains. "But he's not trying to take over a world or anything. He's just living his life," Valkyrie explains.

"Loki's alive, and we're not doing anything?" Clint asks, sounding shocked.

"As strange as this is going to sound Loki's not even on our list of problems," Natasha explains, to the shock of everyone who is from this time.

"Are you serious?" Tony asks shocked.

"Yep," Bobbi confirms, as Daisy, dressed in her upgraded Quake outfit, walks back in.

"Welcome back Quake," Carol comments, with a smirk.

"Thank you, Captain Marvel," Daisy responds, it feeling pretty damn good to be able to openly be who she is.

"It's two words," Carol comments.

"One sounds better," Melinda, Daisy, Natasha, Fury, Hope, Bobbi, Sharon, Simmons, and Valkyrie say together, causing Carol to roll her eyes.

"Okay, can we stop with the little future details for now, I think my heads going to blow," Rhodey comments. "How exactly is this plan going to work?" Rhodey asks curious, and once more Melinda, Natasha, and Carol exchange looks.

"As soon as we start thing at the Triskelion Hydra's going to send out their call to come out of the Shadows, just like they did last time," Melinda explains.

"So, we make sure everyone is in position then we call Pierce up to Fury's office, and Steve you make a speech to SHIELD about Hydra, that way it's on our terms," Natasha explains.

"I been thinking about it and I can make a program so that Steve can broadcast to every SHIELD facility, not just the triskelion," Daisy explains.

"That would be good," Bobbi says, with a nod, as while it would bring all Hydra agents out of the shadows it would give them, and real SHIELD agents, a chance to fight back.

"Why would we call Pierce up to my office?" Fury asks, wanting to just kill the man.

"Because we need his rental scan to release all the secrets of Hydra," Natasha explains.

"We'll also have to destroy the new Helicarriers. They are too corrupted," Sharon comments.

"Steve and I will handle that," Carol comments, knowing that they are the best ones to do that.

"We'll have to make sure we're all in contact to get the timing right," Hope comments.

"Hydra scans for coms. Even if they aren't in the open we can't be sure that they won't be scanning coms to make sure no ones onto them," Bobbi comments.

"Tony, Fitz, Hank, Simmons, Bobbi, Hope, do you think you can create some coms they won't be able to scan for?" Natasha asks curious.

"Maybe, but we'll need materials," Tony comments.

"I have a lab that I've been using," Hope explains.

"Go, get on that," Melinda instructs.

"Anyone who knows about science, follow me," Hope requests and as she does she, Tony, Fitz, Hank, Simmons, Bobbi, all follow Hope out of the room.

"How many people died from Hydra in your timeline?" Steve asks curious.

"In this battle or the ones to come?" Melinda asks curious.

"Everyone." Steve answers.

"I'm not going to lie Cap, it was a lot," Natasha admits. "But that's why we all decided that we cannot let things happen in the same way it happened in this time," Natasha explains.

"What's going to happen to SHIELD?" Hand asks. "If we release Hydra secrets, and destroy Helicarriers, what will happen to SHIELD?" Hand asks curious.

"I'm not going to lie, SHIELD will likely fall," Melinda admits, and she can feel the tension in the room raise. "But we'll start to build it back up right away," Melinda reveals.

"If there is one thing we have learnt in our time it's that the world needs a SHIELD," Daisy explains. "So, even if SHIELD temporarily falls we'll get it back before long," Daisy explains.

"That's pretty big words for someone who isn't a SHIELD agent," Fury says, though he is impressed with the young women.

"I was made a SHIELD agent on the day SHIELD fell and have been for years. So, you might not think I am a SHIELD agent, but I consider myself to be, and that's what matters," Daisy explains.

"I like you," Fury says, looking at Daisy in amusement, being reminded of Melinda, Carol, Natasha, and even Maria.

"Thanks," Daisy says, with a laugh.

"May, can we talk?" Phil asks, desperately wanting some answers.

"Sure," Melinda says, and she and Phil head out of the room, Natasha noticing Carol watching Melinda go, but she is pretty sure she is the only one who did.

Even though he knows he is risking a lot, Clint can't stay quiet anymore as there is answer he desperately needs and he can't wait any longer,

"You mentioned kids of ours earlier, does that mean…." Clint starts to say, looking at Natasha, as she is who he is closest too, and he knows she won't lie about this,

"Yes," Natasha answers, not needing him to finish.

"I never got to meet your sons, but I loved Lila like a sister," Daisy reveals, as Laura died trying to get her children to the Base. While Lila and Nathaniel survived the journey, Nathaniel was seriously hurt and died within a few days of arrival, with Natasha and Lila by his side, before Daisy had a chance to meet him. "You should be really proud of her, she was a hero," Daisy reveals, pain in her voice as she thinks about her lost friend.

Not trusting his voice Clint just nods, though he does notice that Daisy said sons and not son, which is what he currently has, but he can't bring himself to ask anymore.

* * *

After walking away from the people who aren't scientists Melinda and Phil head to an empty room, which is actually Melinda, Natasha, and Carol's office in the future. Walking into the room Melinda closes the door behind him.

"I know you must have questions," Melinda comments.

"That's an understatement," Phil says. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Phil asks curious.

"Because it's what the seven of us agreed to. We wouldn't do a lot until Brunn and Carol got here," Melinda explains. "We also agreed that we wouldn't change things, but I have, because there were things I wasn't going to let happen again," Melinda explains. "Phil, I am sorry. I was the one to change things to try to make sure you weren't kidnapped in the same way, and I should have done more to make sure there was no way for you to be kidnapped," Melinda explains, guilt clear in her voice.

"It's okay, you didn't know," Phil assures her. "But you do know how I'm alive, don't you?" Phil asks.

"Phil…" Melinda starts to say.

"You're not going to tell me," Phil realizes, and he can't help but feel angry about that.

"I'm giving you an informed choice," Melinda reveals. "Phil, your memories of what happened to you were erased for a reason, Fury was trying to protect you from serious side effects," Melinda explains. "In my timeline you find out exactly what happened to you, what was done, and you experience those side effects," Melinda explains, pain in her voice. "They get so bad that you ask me to kill you if you get worse. You have Fitz and Simmons put you in that memory machine Poe used on you, and you lock up Daisy when she tries to help you," Melinda explains, pain in her voice as she talks about Phil wanting her to kill him. "There is a way to stop the side effects, and if you want to know, and they happen in this time, I will make sure we repeat the process, but you need to be sure," Melinda explains.

"That's… that's a lot," Phil admits, not sure what to think.

"Which is why you should take time to think about it," Melinda explains, and Phil nods.

"Skye…. Daisy, she said things didn't go well with her parents? Was she okay?" Phil asks curious, and Melinda isn't surprised by the question.

"That's Daisy's story to tell, and for the record if you can call her Daisy not Skye, it meant a lot to her to have an identity and build upon it," Melinda explains. "But I will tell you what I am sure Daisy will tell you herself. Her biological parents aren't the people she considers to be her parents, we are," Melinda explains, to Phil's shock. "And I know you haven't admitted it to yourself yet, but the Phil Coulson I knew considered Daisy to be his daughter too," Melinda explains.

"I been scared to admit that," Phil admits.

"You shouldn't be, and you should be incredibly proud," Melinda reveals, and Phil nods. "We should head back to the others," Melinda says, and once she does she and Phil head back to the other room.

"Everything okay?" Carol asks Melinda concerned.

"For now," Melinda admits, and once again the room drift into mostly silence, the main sound heard being Daisy working on a laptop.

* * *

A little while later Hope, Tony, Fitz, Simmons, Hank, and Bobbi walk back into the common area, where Valkyrie, Shannon, Natasha, Carol, Melinda, and Bobbi have all changed into what would all be described as their 'superhero suits', though for Melinda, Sharon and Bobbi they are basically just their SHIELD tactical suits.

"And we've got new coms," Tony says, walking in and as they do Hope, who has also changed into her suit, starts to hand the devices out. "Using great tech, and future knowledge, we have something Hydra shouldn't be able to tack," Tony explains. "And now I've remote called an extra plane so we should be good to go," Tony says, knowing that the jet has an Iron Man and War Machine suit on it.

"Okay, then we should go," Carol says. "We all know what we have to do," Carol explains, looking around the room and her eyes linger on Melinda and Natasha, everyone nods, and heads out.

While Melinda and her team get on the bus, Bruce, Thor, Hank and Rhodey, who has collected his suit, get on the spaceship, and everyone else get on the three quinjets that are parked in the hanger. As the various teams split up those from the future exchange one last look, all of them feeling apprehensive about what is going to happen.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

Sorry about the delay in the chapter, I've had a busy uni week. I hope updates can increase over the next couple of weeks, but I have some uni work to get done so I'll update when I can. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

A little while after they left the Base the five teams are getting into their respective positions. Those who have less distance to travel are basically flying in holding patterns to give everyone a chance to get to where they need to go, as they know they have to work in unison to give them the best chance possible as they don't want to play their cards too soon.

As she has been monitoring the cage Melinda has seen that Ward is waking up, and so walking past Daisy, Simmons, and Fitz, who are talking, Melinda heads to the cage.

Walking into the cage Melinda isn't surprised to find Ward trying to get out of the handcuffs he is attached to, though Melinda knows he won't succeed as she personally made sure there was nothing on his body that could help with escape, or self-harm.

"May? What's going on?" Ward asks. "Why am I in here?" Ward asks, portraying an image of innocence.

"You can drop the act Ward, I know," Melinda reveals, as she crosses her eyes feeling glad that she doesn't have to pretend to be okay with Ward anymore.

"Know what?" Ward asks, pretending to be confused, and Melinda rolls her eyes at his act.

"That your Hydra, that Garrett is," Melinda reveals, and Ward tries to hide how shock he is at that, as from his perspective there should be no way for Melinda to know about that. "You're going to be dealt with later, but for now enjoy the cage," Melinda says, closing the door, and blocking out Ward's calls of,

"May," as she goes.

In the common area of the plane Daisy, Simmons and Fitz watch as Melinda heads back to the cockpit, where she plans to lock the bus's controls so that she is the only person who can fly the plane. Both Daisy and Simmons know that Ward's reaction to Melinda telling him she knows he is Hydra would have been amusing and they are a little sad they didn't get to see it.

"You said people are being brainwashed, are you sure Ward's not?" Fitz asks, as he can't imagine Ward being evil.

Hearing the question neither Daisy or Simmons are surprised because of the way Fitz reacted last time, but it doesn't make it any easier, they just hope that things end differently than they did last time.

"Fitz, in our timeline you believed that there was still good in Ward, that he could change, and he dropped you and I out of a plane in a medical pod and into the ocean," Simmons explains as she reaches out and takes Fitz's hand. "You suffered a brain injury," Simmons explains, and as she can hear the pain in her girlfriend's voice Daisy reaches out and puts her hand on Simmons' leg. "I know this version of Ward hasn't done everything that the version of Ward we knew has done, but one thing I know is that Grant Ward does bad things and then blames everyone else for his actions and never takes responsibility for the things he does," Simmons explains, and once she does she, Fitz, and Daisy drift into silence it being clear that Fitz is comprehending what Simmons said.

* * *

On the Quinjet, that is heading to the Triskelion, Natasha leaves Carol in the cockpit and heads to the back of the plane where Fury, Maria, and Steve are.

"I know that was a lot of information," Natasha says, as she sits down across from Fury, Maria, and Steve, wanting to make sure her friends are okay.

"That Agent Romanoff is the biggest understatement of anything you've ever said," Fury reveals.

"From your perspective," Natasha responds as she knows her perspective and Fury's are two very different things.

"You're in charge of things, aren't you?" Maria asks, as that is what she has realised by the way the group of nine from the future interact, and she has also noticed that the people she really knows have changed, grown up in ways she can't really comprehend.

"Mel, Carol and I share that responsibility," Natasha reveals. "For the last six years we've been leading the resistance forces on Earth, and the other fractions around the Universe. We've been doing everything we can to try and make some order out of the chaos, to save as many lives as possible," Natasha explains, trying to hide her guilt at how she feels they have not always succeeded at doing that.

"You said that in the future we're all dead?" Steve asks, as he can't imagine that.

"Yeah. There have been a lot of battles, some we won, a lot we didn't," Natasha reveals, the guilt becoming clear in her voice as she can't help but think about all the people they lost. "In our future the population of Earth is almost nonexistence, and life in the rest of the universe isn't doing much better," Natasha admits. "We sacrificed everything to come back here, in hopes of making things better," Natasha explains.

"Won't you disappear once you change things?" Maria asks, as from her understanding of time travel that seems right.

"No, as soon as we woke up in this time we made a branch timeline, which we're all living in," Natasha explains.

"That means you abandoned your future to save ours," Fury realises, Natasha nods, and Steve, Maria and Fury all drift into silence as they comprehend the gravity of the choice Natasha and the other visitors from the future made.

* * *

On another Quinjet Sharon is flying while Hope, Hand, Trip and Tony are sitting in the back, like those on the other jet who belong in this time they are trying to comprehend everything they have learnt.

"I've ordered Garrett to the Hub, he should be there soon," Hand explains.

"Good," Trip says, looking relieved as he really wants to be the one to put a bullet in Garrett's head.

"Hey Future girl," Tony says, causing Hope to turn to him and give him a 'yes?' look, and in return Tony gives her a 'spill' look, which Hope can't help but grin at. "What?" Tony asks confused.

"Nothing you just reminded me of someone," Hope admits as the look on Tony's face is one she's seen a lot on Morgan's.

"I want to know what's going on. Romanoff said that I invented time travel that brought back half the universe, and yet you lot still came back to fix something. So, what happened? How'd I fail?" Tony asks, needing to know so that he can make sure he doesn't fail this time.

"Tony, you didn't fail," Hope says, in a kind voice. "You scarified yourself to stop the being that caused half of the universe to disappear in an instant," Hope reveals. "Because of you families were reunited and got to have a couple of years of being together, of living in a relatively normal world," Hope explains, being pretty sure there was no such thing as a normal world. "Yes, things went to hell again, but you never failed. Your sacrifice was never forgotten, you were an inspiration to so many people; you left a legacy that was never forgotten," Hope reveals. "The Base we just left is where the resistance is based in our time, and up until the day we left the future older kids would tell the younger ones the legend of Tony Stark, of Iron Man. You encouraged a new generation to keep fighting, so never think you failed," Hope assures Tony.

"I scarified myself?" Tony asks, his voice being hard to read.

"To save the universe. I was there," Hope says, with a nod. "And if you don't believe me, ask Nat, Carol, and Brunn, because they were too," Hope explains, and the gravity of her words start to become clear to Tony.

"Why you nine? Why'd you come back?" Hand asks curious.

"We were the only ones left," Hope reveals, not being able to think of a gentler way to phrase that.

"They must be a reason for that, more than luck," Trip comments.

"He's right, what do you each bring to the party?" Tony asks curious.

"Carol's one of the most powerful beings in the universe, Daisy and Brunn aren't that far behind her," Hope reveals. "The only humans, and huge chunk of other beings, who can beat Mel or Nat in a fair fight is Mel and Nat," Hope explains. "Bobbi and Sharon are two master spies and fighters, who are only a little below Nat and Mel's fighting ability," Hope explains, knowing that neither would be insulted by that as it is the truth. "Jemma's a genius scientists," Hope explains.

"What about you? You didn't say what your skill is," Tony notes.

"I'm both a genius and a fighter," Hope responds, without missing a beat.

* * *

On the Quinjet to the Iliad Bobbi is flying with Clint in the co-pilot seat, and the others in the back, or at least that's where they were until Hunter walks to the front.

"So, you're not my Bob," Hunter comments.

"Do you want me to give you two a moment?" Clint asks curious as he knows the Bobbi and Hunter of this time and knows better than getting between them, and he can't imagine that has changed in the future.

"No," Bobbi and Hunter say together as both know that being alone is probably not a good thing.

"Okay," Clint says, drawing out the world, as he feels pretty uncomfortable.

"The Bobbi you know is inside of me, but you're right, I'm not your Bob," Bobbi admits. "But you are my Hunter," Bobbi reveals as no matter what that's what Hunter will always be to her.

"Really?" Hunter asks surprised, as unknown to both him and Bobbi Valkyrie starts to listen from the back. "That mean we're still together in your time?" Hunter asks curious.

"You're dead in my time," Bobbi reveals, there being a slight level of pain to her voice. "And when you died we weren't together, but we were in each other's lives, and we had realised what are relationship should be," Bobbi explains, being vague on purpose.

"Are you gonna tell me what that means?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nope, because that's something you need to figure out on," Bobbi says, as that is the kind of something she cannot dictate by using her future knowledge, it's a realisation that Hunter needs to come to on his own.

"Fair enough," Hunter says, before heading back to the others.

"Okay, feel free to ignore me, but that sounds way more complicated than it needs to be," Clint comments, once Hunter has headed back to the back.

"Just wait until you talk to Nat and Mel," Bobbi responds, not explaining what that means, knowing that those two are the two people from the future who are closest to Clint and so they'll be the ones who will shock him the most with future knowledge, and likely the ones who tell him how, and when, he died.

* * *

On the spaceship, the only aircraft that doesn't have a visitor from the future on it, Brue, Thor, Hank and Rhodey are getting closer to the Fridge. While Thor, the only one who currently knows hat to fly a spaceship, is flying everyone else is in the more open area of the aircraft.

"Are we really not going to talk about it?" Rhodey asks, as for most the trip so far they have been flying in silence, something which he is getting really annoyed with.

"I am not really sure what to say," Bruce admits. "Everything they've been talking about I've only read about and discussed as theories," Bruce explains, as that's what he has been doing since they left The Base, wrapping his head around everything.

"There's been a lot in recent years that was just theory," Hank comments.

"Why'd you decide to come with us? I heard rumours that you left SHIELD, pretty resentfully, in the late 80s," Rhodey comments, looking at Hank, leaving out the fact that he is pretty sure he has had a rivalry with the Stark family.

"Because my daughter clearly trusts all of you, and I want to help her," Hank explains, as even though Janet is alive until he gets her back there is only one thing that matters to him, and that's Hope, no matter what time she is from, and so he will do whatever he has to do to help her.

* * *

Back on the Bus, a little while after Melinda talked to Ward, she is walking into Phil's office, where she finds her friend sitting at his desk. Because she knows her friend so well Melinda can tell that he is trying, and struggling with, comprehending everything he has learnt.

"Everyone's almost in position," Melinda reveals. "Daisy, Jemma and Fitz are in the cargo bay getting geared up," Melinda explains.

"Does Simmons know how to fight?" Phil asks curious, as while he is trying to comprehend a lot he has realised that there is a lot he doesn't know.

"She can defend herself, and do more if she needs to," Melinda explains, being pretty sure Phil will be shocked about how far Simmons has come.

"You're all so different," Phil says, standing up. "You've all changed,"

"Because we had to. Phil, from our perspective it's been seventeen years of fighting," Melinda explains, as while time travel and other factors like the Framework, make working out exactly how long has passed since the team was formed a little more complicated that's what it seems like. "But Phil, you still know us," Melinda assures him. "And you should be proud of Daisy and Simmons. I trained them, but so did you. They have become the amazing women they are because of things you taught them," Melinda explains to Phil, needing him to know that, and Phil realises that Melinda is saying things that the Melinda in this time would never say.

"I like seeing you be open again," Phil says, as he hasn't seen this side of Melinda in a very long time, and he has truly missed it.

"You helped me to do that too," Melinda reveals. "I know you're still trying to comprehend everything but right now we've got a war to win," Melinda explains.

"Lead the way," Phil says, with a nod, and he and Melinda head downstairs to join the rest of their team.

* * *

In DC, Carol, Natasha, Maria, Fury and Steve are circling the triskelion in a cloaked quinjet.

"We're going to be spotted soon," Fury reveals, as even though they are close it won't be long before someone in SHIELD, or Hydra, realise that there is an unknown, cloaked, aircraft in the air.

"I know," Natasha says, looking at Carol.

"Triskelion team is in position," Carol says through the coms. "Mel?" Carol asks.

"Bus is in position," Melinda responds.

"Sharon, Hope?" Carol asks.

"Hub team is in position," Sharon responds.

"Bobbi, Brunn?" Carol asks.

"Iliad team in position," Bobbi responds.

"Thor?" Carol asks.

"We are in position also," Thor responds.

"Let's do this," Natasha says and once she does Carol heads to the cockpit and takes the plane down landing it outside Fury's office.

* * *

Once the Quinjet is landed Fury, Maria, Carol, Natasha, and Steve all head into the office, and as they do Fury heads to his computer.

"I'm giving you both access to the insight bay," Fury says, looking between Carol and Steve. "By the time you get to the elevator you'll have access," Fury explains.

"Pierce is likely to know the second you do that," Carol tells Fury, wanting him to understand.

"Which is exactly why you two need to hurry," Fury reveals, as he gets to work, and both Captain's nod and leave.

As Fury gets to work Natasha leads Maria over to the corner, so that they can be hidden when Pierce arrives as she knows that would be best.

"Done," Fury says, after a few moments, and just like he was expecting his phone rings. "Mr Secretary?" Fury asks.

"Nick, you just gave access to the insight bay, who too?" Pierce asks curious as he cannot tell who Fury gave access too, something which Fury did on purpose.

"It's a long story, it would be better if I explained in person, come up to my office," Fury requests.

"I'll be right there," Pierce responds, feeling a little concerned, and then he hangs up the phone.

* * *

Not long after they left Fury's office Carol and Steve, both of whom have ignored the questioning looks they have gotten, arrive in the Insight bay. As they know the whole area is Hydra agents Carol and Steve exit the elevator but stay hidden in a little cove.

"I know this must be a shock to you, Rogers, but despite everything SHIELD, in whatever form we can make it, is needed," Carol reveals.

"So, you, Natasha, and Melinda have said. I'm just not sure I believe it," Steve admits.

"Believe in what every true SHIELD agent has in common, a desire to protect," Carol reveals, and Steve nods.

"Carol, Steve, he's here," Natasha says through the coms.

"You heard Daisy, all you have to do is press the broadcast button," Carol says, passing what looks to be just a screen over to Steve.

Taking the screen from Carol Steve looks down at it, and remembering what Daisy told him he presses the button to broadcast, as soon as he does his image appears on every single screen linked to the SHIELD network, which means every screen at every SHIELD facility, vehicle, aircraft, and sea craft, and once he finishes broadcasting it will be uploaded online, to websites of Daisy's choosing.

"Attention all SHIELD agents, this is Captain Steve Rogers," Steve says. "In 1945 I sacrificed myself believing my actions would stop the organization known as Hydra. I have found out that that is not the case," Steve reveals. "Hydra has infiltrated SHIELD, their leaders include Alexander Pierce, and Gideon Mallick, their agents are spread throughout every SHIELD facility, the government, military, and the private sector," Steve reveals. "For decades Hydra has been shaping the world to how they like and will soon have the ability to take out anyone who stands in their way, but I'm not going to let that happen, and I'm not the only one," Steve reveals. "There are heroes who are already willing to fight against Hydra, who are already in a position to do so, and I need to believe that we're not the only ones willing to do whatever it takes," Steve says. "To every true SHIELD agent I speak to now, and I ask you to stand with us, to fight back. Hydra might be strong, but we're stronger together, we have to be," Steve says. "Hydra wants to take our freedom, the lives we hold dear, and we can't let that happen. I know I'm asking a lot. The price of freedom is high, it's always has been, but it's a price I'm willing to pay," Steve says, amusing Natasha, and Sharon, both of whom remember his speech from last time, as he ends the transmission.

"Nice Speech," Carol says, smiling at Steve as she has heard about his rousing speeches, but never really got a chance to hear a lot of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

AN2: I AM SO SORRY. I never intended to stop writing this story. Over the next few weeks/month or so I am going to try to go back and write more of all the stories I haven't written in a while. (which if by the way there is a particular story you would love me to try to continue first let me know) I am starting with this one and hope you like what is to come. Some of these chapters I wrote months ago but have edited in the last day or so.

* * *

At the Hub, thanks to the control Hand has, the Quinjet carrying Sharon, Hope, Hand, Tony, and Trip lands just as Steve is making his speech. Seeing the Captain on every screen the group of five de-plane.

"I'll do a check of the entire Hub, give us an idea of what we're facing, where everyone is, and meet you in operations," Hope reveals, looking between the others, having had an idea of the basic layout of the Hub as Hand showed her blueprints.

"How are you going to do that?" Tony asks curious

"Like this," Hope says, before putting her helmet on and making herself tiny.

"Oh we are so going to talk about that," Tony mutters as Hope flies away, feeling very interested in the technology.

"Let's go," Sharon says, pulling her weapon, as Hand does the same and they start to walk, Tony in his iron man suit.

* * *

At the Triskelion Carol and Steve are fighting the insight crew, also known as Hydra agents, hand to hand, both of them easily winning.

"Nat, I need your knowledge for a second," Carol reveals.

"Sure, what do you need?" Natasha asks curious, as she starts to type on the computer.

"I'm going to use my powers to blow up the Helicairrers, will that damage the building?" Carol asks curious.

"Potentially, but most likely it will flood the insight bay first. You and Rogers will have to get out fast," Natasha explains.

"Not a problem," Carol responds. "I'll give you a chance to do your thing then let them blow," Carol responds.

"Okay," Natasha says, as she continues to type, carefully checking the type of files she is going to release and making and having already sent a warning to every undercover agent. Due to the fact that she comes from sixteen years in the future she can do a lo of things in the system in a very short amount of time, even if it does seem ridiculously slow to her.

"You know if you do this none of your past will stay hidden…" Pierce starts to say, trying anything he can think of to get Natasha to stop what she is doing.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it before. You don't have to repeat yourself," Natasha says, sounding board as she ignores pierce and continues what she is doing, as Maria and Fury keep their guns pointed at Pierce.

* * *

At the Academy the team have just landed and are all in the cargo bay together; as they are waiting for the ramp to be lowered Simmons is double checking Fitz vest, while she also makes sure Daisy is comfortable in her new suit.

"So, what's the plan?" Daisy asks, and Coulson goes to answers, but then he realises that Daisy isn't looking at him, he's looking at May and her question was clearly directed to her.

"Jemma, do you know where Weaver took the cadets she was trying to protect?" Melinda asks curious.

"Yes," Simmons says, with a nod.

"Okay, then I want you and Fitz to go there. Tell Weaver what's going on, that we're here, she trusts you so she'll listen" Melinda requests.

"Okay," Simmons says, with a nod.

"We're going alone?" Fitz asks surprised, as he is used to only doing things like this with someone who can protect him.

"Don't worry, Fitz. I'll protect us," Simmons assures him, knowing that that is what Fitz is worried about.

"Damn right you will," Melinda says, smiling proudly at her. "Daisy, Phil, we'll take the perimeter, spread out, fight when we have to," Melinda explains and as she does both Daisy and Phil nod.

Even though it is a new experience having Melinda be the one who is giving the orders, the instructions, as he has always formally outranked her, Phil can't deny the fact that the leadership roll suits his best friend.

"Let's move out," Phil says, and that's exactly what they do, though he can't help but notice the looks Daisy, Melinda, and Simmons exchange, and while he can't be sure he thinks it almost looks like they are remembering what each other looks like.

* * *

Near the Iliad Bobbi, Hunter, Clint, Valkyrie and Izzy are making their final approach so that they can land on the deck of the ship.

"So, what exactly are we going to do?" Izzy asks curious.

"We're going to take control of the ship from the Hydra agents then we're going to get every SHIELD agent off and then sink the ship," Bobbi explains. "Mack's on the ship, he was okay last time," Bobbi says, looking between Hunter and Izzy.

"Then he will be this time," Izzy says, as she firmly believes that.

"Just a question, why are we sinking the ship?" Hunter asks curious as that doesn't make sense to him.

"Because there is something that needs to be destroyed," Bobbi says, hoping that explains enough, as she doesn't have the time to explain the real issues. "When we get people of the ship we tell them to go to the Hub or …. Hang on," Bobbi says, as she gets an idea. "Fury, you there?" Bobbi asks, though the coms.

"Yeah," Fury says, without moving his gun away from Pierce.

"The Playground, is it suitable for people? Is Billy there?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Yes, to both," Fury answers, not letting his surprise that Bobbi knows about those two things show, plus when he thinks about it he realises that it makes sense.

"Then I'm going to send people there, Billy can clear them, and they can decide what to do next," Bobbi explains, knowing it will be handy to have Quinjets at the Playground, even if they will likely use The Base as their HQ.

"Okay," Fury says, puling his phone and sending a message to Billy, as well as Sam and Eric, all without lowering his gun.

"Great," Bobbi says. "May, Daisy, Simmons, Sharon, you hear that? We're sending SHIELD agents to the Playground," Bobbi says, knowing that only them will know what the place is.

"Yes,"

"Yep.

"Of course."

"Make sense," Melinda, Daisy, Simmons, and Sharon respectively respond.

"We'll meet there when this is done, all of us," Natasha instructs, knowing that it would be best as like the others from the future she isn't prepared to give up the Base just yet.

"Okay, so we'll send people to a secret base of Fury's," Bobbi explains, talking to Izzy, Clint, and Hunter.

"That you just happen to know about?" Clint asks curious.

"It was home for a while," Bobbi explains, with a shrug, like it's no big deal, and the others realise they don't have time to question that.

"We should move in. We've got a lot of work to do," Valkyrie says, as she walks out from the cockpit as she has landed them on the deck, away from the other Quinjets so that it is clear which one is theirs.

"You're right, let's go," Bobbi comments.

"I never get tired of hearing that,"' Valkyrie responds, with a smirk, as she heads out the plane with the others right behind her.

* * *

As Fury gave them codes to give to the guards at the Fridge Thor, Bruce, Hank, and Rhodey were able to get inside, and the four of them are waiting just inside the doors of the only entrance, waiting prepared to act against Hydra or whoever else may come.

* * *

A few minutes after they left the others Melinda, Daisy and Phil are checking the perimeter, and as they do Melinda and Daisy can't help but think the same thing.

"It's too quiet," Daisy tells Melinda, who just nods.

"Maybe that means things are different this time," Phil comments, though he isn't sure if he believes that.

"That would be nice," Melinda comments, and as Daisy does she sees movement and so she fires her gun towards where the movement came from, knowing it will miss anyone if they were there.

Seconds after Daisy fires a tree flies into the air, ripped out of the ground, revealing a person, a man, who clearly is the one who moved the tree. Before Coulson even realises what is going on Melinda and Daisy are moving and by working by a team, and before the man has a chance to react, and before Phil can make sense of what he is seeing, the man is lying unconscious on the ground with Melinda and Daisy standing before him.

"Wow," Coulson says, as he looks at Daisy and Melinda in amazement.

"We should split up, we've lost the element of surprise," Melinda tells Daisy.

"Yep," Daisy says, and after looking between Melinda and Coulson, two people she really doesn't want to lose, she heads off on her own.

"May…" Coulson says, and as he does Melinda knows exactly what he is going to say.

"She can handle herself, we taught her well," Melinda assures Coulson before walking in another direction.

* * *

At the Triskelion Natasha is almost finished getting all the files she wants to release to the public. As she is being more careful than last time, for very good reasons, it is a process that has taken longer than it did the first time.

"How much longer?" Fury asks Natasha curious, as considering she has done this before he would have expected it to be a shorter process.

"Almost done," Natasha reveals as while she knows she is risking Pierce being able to get the advantage by being more cautious about the files she is releasing she also knows that it is necessary. "Okay, time for the rental scans," Natasha says, and once she speaks Fury drags Pierce to the scanner, and both of their renal scans occur. "And it's trending," Natasha says, just as the door opens and Rumlow and members of the strike team burst in. "Oh, this is going to be fun," Natasha says, with a smirk, as she has been wanting a re-match with Rumlow ever since Lagos.

"Take them, take them all," Pierce says, and in response Natasha just shoots him in the chest.

"Bring it on, boys," Natasha says, as she comes out from behind the computer, and she, Maria, and Fury all start to fight the group, Natasha going straight to Rumlow as she really wants to be the one to take him down.

* * *

At the Hub Hand, Tony, Trip, and Sharon have fought their way through the building, and they have finally made it to the operations centre. Just as they enter the operations centre, all four of them prepared for a fight, they see Hope fighting Sitwell, and with a seamless transition from being tiny to being big Hope shoots Sitwell with her blaster, killing him.

"About time you guys got here," Hope comments, though she does look glad.

"Well you know what Hydra is like, they don't make things easy," Sharon comments.

"Yeah, about that, I found no sign of that Garrett guy," Hope explains. "I had to look at flight logs and no plane registered to him landed," Hope explains.

"Great, that's going to be a problem," Trip says the sarcasm in his voice being easy to detect.

"Yeah, we've got more of those," Hope reveals. "This guy, Sitwell, sent Hydra agents to the Fridge, and there's a couple of teams on their way to this room right now," Hope explains.

"Stark, you got to get to the Fridge, give them backup," Hand says, looking at Tony, knowing he will be able to get there in time to actually help.

"No way, I'm not leaving," Tony comments.

"Tony, we can handle this," Sharon says, looking at him, and feeling pretty sure that she is the one person in the current group who have a chance to get through to him right now. "This is Hydra, but no powered people, it's not the same at the Fridge," Sharon explains.

"Sharon's right, Tony. If Hydra lets those prisoners free, if they get those weapons and tech, it will be catastrophic. They need you more than us," Hope explains.

Hearing the words Tony looks between Hope and Sharon, the ladder of whom he has known since she was six days old, he knows, as much as he doesn't like it, that they are right.

"Okay," Tony says, before putting a mask down and after giving one last look at the people he is leaving behind, an action he feels incredibly guilty for, her flies out of the Hub.

* * *

On the Iliad Bobbi, Hunter, Valkyrie, Izzy and Clint have fought there way to where Mack and others are being held. As they have an Asgardian on their side it is a lot easier than the last time Bobbi lived through this.

"Damn Barbra, it's good to see you," Mack says, as he gets to his feet.

"You have no idea," Bobbi says, confusing Mack by hugging him.

"And you brought an Avenger with you?" Mack says, as he and Bobbi break apart. "And…. You are?" Mack asks, looking at Valkyrie.

"Mack, there is a lot going on that you don't know, and I will fill you in later," Bobbi assures him, as she knows now is not the time to do that. "But for now, what you need to know is this is Brunnhilde, an Asgardian Valkyrie, and someone I completely trust," Bobbi explains, hoping that her trust in Valkyrie will help Mack get over the issues with Alien's that he still has in this time.

"Okay," Mack says, feeling extremely confused, as Bobbi picks up a piece of paper, and quickly starts to right.

"Here Agent. This is the coordinate to a safe place," Bobbi says, passing the piece of paper to one of the agents she knows can be trusted. "We're going to send people to the deck, pass it around to people once you're sure they're not Hydra. If I'm not on the deck in an hour leave, with as many people as possible," Bobbi requests.

"Yes Ma'am," The Agent responds.

"Any Quinjets that aren't full send to the academy. They're going to need help evacuating," Bobbi orders.

"Yes Ma'am," The Agents responds.

"Good plan, we'll need the help," Simmons says, through the coms, having heard what Bobbi said as she opened the coms connection.

"Go," Izzy responds, looking between all the agents in the room other than Mack.

"Okay, what are we going to do?" Mack asks curious, there being no question about him staying with them rather than going with the agents.

"We're getting all the SHIELD agents of this boat and then sinking it," Hunter explains, as while he still doesn't completely understand Bobbi's reasons for doing that he knows that she must have pretty good ones, and despite what he may have said in the past he trusts her.

"Which is gonna be easier said than done," Clint comments.

* * *

After leaving Phil, having gone in a different direction than the one Daisy went in, Melinda has continued to patrol the perimeter, having fought more than a few Hydra agents while doing her check. After taking down two Hydra agents, who have clearly only just been recruited, Melinda is about to head to the boiler room, where she assumes Simmons and Weaver are, when her phone goes off with an alert that tells her the Cage door has been opened.

"Garrett," Melinda grows, and knowing exactly what she has to do Melinda runs back towards the bus, which is a fair distance away.

After pushing herself as far as possible Melinda gets to the Bus in time to see Ward and Garrett running down an alley near the jet. As she knows that she cannot let them escape Melinda chases after the pair.

Once she is close enough Melinda moves quickly and pushes off the wall to jump onto Ward, and in a single motion, before he has a chance to push her off, or fight her, Melinda stabs a knife into Ward's chest, killing him.

"NO!" Garrett yells, as Melinda pushes Ward's body to the ground and lands on her feet.

"Yes," Melinda says back, and she starts to fight Garrett.

Due to knowing what Garrett is dealing with Melinda is purposely aiming all her blows to his weak spots, which causes her to easily get the advantage.

"It's gonna be great to finally kill you," Garrett tells Melinda. "I've been wanting to do this for years," Garrett reveals.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Melinda says as she as ducks and purposely pulls on the plate that is protecting Garrett's insides, because she has already damaged that with previous blows she is able to get it free.

"How do you keep doing that?" Garrett asks as he pushes Melinda away.

"You're not the only clairvoyant," Melinda responds, as she pulls her gun at Garrett and fires at him, hitting the exposed components and causing the pouch that is holding the centipede serum to explode; spraying Melinda. Before she can react to that, or check to make sure that Garrett has been killed the building next to Melinda is hit with a missile and part of the wall falls onto both Melinda and Garett's body, pinning them.

* * *

Even though it is not as fast of a suit as the ones the visitors from the future knew Tony speeds to the Fridge from the Hub. As he gets closer he sees a Quinjet approaching, with it's guns out.

"J, can you confirm that the plane was launched from the Hub?" Tony asks curious.

"I can Sir," JARVIS responds. "I can also confirm that it is the jet that Miss Van Dyne discovered had Hydra members inside," JARVIS explains.

"Good enough for me," Tony says, as he uses his weapons to blow the plane out of the air before landing on the roof of the Fridge.

* * *

On the Iliad Bobbi was sad to find, despite everything he did in their timeline, that Gonzales was killed in this version of events. As they worked to clear and take control of every one of the decks, something that Valkyrie helped with immensely Bobbi, Valkyrie, Mack, Hunter, Clint and Izzy have finally made it to the room where the monolith is being held, the place they have left to last.

"So this is the thing you're so hot and bothered about," Hunter comments. "What's the big deal? It's just a rock?" He asks, then the Monolith turns to liquid before their very eyes.

"I'd say that's more than a rock," Clint comments, looking surprised, as even though he has been talking to people from the future this seems like something even stranger.

"It's a portal," Bobbi explains. "To a hell world where a devil lives," Bobbi explains, feeling like explaining things in the most simple way is best.

"How do you know that?" Mack asks, feeling confused, not being able to help but be pretty uncomfortable about the devil comment.

"She's from the future, Valkyrie, and like seven other people, too," Hunter explains, and Mack looks shocked, like he can't believe what he is hearing.

"Thanks Hunter," Bobbi says sarcastically. "Look Mack, I'll fill you in later, but now you all have to get upstairs," Bobbi explains, as they have cleared all the decks, and gotten as many people as they are going to get out.

"We're not leaving you, Bobbi," Clint argues.

"Barton's right, there is no way," Izzy says, as while she is still tyring to understand everything that is going on what she doesn't have to understand is that she will not leave her friend.

"Look, I need to do this. This…. damn rock caused horror and heartache, I need it to be destroyed," Bobbi explains, her voice showing how passionately she means that, as she pulls out a bit of explosive she collected.

"Bobbi, let me," Valkyrie says, walking over to her.

"Brunn…" Bobbi starts to say, looking at her friend.

"I'm faster than you, and you know it," Valkyrie reminds her. "I can get out, and even if I can't I can survive the explosion. Let me do this," Valkyrie says, staking out her hand to take the explosive. "You know I'm right, Barbra" Valkyrie tells her.

"Yeah, and I hate that, just as much as I hate it when you call me Barbra," Bobbi says, reluctantly handing the explosives over. "But you're going to get out, not get caught up," Bobbi tells her. "I don't want to lose someone else I care about," Bobbi explains, surprising Mack, Hunter, and Izzy with the vulnerability she is showing.

"I know," Valkyrie says, giving her a comforting smile. "Go. I'll wait fifteen minutes and then set the explosion, and run like hell," Valkyrie explains as Izzy, Hunter, Clint, and Mack head to the door.

"You better run fast," Bobbi tells Valkyrie, not making an effort to move.

"You know I will," Valkyrie says and the two of them exchange smiles.

"Bob, come on," Hunter says, and Bobbi, quite reluctantly, heads out of the room with the others, leaving Valkyrie behind and desperately hoping that Valkyrie sticks to her word and runs fast.

* * *

After the wall falls on her Melinda feels pain, and a lot of it. Looking over Melinda sees that Garrett, who is lying very close to her, is dead, and because she knows he hasn't had the GH325 in this time Melinda knows that he is actual dead.

As she doesn't want the people she cares about to worry Melinda turns off her coms and starts to work on moving the pieces of the wall off her. Without too much trouble Melinda is able to move off the pieces that landed on her side, and she is pretty sure that it didn't cause too much damage, but as she tires to move Melinda realises that her right leg is pinned, but a huge piece of wall, and that her right leg is one places she isn't feeling pain from; which Melinda knows doesn't mean anything good.

Looking around for something to help Melinda sees a figure walking towards her, a figure she recognizes,

"Mike,"

* * *

Back at the Triskelion Carol and Steve have basically defeated all the members of the Insight crew, and other Hydra members who have been converging on the hanger. Due to the strength and power that both Steve and Carol posses they have been able to defeat both the Insight crew and other Hydra members, without much trouble.

"Nat? You ready for me to destroy these things?" Carol asks through the coms curious.

"Definitely," Natasha responds, as she sets of an evacuation alarm. While she knows it is probably not going to do much she still figured it was worth a try.

"Rogers, get up to the top floor, with the others, now," Carol instructs, as while she can fly she knows Steve can't.

"What are you going to do?" Steve asks curious.

"Blow up the Helicarriers, you're not going want to be around when I do that," Carol explains.

"Okay," Steve says, before jogging to the elevator.

Once Carol is sure that the elevator would have travelled up to the top floor Carol says photon blasts at each of the three helicarriers, causing a pretty big explosion which floods the hanger, and causes some pretty significant damage to the building. Acting quickly Carol flies out of the hanger and straight to the top floor where Natasha, Maria, Fury and Steve are, all four of them looking unharmed.

"We should get out of here," Carol reveals.

"No need to tell us twice," Natasha responds, and they head out to where the Jet is parked, and head straight for the Playground, not knowing that they are going to be the first of the five teams to get there.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**AN**: I am so amazed that even after all this time you are still supportive. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

* * *

At the Hub Hope, Hand, Trip and Sharon have managed to defeat the Hydra teams that were in the building, managing to save more lives than last time. While the group are checking to see how many systems are secure, and how much damage they are dealing with, the group of four and the other SHIELD agents watch as the images of the Triskelion collapsing, with a glowing figure that Sharon and Hope know to be Carol, flying up to the top of the building.

"Did you know that was going to happen?" Trip asks, looking between Hope and Sharon, his voice quiet enough so that only the two of them can hear him, and feeling shocked as he didn't expect to see the Triskelion collapse.

"Last time Hellicarriers crashed into the Triskelion. I'm assuming this time that Carol blew them up inside the hanger," Sharon explains, being pretty sure that Carol doing it this way would have led to less casualties.

"Wait, that flying figure was Carol?" Trip asks amazed, and both Hope and Sharon nod.

As Hope and Sharon nod at Trip a call comes into the main screen.

"Ma'am, we've got communications back up," An Agent says.

"So, I see that," Hand says, with an annoyed look and she walks to the screen.

Just as Hand is standing in front the screen connects and Colonel Glenn Talbot appears.

"I need to speak with whoever's in charge over there," Talbot says, and as he does Hand and Sharon exchange looks, and after recognizing the look from Hand Sharon, feeling nervous, walks up so that the two of them are standing in front of the screen, side by side.

"That would be us. I am Agent Victoria Hand, this is Agent Sharon Carter," Hand explains, as Hope purposely moves out of view of the camera as she knows that right now it would be best to keep her involvement secret.

"Ms Hand, Ms Carter…." Talbot starts to say.

"it's Agent," Hand and Sharon say together, Sharon not realising how much she resembles her great aunt at the moment.

"Agents," Talbot says, with a grimace. "You've got a real mess on your hands,"

"We're aware," Sharon reveals. It feeling strange to talk to Talbot as she knows what the future held for him in their timeline.

"It is deeply troubling how embedded Hydra was in our ranks, but I assure you we're going on offensive, just like we have been since Captain America's announcement," Hand explains.

"The Hub is secure, and as Agent Hand said all SHIELD agents are ready to go on the offensive. If you need we are ready to assist you in.." Sharon starts to explain.

"I think we've had about all the assistance we can handle from SHIELD, I'm sending in a peacekeeping force. They're gonna take control," Talbot instructs.

"Of course, Sir, what should I tell my people to expect?" Hand asks curious, though she has a suspicion.

"We just want to ask a few questions, get the lay of the land. Everything checks out, you and your boys can be on your merry," Talbot says.

"Okay," Sharon says, and once she does the call ends. "We can't stay here," Sharon says, looking at Hand.

"I know. If Talbot is coming we're going to either be arrested or killed," Hand says, knowing that because of her interactions with the man.

"Then we go to the Playground, with whoever wants to come, and whatever we need to take," Hope reveals, looking between Hand, Sharon, and Trip.

"Do either of you know the location?" Hand asks, looking between Hope and Sharon as she knows they can't ask for the location over coms.

"I do," Sharon reveals, as even though she was officially a CIA agent she never stopped being a SHIELD agent.

"Good, then let's stock up as much as possible and move out," Hand instructs, knowing that she can't force people to come with them, but she will get as many people as possible to.

* * *

On the Iliad Bobbi, Hunter, Clint, Mack, and Izzy are waiting inside their Quinjet, on the empty deck as all the Quinjets are either on their way to the Playground or Academy. While the others are firmly inside the jet Bobbi is standing on the ramp.

"Come on Brunn, come on," Bobbi mutters to herself, feeling concerned as each second feels like it lasts forever, as after losing Morgan, Yo-Yo, and Wanda so recently she doesn't want to lose anyone else, especially not Valkyrie who has become her best friend.

"Isn't this chick Asgardian? I'm sure she'll be fine," Hunter says, walking up to Bobbi.

"Asgardian's aren't immortal Hunter, they can still die," Bobbi says, as she stares at the way to the below decks, waiting for a sign of Valkyrie.

"Bobbi, get in the air," Valkyrie says, though the coms.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Bobbi says, through the coms.

"I'm not telling you too," Valkyrie says, as she takes down Hydra agents who have blocked her path. "I'm almost up on deck, but I got held up. The explosion is going to go off any minute, get in the air, I'll jump, you know I can," Valkyrie explains, needing Bobbi to listen as she won't risk the others because she got held up.

"Clint, get us in the air," Bobbi instructs.

"What?" Clint ask shocked, as that is the last thing he was expecting.

"Just do it!" Bobbi exclaims, and as he has worked with Bobbi more than once Clint knows the tone of voice, knows that she is completely serious, and so he takes them into the air.

"Come on, come on," Bobbi mutters to herself, as the jet raises into the air, and as it raises the Iliad explodes. "No," Bobbi says, sounding horrified.

"Bob, come on," Hunter says, trying to pull Bobbi away from the edge of the ramp, but Bobbi is too strong, she doesn't let herself be pulled away, then to both their relief Valkyrie jumps out of the fire and onto the plane.

"You really had to wait to the last minute," Bobbi says to her friend, sounding less than impressed.

"You know me, I like to make things memorable," Valkyrie comments with a smirk, and in response Bobbi just hugs her friend, feeling glad that she is okay.

"Morse, I'm gonna need to know where we are going," Clint says from the cockpit.

"I'm coming," Bobbi says, as she and Valkyrie break apart and she heads to the cockpit of the Quinjet so that she can take them to The Playground.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" Mack asks, as the ramp is raised, feeling frustrated and extremely confused.

"You might want to sit down," Valkyrie says, and once Mack sits down she starts to explain everything they told the others to him.

* * *

At the Fridge Rhodey and Thor have joined Tony outside the main doors, on the roof, which they are using to defend the fridge from the Hydra teams which are attacking.

"Bruce, Hank," Rhodey says, through the coms.

"Yeah?" Bruce asks curious.

"Start bringing the weapons and tech you've decided can't be left behind, bring it to the entrance, just in case," Rhodey requests, as while the three of them have been fighting Bruce and Hank have been going thought the slingshot program area.

"Okay," Hank says, as Thor hits a Hydra jet with his lightning.

"We've got a problem!" Tony says, as a jet just fired at the side of the building, near the ground, creating a hole which prisoners can escape from.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Rhodey comments, as Tony destroys the jet.

"Hey Eye-Patch? You there?" Tony asks, activating his coms.

"What's going on, Stark?" Fury, who is almost at the Playground, asks.

"We've got a Fridge break out," Tony reveals. "We'll do what we can, but people are gonna get free," Tony explains, as he spots a small boat.

"We're about to land at the Playground, once there I'll send you backup that has been cleared," Fury reveals. "Just do what you can, Stark, make sure as few prisoners get free as possible," Fury requests, as if all the prisoners get out that could be very bad.

"Yeah, like I said, that's what I'm doing," Tony responds, rolling his eyes, before cutting the coms.

* * *

"We're landing," Carol says, as the plane she, Fury, Natasha, Maria, and Steve are in flies into the hanger of the playground; where there are already other Quinjets.

"Good," Fury says, sounding glad, as he knows that he can start to make plans, start to get things working again.

Once the plan lands Fury, Carol, Maria, Natasha and Steve walk out of the plane, and straight to the man who is waiting by the hanger doors.

"Sam, where's Billy and Eric?" Fury asks, as he walks towards the man, as Carol looks around, it feeling strange to be at the place she has heard so many stories about.

"Doing orientation on the new arrivals. We've got two machines running to double check no one is Hydra," Sam explains.

"Who's been cleared so far?" Fury asks, and Sam hands over a tablet with names on it. "Where are they?" Fury asks.

"Common area, Sir," Sam responds.

"Have the teams I told you about arrived?" Fury asks.

"Not yet," Sam responds.

"Okay. There will be four other aircrafts. Flow by Bobbi Morse and Clint Barton, Melinda May and Phil Coulson, Sharon Carter and Hope Van Dyne, and Thor and Tony Stark respectively, they don't have to go through orientation, neither do these people, everyone else does, no exceptions," Fury explains to Sam.

"Yes Sir," Sam responds.

"If anyone doesn't past orientation, alert us immediately," Maria says, and once she does Sam hands Fury a landyard and they all head inside the main base.

Once they are in the base the five people head straight to the common area where Fury arranges a team, of people who are qualified, to send to the Fridge so that they can try to secure the area a bit better.

* * *

"You got my son killed!" Mike yells, sounding furious, as he walks toward Melinda, and as he does all the pieces fall into place for her.

"No Mike, your son is alive. I've had him protective custody for months, with people who aren't Hydra!" Melinda explains, as she has had Agents Piper and Davis, with Ace as they are people she trusts. As she speaks Melinda tries to move and right away realises that is impossible,. "He's safe, I promise," Melinda assures him, and as he does Mike stops walking towards her, but it is clear that he doesn't completely believe her. "You and Ace, what are you? You're a team," Melinda says, it being the one thing she can think to say, and just like she was intending her words cause Mike to stop in his tracks.

"He's safe?" Mike asks, and Melinda nods.

"And no one at Cybertech will be giving orders right now. They won't be monitoring your eye," Melinda says, as she learnt that right after Hydra's fall Cybertch was a little chaotic for days afterwards so it is safe to assume they would be in this time too, probably even more so because Garrett is dead, which means they have time to make things right.

"I'm sorry Agent May," Mike says, running towards her, and he is close enough he tries to move the rock that is pinning Melinda, as he does Melinda sees something.

"NO!" Melinda tells him, and right away Mike stops. "I need your belt," Melinda tells Mike, and without questioning Mike hands over his belt, which Melinda uses to tie on her upper thigh, as tight as she can. "I need you to go find Dai….Skye, and Simmons,"

"I did this, I'm not leaving you, Agent May," Mike tells her, guilt, and horror, clear in his voice.

"I need you to," Melinda tells him. "I can't be moved until we are ready to go, so I need you to find them," Melinda explains. "They will trust you. Tell them Mack Axe protocol, and what happened," Melinda explains, and something about her tone of voice makes Mike believe her.

"Okay," Mike says, with a nod.

"Go," Melinda tells Mike and he runs off.

* * *

Not long after he left Melinda Mike is able to use the tech he now has on his arm, to detect where the most heat signatures are, what appears to be a boiler room. Without much trouble Mike gets there and as he does the door blows of it's hinges and Daisy walks out.

"Mike?" Daisy asks, surprised, as she didn't realise Mike would be at the academy too, though she does realise that it would make sense.

"May sent me," Mike explains, as he raises his hands in surrender.

"And we're just supposed to believe that?" Coulson asks as he, Simmons, Fitz, and Weaver walk out, it being clear that Coulson sounds disbelieving.

"May told me to tell you Mack Axe Protocol," Mike explains, causing Daisy and Simmons to look horrified, as they realise what that means. "She fought Ward and Garrett, killed them both, and I thought because of that my son would be killed, so I blew up a wall. Agent May is pinned beneath a piece and wouldn't let me remove it yet," Mike explains.

"We've got to go, now," Daisy says as she can guess the reason why May wouldn't let Mike remove the rubble.

"Agent Weaver, Quinjets are on their way. They will take you to a safe place, we will see you there," Simmons explains.

"What about Hydra?" Weaver asks worried.

"There is no one else left on the academy grounds, just the people here and Agent May," Mike explains.

"Show us where May is," Daisy says, trying to hide how terrified she is, but she doesn't really succeed, and she, Simmons, Phil and Fitz follow Mike out of the boiler room, all five of them moving as fast as possible.

* * *

A while after Fury, Carol, Steve, Natasha, and Maria arrived at the Playground they have sent people to the Fridge to help out there, and are working with those who have been cleared to find out as much as possible; and to get the Playground set up.

As the others are working downstairs Fury, Carol, Natasha, Steve and Maria are all up in the office so that they can talk about everything openly.

"Wow, home sweet home," Bobbi says as she, Mack, Valkyrie, Hunter and Izzy walk into the office, having been told where to go by Sam.

"How long did you live here in the future?" Maria asks curious as Natasha, and Carol walk up to Bobbi and Valkyrie and hug them both.

"It was SHIELD's base for about three years. I lived here for about two," Bobbi explains.

"What happened?" Fury asks interested, wanting as much information as possible so that he can protect the base.

"A LMD Android of May blew it up to protect Daisy and Simmons from a LMD Android version of Coulson," Bobbi explains and in response she receives shocked looks from everyone but Valkyrie and Natasha.

"I always knew the robots would attack," Mack comments, not sure if that is the validation he wanted.

"From what I know you were very vocal about that when it happened," Bobbi reveals, looking amused.

"Has anyone else arrived back yet?" Izzy asks, looking around, looking for one person in particular.

"Hub team is on their way, Fridge team is fighting Hydra and waiting on backup, and Academy team aren't answering their coms," Carol explains, trying to hide her concern as she knows that Melinda and Daisy would only turn off their coms if they were worried about worrying everyone or if they were trying to protect others.

"Then we should go to the academy, it's not far," Clint argues, feeling worried about his friends.

"We're giving it an hour, then we will," Natasha explains as that is what she and Carol decided.

"Until then we're working on what else needs to be handled immediately, you can help with that," Maria says, from the desk where she is working, and so everyone walks over to her.

* * *

As they moved as fast as possible it isn't long before Daisy, Simmons, Phil and Fitz are able to get back to Melinda, before anyone can react Daisy runs towards Melinda and kneels down next to her.

"Really? Taking out both of them, didn't want to leave one for me or Jemma? Or even Bobbie?" Daisy asks, trying to sound normal, though it is hard for her to do so.

"It was something I had to do," Melinda responds, as Phil, Fitz and Simmons get to Melinda and Daisy, all of whom look horrified.

"May…." Phil says, not sure what else to say.

"We've got to get this off of you," Daisy says, as she puts one of her hands on Melinda's shoulder. "Then we'll get you to the bus, and Jem will start to treat you, she'll fix you right up," Daisy says, knowing that her girlfriend can perform miracles which she has done more than once.

"My leg can't be fixed," Melinda says, as she is pretty sure about that. "And I have to fly, Daisy," Melinda tells her.

"No, I'll fly us back. You and Carol have been teaching me. I can do it, Mom, let me do it," Daisy begs, knowing that it will take a lot to fight against Melinda's stubbornness but she has to try.

"Skye's right, let her fly!" Phil says, feeling amazing that Daisy called Melinda Mom and very confused about everything, but knowing that Melinda flying wouldn't be good.

"It's Daisy," Melinda corrects. "And I locked the controls to me," Melinda explains, and right away Daisy's heart sinks.

"Of course you did," Daisy says, not at all surprised, though she wishes Melinda didn't do that. "Then let's get this off you, and get to the bus," Daisy says, before using her powers to obliterate the rock that is crushing Melinda's leg.

The second the rock is in pieces Simmons runs over as she starts to look at the wounds she suspects that Melinda is right, that her leg can't be saved, though she isn't going to say that. As Simmons inspects Melinda's wounds she sees that an orange substance, which she knows to be centipede serum, is leaking into Melinda's wounds, both those on the crushed leg, and the various cuts that Melinda has on her. While Simmons can't help but wonder what, if any, effect that will have on Melinda she knows that now is not the time to question it.

"We need to get to the bus. Even if May is flying I can do more there," Simmons explains, knowing they have to be quick.

"I can carry her," Mike says, wanting to do something to help.

"Be gentle," Daisy instructs, as she lets go of Melinda's shoulder to grab her hand.

"Very careful Agent Peterson," Phil instructs, and Mike picks up Melinda, and starts to carry her, as Daisy doesn't let go of Melinda's hand.

* * *

At the Fridge, Tony and Rhodey have been working to keep the prisoners inside as Thor deals with any incoming threats, and Bruce and Hank get the weapons and tech from the vault into the Quinjet.

As they have been in contact with Fury and the others the five of them know to expect SHIELD reinforcements that they can trust and so they are being more careful about who they are attacking.

"And that should do it, all prisoners are secure," Tony announces through the coms, as he and Rhodey, with some difficulty, were able to move all prisoners from the damaged area of the Fridge to secure cells.

"Good. There is an aircraft coming in this direction," Thor reveals.

"I got it," Rhodey says, and he flies up towards the plane. "This is Cornel Rhodes, if you can hear this channel respond immediately or you will be shot out of the sky," Rhodey says, speaking though a coms connection that Fury told them to use.

"This is SHIELD 409. Alpha victor echo november golf eco romeo sierra sierra alpha victor echo tango hotel echo foxtrot uniform tango uniform Romeo echo," The pilot says through the coms channel.

"They're good," Rhodey says to the others. "Land on the roof, near our ship," Rhodey instructs.

After spending a little bit of time making sure the replacement SHIELD team have things covered, and setting up protections for them, Rhodey, Tony, Bruce and Hank get on their spaceship. The spaceship which is more cramped than before as it has all the tech and weapons they are taking with them. Having got coordinates from Fury Tony is flying as Thor is staying behind a little longer to help.

* * *

Due to The Academy being pretty close to The Playground it is a short flight, which is mostly spent with Melinda flying while Daisy is sitting next to her, holding her hand, and Simmons works on her crushed leg, doing the little she can.

"Playground, this is SHIELD, 616," Daisy says, once they are in range.

"Daisy, finally, why did you turn off your coms?" Carol asks sounding glad to hear Daisy, but also worried.

"May's hurt. Her leg has been crushed, Jem is doing what she can, but she needs a medical team," Daisy explains.

"How far out are you?" Carol asks, as she and Natasha exchange horrified looks, and even though she tries to hide it Daisy can tell how worried she is.

"five minutes," Daisy explains.

"We'll be waiting," Carol responds, and as she does Melinda reaches over towards Daisy and right away Daisy knows what she wants, and so she hands her the headset.

"Carol?" Melinda asks.

"Hey Mel," Carol responds, keeping her voice gentle.

"You've got my girls, right?" Melinda asks, as she wants to make sure of that.

"You know I do, but you've got them too," Carol assures her. "You've died three times Mel, you're not gonna die again," Carol assures her, as she knows she can't handle that, and as she does Simmons takes the headset off Melinda.

"Carol, we've got to move May now. We'll see you when we land," Simmons says, and without giving Carol a chance to respond Simmons hands the headset back to Daisy.

* * *

Not long after Daisy, Melinda and Simmons talked to Carol the plane, using autopilot, has touched down in the playground, and as it does Bobbi, a medical team, Carol, Natasha, Fury, Maria, Valkyrie, Izzy, and Clint runt towards the bus.

"May's leg was crushed, there's no circulation. We need to restore blood flow if possible, amputate if not, also need to check her for other injuries," Simmons says, as Mike puts Melinda on the gurney.

"May, I'm sedating you," Bobbi says, as she injects Melinda, before Melinda can argue with her. "Get May to medical, now!" Bobbi exclaims, and once she does Simmons and the medical team push Melinda as fast as possible.

As Melinda is pushed away Daisy walks straight to Carol and Natasha, both of whom hug her tightly, as that's exactly what they all need.

"What happened to Mels?" Clint asks worried.

"She killed Ward and Garrett," Phil explains, looking horrified, as everyone starts to walk down the ramp and into the hanger, Daisy reluctantly breaking apart from Natasha and Carol, though none of them move far away from each other.

"Oh my god, Mack!" Daisy says, running towards him, who is standing with Hunter, and Steve, and once she is close enough Daisy hugs him, feeing thrilled to see him, even though she is terrified that she is going to lose Melinda.

"Um hi, who are you?" Mack asks, feeling confused, as he awkwardly pats Daisy's back.

"Daisy Johnson. Your future self-described her as the little sister you never had," Bobbi explains, knowing it will be good for both Daisy and Mack to develop that relationship again, as she walks towards Daisy to hug her, holding her tight. "I'm going to help with May, I'll update when I can," Bobbi says, her voice loud enough for everyone to hear though she is mainly taking to Daisy who she breaks apart from. Once Bobbi has let go of Daisy she runs towards the main area of the base, only pausing to give Carol's shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Full disclosure, because I know how you feel about this stuff. I'm part alien and I have sonic, quake, powers," Daisy explains, shocking Mack. "The version of you I knew wasn't okay with it when I first got my powers, but with time you were, and we became partners. So, if you're not okay this time I get it," Daisy reveals. "Now, if you excuse me, I really need to go check on May," Daisy says before hurrying off as she needs to be sure that Melinda is okay.

* * *

Having no idea what has happened in their absence Sharon, Hope, Hand, and Trip are arriving back at the Playground, a while after the Academy team arrived back. As they deboard the plane they are greeted by Izzy waiting for them and the second Hand sees her she realises something bad has happened.

"Who?" Hand asks.

"May, she killed Ward and Garrett, but her leg was crushed," Izzy explains, pain in her voice as she has known Melinda since the academy.

"How bad?" Sharon asks, her voice breaking.

"Not sure, Simmons, Bobbi, and a med team are working on her," Izzy explains, and the second she finishes speaking Hope and Sharon go running, clearly wanting to check on Melinda, and the rest of their future family.

"I have med tech training, I'll go see if I can help," Trip says, before chasing after them.

As the others run away Hand just walks towards Izzy and once they are close enough the two of them embrace, while both of them are worried about their old friend they are relieved to see each other again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment. I really hope you like this chapter.

* * *

A while after they left the Fridge Tony, Rhodey, Hank, and Bruce arrive at the playground, having arrived after Weaver and everyone from the Academy. As they arrive they are directed by Eric to the corridor outside the medical area where Natasha, Carol, Steve, Sharon, Hope, Hand, Izzy, Daisy, Fitz, Phil, Mack, Valkyrie, Hunter, and Clint are.

"What's going on?" Rhodey asks, as he notices Daisy sitting between Carol and Natasha, each of whom are holding her hand, as everyone looks solemn. Looking around Rhodey recognizes the looks that people have on their faces when a solider is injured.

"May was hurt, badly," Phil says, his voice breaking as he hates to know that his best friend is hurt.

"Simmons, Bobbi, Trip, and a med team are doing what they can," Hope explains, as her father walks over and hugs her.

"Where's Fury and Hill?" Tony asks curious, as he doesn't see the pair.

"They're getting everyone settled in. vetting everyone," Hand explains, as one of the things they did was arrange for Mike to be in a room alone until they can be sure Cybertech is dealt with, which should be pretty soon, Tony nods, and the group drift into silence once more.

* * *

For everyone who cares about Melinda, both from the future and present, the wait for an update about her condition is incredibly hard as they all want to know she is okay.

"It shouldn't be taking this long," Daisy says, in a quiet voice, to Carol and Natasha.

"They would be doing what they can to try and save Mel's leg, so it could be a good thing," Carol explains, wanting to reassure Daisy as while she is terrified, as she loves Melinda, she knows that Daisy is Melinda's daughter, and so she would be even more worried.

"Mel's tough, Daze, don't forget that. She's died three times, a leg injury isn't going to beat her," Natasha says, trying to be reassuring and so she hides how worried she is about her best friend, as she uses Daisy's nickname that only she uses.

"May's died three times?" Phil asks, looking horrified, but before anyone from the future can explain that Bobbi, Simmons, and Trip walk out from the medical area, and the second they do Daisy, Carol, and Natasha hurry forward, with the others right behind them.

"How is she?" Daisy asks, looking desperate.

"May is completely stable," Simmons reveals, not wanting to discuss her theory for why that is until she can be sure/talk to Bobbi, and everyone looks relieved about that. "However, we were unable to save her leg, the damage was to severe," Simmons explains, pain in her voice.

"Have you told her?" Natasha asks, being sure Melinda is going to take that hard.

"No, she hasn't woken up yet," Bobbi explains, shaking her head.

"We'll tell her," Daisy says, it not being clear exactly who she is talking about.

"Okay," Simmons says, with a nod. "Bobbi and I will get started on a prosthetic right away," Simmons explains.

"I'll help," Hope, Tony, Hank, Bruce, and Fitz say together.

"Thank you," Simmons says, looking between them. "Creating a design shouldn't be a problem, but getting the materials to build it to the specifications I would like it to be is more difficult," Simmons explains.

"Whatever we need just name it, and I'll make sure we get it," Tony says, as he knows that he can open doors that no one else can.

"Thank you," Bobbi says, looking relieved, and Tony just nods.

"Can we see her?" Daisy asks, looking pretty desperate to see her.

"Of course, but she won't be awake for a little while," Simmons explains, and as soon as she finishes speaking Daisy, Carol, Natasha, and Phil head into the medical area, while Simmons, Bobbi, Hope, Fitz, Hank, Bruce, and Tony head off to the lab so that they can get started on Melinda's prosthetic. While Bobbi and Simmons desperately want to be with Melinda they both know they can help her more by getting started on her prosthetic.

Walking straight to Melinda Daisy and Carol pull chairs over and sit on Melinda's left side while Phil and Natasha do the same on her right. Once they are sitting down Carol reaches out and takes Melinda's hand.

"I thought May didn't like it when people take her hand," Phil comments, feeling that is the best way to make it so it doesn't sound like he is accusing Carol of something.

"She doesn't mind it now," Carol says, as she gently pushes Melinda's hair out of her face, and without even realising it looks at Melinda like she is her world.

Out in the corridor Steve, Sharon, Hand, Izzy, Clint, Valkyrie, Mack and Hunter watch the interactions and it makes those not from the future feel like they are intruding on something.

"I've got to know, who exactly is May? When Daisy said she was hurt even Fury looked horrified, and I know enough from Bob to know how big that is, and now this," Hunter says, pointing to where Carol, Daisy, Phil, and Natasha are surrounding Melinda's bedside. "Who is she?" he asks curious.

"The human personification of what SHIELD should be," Sharon reveals.

"Really?" Steve asks surprised, being pretty sure that it would be a big deal for someone who is related to Peggy Carter, though he isn't completely sure how yet, to say that.

"Really," Sharon confirms with a nod. "Mel was recruited by Aunt Peggy when she was a teenager. She was raised as daughter of an intelligent agent, and Aunt Peg trained her even more. On her first interaction with Fury she bet him in a sparring match and has been Coulson's partner since they were both at the academy," Sharon explains.

"All of us amazing SHIELD specialists you've seen today, me, Sharon, even Maria, were trained by May. She was even in my corner when I brought in Natasha and those two have clung together ever since, have understood each other in a way no one else ever has," Clint explains.

"May left field work after something happened on a mission, everyone was shocked, no one saw it coming. One of the best Agents SHIELD has suddenly left the field and no one could understand why," Izzy explains.

"For the last six years Mel has been the glue that held us together, even though she didn't realise that," Valkyrie explains. "She took in the kids whose family had been killed and did her best to make sure they had some semblance of a normal life. She was there for each and every one of us when we needed her, always puts everyone first; does whatever she has to do to protect everyone," Valkyrie explains.

"We need May, you'll all see that," Sharon explains, it being clear that she is completely serous, and not sure what to say everyone drifts into silence once more.

* * *

After leaving the others Simmons, Bobbi, Fitz, Hope, Hank, Tony, and Bruce head straight to the lab. While the lab isn't really set up yet it is set up enough for the group of seven to have a work space.

"I assume prosthetics have advanced in the future?" Tony asks as he would hope so.

"Very much so, and we have made a few," Simmons says.

"I can hear the but," Fitz says, knowing that because he knows his friend, and feeling glad that that is still the case.

"The prosthetics we have made, and improved, have been arms and hands. We haven't really needed to make legs," Bobbi explains, knowing that that is going to present a complication.

"Then we use that as a basis," Bruce says. "But we alter it for the different physiological requirements," Bruce explains.

"And we tailer it to May, to make it work best for her," Hank adds. "I take it you know Agent May's medical information?" Hank asks, looking at the people from the future, knowing that would be key.

"Of course," Hope says, and once she does they get to work.

* * *

A little while has passed since Daisy, Phil, Carol, and Natasha sat down next to Melinda and while the science squad has come in a few times it has, for the most part, just been the four of them waiting for the person who means so much to them all to wake up.

"Jem, why hasn't she woken up yet?" Daisy asks concerned, as Jemma checks all the machines monitoring Melinda.

"There's nothing to be concerned about," Jemma says, as she avoids looking at Daisy, Natasha, Phil, and Carol

"Jemma, what aren't you saying?" Natasha asks curious.

"Nothing," Jemma says, clearly lying.

"Jemma, Nat's right. You might have gotten better at lying, but you are clearly aren't saying something," Carol says, looking concerned.

"Jem, what is it?" Daisy asks concerned.

"I am not sure if it is anything to be concerned about," Simmons admits.

"But?" Daisy, Carol, Natasha, and Phil ask together.

"When we were at the academy I saw that centipede, serum was leaking into May's wounds. During the surgery, despite the catastrophic damage, Melinda's vital signs never wavered, and they haven't now. It looks like the serum is affecting May in some way. Bobbi and I have talked about it and realised that we won't be able to tell how effected May is until she wakes up," Simmons explains.

"Does that mean May's going to get strong? Be like the centipede soldiers?" Phil asks curious.

"It's too soon to say," Simmons explains. "I have to get back to the lab. I'll be back to check on May soon," Simmons says, before leaving, squeezing Daisy's shoulder as she walks past.

After Simmons leaves Daisy, Natasha, Carol and Phil once more drift into silence, as they wait for Melinda to wake up, it being more than clear that they are all thinking about the possible side effects Melinda's going to experience.

* * *

While Daisy, Carol, Natasha, and Phil are with Melinda, and the science squad are in the lab, the others, Fury, Maria, Steve, Sharon, Hand, Hunter, Izzy, Valkyrie, Clint, and Rhodey are all in the office with Billy.

"The US government have raided Cybertech," Maria reveals, as she hangs up the burner phone she has been making phone calls.

"Good, that means that Mike doesn't have to stay alone," Valkyrie reveals.

"Good, he'll want to see his son," Cint says, knowing that.

"May's the only one who knows where his son is, and who's with him," Fury reveals.

"I'm not surprised," Izzy comments, as that makes sense, as she knows that Melinda, knowing the future, would want to make sure Mike's son is safe.

"What steps do we have to take right now to end Hydra?" Fury asks, looking between Sharon and Valkyrie.

"With Pierce dead and Mallick being arrested we should give it a couple of days, see who the US government takes into custody, and then we deal with the people we know of who are Hydra who the government don't deal with," Sharon explains.

"Good plan," Maria says, with a nod.

* * *

A while after Simmons left them Daisy, Carol, Natasha, and Phil are still sitting around Melinda's bed, and she looks like she is tarting to stir.

"Mel?" Carol and Natasha ask, moving forward.

"Mom?" Daisy asks, moving closer too.

"May?" Phil asks, as he also moves forward, and as he does Melinda's eyes flicker open.

"Hey you," Carol says, smiling at her.

"Hey," Melinda says back, looking glad to see Carol. "Daisy?" Melinda asks concerned.

"I'm right here, May. I'm not going anywhere," Daisy assures her, as she reaches out and puts her hand over the hand which Carol is using to hold Melinda's.

"It's really good to see you awake," Phil says, looking glad.

"I second that," Natasha says, smiling at her best friend, and Melinda, quiet hesitantly returns the smile.

"I'm sure you all have more important things to do than sit with me," Melinda comments, as she looks around at the people she cares about so deeply.

"Nope," Carol answers.

"Not at all," Daisy says.

"I'm good here," Natasha says.

"We're right where we should be," Phil adds.

"Thank you," Melinda says, feeling glad that they are all here for her. "They couldn't save my leg," Melinda realises.

"No, they couldn't," Carol confirms, as she gently squeezes Melinda's hand.

"Jem, Bobbi, and the science squad are already working on a prosthetic. You know how good they are, so they'll be done soon," Daisy explains, and once she does Melinda nods, trying to digest everything.

As the group drift into silence Melinda realises what she needs right now is not all the people she loves,

"You shouldn't be here," Melinda suddenly says.

"What do you mean?" Phil asks, sounding confused.

"SHIELD has fallen, Hydra is everywhere, you should be dealing with that, not sitting with me," Melinda explains. "Stopping Hydra before they can reassemble is more important," Melinda explains, purposely not looking at anyone.

"May, sitting with you is important too," Natasha reveals, knowing that, and wanting Melinda too as well.

"I need some time," Melinda requests. "Please," Melinda says, looking between Daisy, Carol, Phil, and Natasha.

"Okay," Phil says, knowing Melinda well enough to know that she needs some time. "We'll talk later," Phil says, before heading out of the room.

"I'll go see how the science squad is going," Daisy says, squeezing the hand that is over Melinda and Carols. "I'll make sure they add cool gadgets to your leg," Daisy says, with a grin, as she stands up.

"No need for that," Melinda tells Daisy.

"Nah, I think you do," Daisy says, as she leaves the room.

"DAISY!" Melinda calls, but Daisy keeps going with a smirk on her face.

"I'm gonna go check in with Fury, make sure he's not doing anything stupid," Natasha says, quite reluctantly, before getting up and leaving, exchanging a look with Carol, who seems like she isn't going anywhere, as she goes.

After leaving the room Natasha heads out and just as she gets out of the medical area she finds Daisy waiting, and she isn't at all surprised.

"She's gonna be okay right?" Daisy asks concerned as she knows what she thinks, but she wants Natasha's opinion.

"Of course," Natasha says. "Look Daze, It's gonna be an adjustment, but Mel's tough. You know that better than anyone," Natasha admits.

"That's why I'm so worried Nat. When we were in 2091 May doubted her value because she was injured and couldn't protect the team," Daisy explains. "I'm worried that she is going to start to do this now," Daisy admits, looking concerned.

"Then we have to make sure she doesn't," Natasha explains. "Daze, Mel's always looked out for us, made sure we never doubted ourselves, now we need to do that for her," Natasha says, as she puts her arm around Daisy's shoulder.

"Yeah, we do," Daisy says, leaning into the arm of the person who is like an aunt and big sister all rolled into one to her.

"Come on, let's go find some Nazi's to beat up. It will help us both feel better," Natasha says, with a smirk, knowing that, and the two of them head up to the office.

* * *

Back in the medical area Carol has made no effort to leave Melinda, and she doesn't intend to. Carol knows Melinda well enough to know that while she may be pushing people away that's not what she truly wants, it's just what she thinks will protect everyone else.

"Isn't there somewhere you can be?" Melinda asks, hoping the answer is yes.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere," Carol reveals.

"Carol…." Melinda starts to say.

"No, don't even start Mel. You think you can push everyone away, because you don't want them to see you struggling, but you know what, I don't care," Carol reveals, and as she does she moves Melinda's blanket off her leg, and Melinda avoids looking at the injury. "Mel, I don't care about this; it doesn't change anything for me. I love you, all of you, no matter what," Carol reveals, and as she does Melinda looks at the leg.

"I can't be the protector you know now," Melinda admits, as she stares at the stump of her leg, and tears come to her eyes.

"Yeah, you can, and even if you couldn't I wouldn't care," Carol reveals, squeezing Melinda's hand, wanting to reassure Melinda as she knows that it matters to her, but at the same time wanting to assure her that she doesn't care if Melinda can't be what she once was. "Like Daisy said a prosthetic is being built, so you'll be on your feet in no time; because your Melinda May, and this won't beat you," Carol says, knowing that.

"How can you be so sure?" Melinda asks, looking at care.

"I know you," Carol says simply. "Mel, for the last six years the two of us, and Nat, have become closer than most people become in fifty. So, I know you're gonna be okay, know you can handle this. but I also know you're not alone, and you don't have to push those of us who care about you away," Carol explains.

"I love you too," Melinda responds, feeling amazed, squeezing Carol's hand.

"Oh, and because I don't want you to be blindsided, Simmons is worried that you may have been infected with the centipede serum," Carol explains.

"Oh great," Melinda says sarcastically as she knows how problematic that could be.

"Don't worry, I'll help you test your strength," Carol says, with a flirty grin, and as she does Melinda smiles back.

* * *

After leaving Melinda Daisy and Natasha do exactly what they said they were going to do and go to the office where Fury, Maria, Steve, Sharon, Hand, Hunter, Izzy, Valkyrie, Clint, Phil, and Rhodey are.

"How's Mels?" Clint asks curious as Daisy and Natasha walk into the room.

"Carol is helping her," Natasha explains. "Daze and I need to punch some Nazi's. What bases are compromised?" Natasha asks curious.

"The Sandbox seems to be, just like last time," Sharon explains.

"Hydra took that fast with a powered person in our timeline, but Simmons and I made sure that he didn't get powers this time, so not sure what would have happened in this timeline," Daisy admits, being pretty sure she said timeline way too many times.

"Want to find out?" Natasha asks curious, looking at Daisy.

"Yeah, why not," Daisy says with a shrug.

"So, Sandbox, who wants to come?" Natasha asks curious and once she does Maria, Izzy, Steve, Sharon, Hunter, Valkyrie and Phil put up their hands.

"We'll monitor things here," Fury says, referring to those who didn't put up their hands.

"Sounds good, let's go," Natasha says, and once she does the group of eight leave the office, those from the future knowing that they a decent fight is how they all deal with things, and so it's exactly what they need.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

Sorry about there being no update in the past few days. Like so many others I have been getting used to what life is like now and haven't been writing.

Law School has been moved online and I am facing the reality of not finishing when I was expecting too.

I don't know what the coming days/weeks will look at in regards to updating but I will try to update at least one story a day.

Hope you all stay healthy.

* * *

A few days have passed since Melinda woke up from her surgery and apart from the mission to take back the sandbox, which resulted in the sandbox being destroyed, no one has really left the playground. Rather, they have been watching to see which Hydra members the government deal with and who they will have to deal with themselves.

As the science squad, as Daisy has named them, are still working on Melinda's prosthetic she is still lying in her bed in the medical area, which has become more of a medical area, and it is clear to not just the people who know her, but everyone, that Melinda is getting frustrated with her limited mobility.

"And so both Fitz and Jemma are both using building your prosthetic to avoid talking to each other, and Daisy is purposely making sure that she, Jemma, and Fitz don't spend time just the three of them," Carol explains to Melinda as she has promised to keep Melinda up to date on everything that is going on around the playground.

"That's not surprising, Daisy is worried that Simmons will break up with her to be with Fitz," Melinda explains.

"I thought it was something like that," Carol admits, though she can't help but be worried about what is going to happen when Daisy, Fitz, and Simmons can't avoid everything any longer, and she really doesn't want any of them, Daisy and Simmons especially, to be hurt. "Do you think we should do something?" Carol asks curious.

"No, Daisy and Simmons need to work this out themselves," Melinda comments, as even though she would like to do something to protect them all from harm, she isn't sure that there is anything she could do.

"Daisy and Jemma are both beyond stubborn, so that could take a while," Carol comments, knowing that.

"I know," Melinda confirms. "You should go see them," Melinda says, and from the tone of her voice Carol knows that Melinda is not talking about Daisy and Simmons anymore.

"Mel…" Carol starts to say.

"You flying up as the Triskelion falls has been on every news channel. They'll recognize you, and they deserve to know what's going on," Melinda explains.

"And I'll tell them, but I'm not leaving you right now," Carol explains.

"Now is the best time to leave," Melinda explains, saying things that Carol knows. "Things are as settled as they are going to be, and Bobbi and Simmons say there is still going to be a bit of time before my surgery, which makes now the best time to go," Melinda explains, as she knows she has to have surgery to connect her prosthetic. "You know I'm right," Melinda says.

"You know you don't have to be right all the time," Carol says, with a smirk.

"It's fun," Melinda says, with a shrug. "I'll be okay, you should go, they live in the same place," Melinda says, and Carol still looks hesitant. "I know how much you desperately want to see them," Melinda tells Carol. "Go, I'll be okay," Melinda explains.

"I'll be back soon," Carol says, before bending over and kissing Melinda's head.

"Take your time," Melinda says, before smiling up at Carol, and in response Carol nods and heads out of the medical area.

* * *

While Carol is leaving the Playground, Natasha, who has spent most her time with Melinda and Carol, is in the common area making lists of everything that they still need to handle. As Natasha works, she hears footsteps and she looks up to see Tony and Clint.

"Hey Guys," Natasha says, not sure how to react around them anymore as while she has missed them a hell of a lot and is glad to have them again, she can't help but think about how she has lost them both and spent six years raising their daughters with Melinda and Carol.

"Thanos? Who, or what's, that?" Tony asks curious as on the piece of paper Natasha is writing on the big heading is Thanos.

"Your nightmare," Natasha answers, without hesitation.

"Oh great," Tony says sarcastically.

"Don't worry, we're not up to him yet," Natasha explains, even though she knows worry is exactly what they should do.

"You're making plans to make sure we don't have your future," Clint realizes.

"Yeah," Natasha confirms, as she scribbles down a couple of things.

"And is that why you can't look at us? Because of your future?" Tony asks, and as he does Natasha actually looks up.

"I thought I wasn't being obvious," Natasha admits.

"For the best spy in the world you suck at lying to your family," Clint comments.

"Yeah," Natasha says, with a chuckle. "Yes, you're both dead," Natasha confirms. "Tony, you scarified yourself to save everyone. Clint, you sacrificed yourself to save me, and get object that we needed to save everyone," Natasha explains, pain in her voice.

"Well, I'm glad I died doing something that matters," Clint comments.

"Same," Tony says.

"I know this is strange from your point of view, but I've really missed you guys," Natasha admits.

"I get it," Tony says. "But it looks like you've finally found your family," Tony says as he and Natasha had a conversation about that one night after the battle of New York.

"The two of you, and Steve, and Bruce, and Thor, and people you haven't met, were my first family. But yeah, I have," Natasha confirms.

"I'm happy for you,' Clint says, knowing that that is important for Natasha. "I know for you to be here there must have been horrible in your future, but I'm happy that you have a family," Clint says, knowing that is what his oldest friend has always wanted.

"I am too, I've got the family I've always wanted, and lost members of that family," Natasha admits, both joy and sorrow in her voice.

"I'm sorry," Tony says, and as he does the three of them drift into silence.

* * *

Not long after Carol left Melinda is lying in her hospital bed, thinking about everything, thinking about what Carol is going to say when she gets back from the people who she deeply loves, and thinking about how her injury is going to change everything.

Due to the fact that Melinda is so caught up in her thoughts she doesn't realize that she is no longer alone until Phil sits down next to her bed.

"Hi," Phil greats.

"Hi," Melinda responds.

"How you feeling?" Phil asks curious.

"Sick of this bed," Melinda admits.

"Fair enough," Phil admits. "Where's Carol?" he asks curious as it rare for Carol not to be next to Melinda's bed, though the same thing can be said for him, Natasha, and Daisy.

"Seeing some people she needs to see," Melinda explains.

"I'm guessing you pushed her into that," Phil realizes, and Melinda's slight nod is all he needs. "So, Bobbi asked me a weird question," Phil says, and in response Melinda just raises an eyebrow. "She asked me what the worst part was of my arm, then when I looked confused said right hasn't happened yet, apologized and just walked away," Phil explains. "I assume I lose an arm in the future," Phil comments.

"In our timeline you did. It shouldn't happen in this one," Melinda explains.

"What happened?" Phil asks, not being able to help his own curiosity.

"Mack cut off your hand with an axe to save your life," Melinda explains.

"That explains what you had Mike say," Phil realizes. "I don't want to know how I'm alive," Phil reveals, surprising Melinda.

"Are you sure?" Melinda asks, wanting to be sure of that fact.

"Yeah, from what you said it's for the best, and what matters is that I'm alive, not how I am," Phil reveals.

"Okay," Melinda says, with a nod.

"There is one thing I do what to know," Phil says, and Melinda gives him an interested look. "I assume I'm dead in your future, but what I want to know is at the end, were we still partners? Did we still have each others backs?" Phil asks curious.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms with a nod and slight smile. "Don't get me wrong we had our ups and downs, weren't always in the same place, but no matter the fights, or how far apart we were we were always partners, always had each other's backs, no matter what," Melinda explains, knowing that that was the case even when the other didn't realize.

"Then things weren't completely horrible," Phil says, and as he does Melinda smiles.

"Not completely, not always," Melinda admits, and the two of them exchange smiles, both feeling like as long as they have each others backs things are going to be okay. "Phil, could you get Simmons for me, I need to talk to her," Melinda explains.

"Sure, I think she's in the lab with Skye," Phil explains.

"Daisy," Melinda gently corrects.

"Right, Daisy," Phil corrects. "I'll go get her," Phil says, before leaving.

* * *

After leaving Melinda Phil heads straight to the lab where, just like he expected, he finds Daisy and Simmons.

"Simmons," Phil says, as he walks into the lab, which is more like a lab than it was a few days earlier.

"Sir?" Simmons asks curious.

"May wants to see you," Phil explains.

"Oh of course," Simmons says, before giving Daisy a look and heading out of the lab.

"Is May okay?" Daisy asks concerned.

"She's May, I think she's as okay as she can be," Phil explains, as he takes a few steps towards Daisy. "How are you doing?" Phil asks curious.

"Horribly," Daisy admits. "We came back, abandoned our timeline, to make this one better, and now May's lost her leg," Daisy says, pain in her voice.

"It will be okay, Daisy," Phil says, talking several more steps closer to Daisy, trying to be comforting. Despite how horribly she feels Daisy can't help but smile,

"I've really missed you," Daisy reveals.

"May said we became even closer in your timeline," Phil comments.

"Yeah, we did," Daisy confirms.

"I'm glad," Phil says, completely meaning that.

"You're my family. You, and May, showed me what it is like to have parents. To have people who are always on your side, no matter what, who love you unconditionally," Daisy reveals. "I know we're not as close as I was to the you I know, but I would like to be. To me it feels like I've got my dad back," Daisy admits, worried about how Coulson is going to react, but because she hasn't been sleeping well she has no fear in admitting that.

"Like I told May, I've already started to see you as a daughter, Skye, so I would like to know you better. I already feel incredibly proud of you," Phil reveals.

"It's Daisy," Daisy corrects gently before hugging Phil. As they hug Daisy realizes that the hug feels just the same as the hugs she has shared with the Phil from her timeline.

* * *

As she is trying to be careful so that she isn't seen, Carol's flight to Louisiana takes a little longer than expected, and honestly she is still a little hesitant about as she doesn't know how this visit is going to go.

Knowing that it is what she has to do Carol flies to the ground and gently lands on the ground outside the house that hasn't changed in almost twenty years.

Taking a deep breath, not that she really needs it, Carol starts to walk towards the front door, and as she does it suddenly opens and both Maria and a grown-up Monica walk out. While Monica isn't as old as the last time Carol saw her from her perspective, she is older than the last time Carol saw her in this timeline.

"Auntie Carol!" Monica says, hurrying over and hugging Carol.

"Hey Lieutenant Trouble," Carol greats, as she returns the hug, feeling glad to be holding her again.

"I knew that was you! I knew we'd see you soon!" Monica exclaims, looking excited.

"Sorry I took so long," Carol responds.

"Eighteen years," Maria says, as Carol and Monica break apart, though Carol keeps an arm around the now twenty-nine-year-old.

"I know," Carol responds, with a nod. "Things are complicated, and a long story, but I would like to tell you, if you want to listen," Carol explains.

"I want to listen," Monica says.

"Come in," Maria says, giving Carol a look, and the two of them, and Monica, walk inside.

"Have you been in space the whole time, Auntie Carol?" Monica asks, as they walk into the living room.

"Technically, but not really," Carol explains.

"What does that mean?" Maria asks, with a frown.

"You might want to sit down," Carol suggests.

"Just talk, Danvers," Maria says, crossing her arms, and Carol can't help but smirk, just a little.

"When I left here, I did go to space, and over twenty years there," Carol explains.

"But it's only been eighteen years," Maria says, looking confused.

"That's because I'm from the future," Carol explains. "The timeline I come from, things get bad, really bad," Carol admits. "Most of the world, most of the universe actually, is gone," Carol explains. "A friend of mine, a very powerful women, sent the consciousness of me and eight others, the biggest heroes left in the universe, back in time so we can fix things; make a better future," Carol explains.

"That's…. that's a lot," Maria says, as she pulls a chair and sits down.

"Yeah," Carol confirms. "I've been in this time for a few months, but only on earth for a few days as I needed to make sure things were stable in the universe, and to put in place some things I did in the previous timeline," Carol explains.

"What's the future going to be like?" Monica asks curious, still showing a childlike innocence despite her age.

"Hell," Carol admits. "But we're going to make sure it's not this time," Carol says, looking between the two people who she doesn't intend to let die, especially not in the way they did in the other timeline.

"Sounds like a big mission," Maria comments.

"Oh yeah," Carol confirms.

"How about I grab us some drinks and you can tell us about it," Maria says, standing up.

"I'd like that," Carol says, and the two of them exchange smiles, and looks full of affection.

* * *

Back at the playground Bobbi, who needed to get out some frustration, is in the Gym, which many members of the Playground worked hard to make sure was set up quickly, taking out her frustration on a boxing bag.

"What'd that bag do to you?" A very familiar British voice asks.

"More like what it represents," Bobbi responds.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hunter asks curious.

"Nope," Bobbi responds, hitting the bag harder, and Hunter walks over.

"You know, Bob, I don't know where we are right now, but what I do know is I'm here if you want to talk, or if you want a sparing partner," Hunter comments.

"I know," Bobbi responds, looking glad. "Look, I've got multiple timelines in my head, multiple versions of us and our relationship, and it's confusing," Bobbi admits.

"Yeah, I'd say so," Hunter says, looking amused.

"But, even though things are confusing, I know we can trust each other, count on each other, and that matters," Bobbi admits.

"Yeah, it does," Hunter comments. "I like you talking, it's a breath of fresh air," Hunter admits, looking amused.

"Don't get used to it. I haven't changed that much," Bobbi says, as she continues to hut the bag.

"I'd be disappointed if you did, Luv," Hunter says, as he holds the bag steady for Bobbi, as she continues to hit.

* * *

While Bobbi and Hunter are in the Gym Melinda, who has had a conversation with Simmons, is lying in her bed, and considering the conversation she just had she isn't at all surprised when Natasha walks into the medical area. For most people it would be impossible to tell what Natasha is feeling but because Melinda knows her so well Melinda can tell that she isn't happy.

"What are you doing, Mel?" Natasha asks, and Melinda knows exactly what she is asking.

"I can't stay in this bed any longer, Nat. I need to get up, and the surgery is the best way to do it," Melinda explains simply.

"You heard the Science Squad…" Natasha starts to say.

"Daisy's going to be glad to hear that's catching on," Melinda says, looking amused.

"it's too soon," Natasha finishes, giving Melinda a dirty look.

"Simmons said it will be fine," Melinda explains.

"You'll be in pain!" Natasha exclaims.

"I'm already in pain," Melinda admits, and a look of pain flashes over Natasha's face, but then quickly disappears. "Look Nat, I can't be in this bed any longer, I can't be useless," Melinda says, looking annoyed, and ashamed, though she purposely doesn't look at Natasha.

"You could never be useless, Mel," Natasha says, as she sits down on Melinda's bed. "I need you to know that," Natasha says, and Melinda doesn't look at her and so she reaches out and takes Melinda's hand. "Hey, I'm serious," Natasha says, causing Melinda to look at her. "Mel, you protect us, yes, but your heart is what holds us together. Your tactical mind helps us, your presence makes us feel safe, and that fact that you never give up on the people you love gives us comfort, and makes us feel like we're not alone," Natasha admits, the vulnerability and truth being clear in her words. "You losing a leg doesn't change any of that, nothing could ever change that, but you cannot push yourself," Natasha explains, and Melinda gives her a look. "Yes, I know I'm being a hypocrite, but that doesn't mean what I'm saying isn't true," Natasha explains.

"I talked to Jemma. She told me all the possible side effects. Yes, this is soon, but there will be no major consequences," Melinda explains. "I need this Nat, it's time," Melinda admits as she really needs to get back into the fight, needs to get back to feeling more like herself.

"You are too stubborn for your own good," Natasha reveals, realizing that she isn't going to talk Melinda out of this.

"Right back at you," Melinda responds, and the two of them exchange amused looks.

* * *

Back in Louisiana Carol is very much enjoying spending time with Maria and Monica, the three of them having moved to the kitchen. Spending time with the people who mean so much to her is comfortable for Carol, and is something she has truly missed.

While Carol is filling Monica and Maria in on the things she did in the future, and what she did since leaving Earth, she is purposely being vague about the details of the people who have become her family in the future, Melinda especially. Carol is doing this as she isn't sure how to talk about them, an action that, in a sense, will combine her two families together.

"So, you did see us in your timeline?" Monica asks curious.

"Yeah," Carol confirms, with a nod. "We had some really good times together," Carol reveals, a sadness to her voice which the others pick up on, but before Maria or Monica can respond Carol's cellphone rings. "Sorry," Carol says, pulling her phone out of her leather jacket. Carol is about to reject the call when she sees who is on the caller id. "Daisy? What's wrong?" Carol asks, as she quickly answers. "Is Mel okay?" Carol asks worried and hearing the way Carol says the name Monica and Maria exchange looks, as they can both hear the emotion in Carol's voice.

"Nothing's bad has happened," Daisy assures Carol. "But May's gone into surgery. She's having the Science Squad connect her prosthetic," Daisy explains, feeling like there is no point in beating around the bush.

"She's what?" Carol asks surprised. "She'll be in some much pain!" Carol says worried.

"I know. Nat tried to talk to her, but you know May. She wouldn't be talked out of this," Daisy explains.

"Of course," Carol says, with a sigh, not being able to help but wonder if that was the reason Melinda convinced her to make this trip. "Thanks for calling, Daisy," Carol says, relieved.

"No problem, I'll see you soon," Daisy says, there being no question in her mind that Carol will immediately travel back to the Playground.

"Yep," Carol says before hanging up.

"Is everything okay?" Monica asks curious.

"Not really," Carol admits as she puts her phone back in her pocket.

"Who's Mel?" Maria asks curious, and not being able to help it Monica looks between her mother and Carol.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Monica says, before hurrying out of the room, as even though she is grownup she does not want to be apart of that conversation.

"Mel is someone I care about, Daisy's her daughter," Carol explains, choosing her words careful. "Mel was hurt in the battle against Hydra. Her leg had to be amputated. She's having surgery now to connect the prosthetic," Carol explains.

"You love her," Maria says, knowing that because she knows Carol.

"Yeah," Carol says, knowing there is no point denying it.

"You should go to her," Maria responds.

"Maria…." Carol starts to say, feeling like there is so much that she and Maria have to say to each other.

"We can talk later; we'll have to," Maria admits. "But right now, you have somewhere you need to be, somewhere you should be, and we'll still be here once you get back," Maria explains.

"I've never stopped loving you," Carol reveals, as while she isn't completely sure what ways she loves Maria she knows that she does.

"And I never stopped loving you, but we're not in our twenties anymore; no matter how you may look," Maria says, with a smirk, being pretty sure there is a lot she and Carol have to figure out.

"No, we're not," Carol confirms. "I'll be back when I can," Carol says, standing up and walking over to Maria.

Once Carol is close enough she bends over and kisses Maria's head,

"It was really good to see you," Carol admits, before heading out of the kitchen.

After heading out of the kitchen Carol says goodbye to Monica, and promises her she'll be back soon, before she heads outside and takes to the sky, heading back to The Playground.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

**IMPORTANT:** So, I am finding myself struggling to write, I think I am not doing to well with this forced isolation, so as a treat I'm going to upload all the chapters of this and Dad Tony and Mama May that I have written. I will continue to attempt to write chapters and I hope I can get some out soon. All the chapters I have written will be uploaded over the next few hours.

* * *

Having fished Melinda's surgery, which was pretty straight forward, Simmons and Fitz are in the lab, double checking test results to make sure everything is working properly.

"This all looks good, I need to go tell Daisy," Simmons says, as she knows her girlfriend is really worried about Melinda, and so she goes to head to the doorway.

"Jemma," Fitz says, as once he does she turns around. "Are we ever going to talk?" Fitz asks curious.

"We've been talking for days," Simmons explains, even though she knows that is not the case.

"We haven't really been talking, and you know it," Fitz responds, looking a little annoyed. "What's going on? Do we hate each other in the future before I die?" Fitz asks curious.

"No, of course not," Simmons says, and realizing that she has no choice she sighs. "We had a life together in my timeline," Simmons reveals.

"We did?" Fitz asks surprised.

"We got married… twice, and met our grandson from another timeline," Simmons explains, and looking shocked Fitz reaches out and pulls out a chair, which he sits on. "But from my perspective you died, for the second time, six years ago, and with time I moved on. In the hell we were surrounded by, Daisy and I made an incredible life together," Simmons reveals.

"And you don't know how to feel about suddenly seeing me again, or the life you have with Daisy," Fitz realizes, and Simmons nods. "We'll I still know that you're my best friend, so if you need time take as much time as you need," Fitz explains.

"Thank you," Simmons says, looking amazed.

"I would like to hear about the life we had at some point," Fitz says, though he can't help but feel jealous of his other selves.

"I'll tell you sometime," Simmons says, before heading out of the lab.

* * *

In another part of the base Sharon is sitting in an empty room, one of the rare ones around the base that has become quite busy and is on a laptop going though the files Natasha released so that she can have evidence to prove what she already knows.

"So, this is where you've been hiding away," Tony says, as he walks into the room.

"I wouldn't exactly consider what I'm doing hiding," Sharon says, looking up from the laptop.

"What would you consider it to be then?" Tony asks curious.

"Working, doing what I can do," Sharon admits.

"You okay?" Tony asks curious, as he sits down across from Sharon.

"Not really," Sharon admits.

"But you don't want to talk about it," Tony says. "You know you were like this when you were a kid, you never wanted to talk about serious things," Tony reveals.

"You're one to talk," Sharon says, looking amused. "Do you remember when I was little, and I was staying with Aunt Peggy, and you came to visit, I think you were on break from MIT?" Sharon asks, and right away Tony knows what she is talking about.

"She told us that we both had the amazing talent of talking for hours but not saying anything of personal substance," Tony says, looking amused.

"And that we'd both be good spies," Sharon finishes, smirking.

"She doesn't have long left, does she?" Tony asks, pain in his voice, knowing that Sharon will know exactly how long.

"A couple of years," Sharon answers. "But it's peaceful," Sharon admits. "My advice, even if she doesn't remember you, or us, you should spend as much time with her as possible," Sharon admits. "Tony, I know you've been avoiding her, but you need to stop. You regretted it in the future," Sharon explains, as she and Tony had a conversation, and a fight, and reconciliation, after what is known as the 'Avengers Civil War'.

"That sounds like me," Tony admits. "It's just hard to see her like this," Tony reveals, as unknown to him, Steve gets to the door. "Aunt Peg has always been the strongest person I've ever known, so seeing her like this seems so wrong," Tony comments.

"Tell me about it," Sharon comments.

Feeling like he is interrupting Steve clears his throat, and very much interrupts the conversation that is going on between Tony and Sharon.

"Did you need something Rogers?" Tony asks, a level of annoyance in his voice.

"Um yeah, Miss Potts is on video call for you," Steve reveals.

"Ah right," Tony says. "It's good talking to you, Little Carter," Tony says, looking amused.

"You too Spry Stark," Sharon says, with a smirk, causing Tony to laugh.

As Tony laughs he gets up and heads out of the room, as he does Steve walks over to Sharon, and takes Tony's seat.

"So, not a nurse," Steve comments.

"Nope, Fury asked me to keep an eye on you," Sharon says, feeling a sense of Déjà vu as she has been though this before.

"And you're Peggy's niece," Steve says, and as he does Sharon realizes that she has to fight to keep her cool as she can't blame this version of Steve for what his future self does.

"Yeah," Sharon confirms.

"I can't imagine it," Steve says, not realizing that he is causing Sharon to quickly lose her cool.

"She had a life after you Steve," Sharon says, wanting to make that clear, and there is a clear edge to her voice. "She fell in love, had a family, which includes me, had an amazing career. Aunt Peg is a godmother to Tony, a mentor to Mel, and Fury, a hero to generations of SHIELD agents, including Simmons," Sharon explains, as she stands up. "Her life didn't end when you went in the ice, you should remember that," Sharon says, before walking out of the room, feeling like if she didn't leave now she would take out all the anger she feels towards future Steve out on this version of Steve.

* * *

Even though she still had to be careful Carol still quickly flew back to The Playground. As she lands in the hanger Carol isn't at all surprised to find Natasha waiting.

"Has the surgery finished?" Carol asks as soon as she lands.

"Yeah, everything went well," Natasha reveals. "I tried to talk her out of this this, but you know Mel," Natasha says.

"Yeah, most stubborn person ever," Carol comments.

"Excluding us, right?" Natasha asks, and she and Carol exchange amused looks. "Mel hasn't woken yet, but the science squad said there were no complications so she should be awake soon," Natasha explains to Carol.

"Good," Carol says, looking relieved, and the two of them head into the main part of the base.

* * *

For the past few days Thor has been very curious about a lot of things, and so, now that things have settled down a little, Thor decides that now is the time to get the answers he wants.

Looking around the base Thor finds Valkyrie, the person he is looking for, sorting the weapons that were both already on the base, and what have been brought to the base.

"Valkyrie," Thor says, as he walks into the room.

"Your Majesty," Valkyrie greats.

"I know I might be a king in your timeline, but I am not here, and I would prefer that you just call me, Thor," Thor requests.

"Sure," Valkyrie says, looking a little amused.

"So, Loki is alive?" Thor asks, and as he does Valkyrie is surprised by what she sees behind Thor's eyes.

"That fire behind your eyes, that hatred, is so strange," Valkyrie reveals. "When you and I met, what we did with Loki, and Bruce Banner, is what caused you and Loki to become real brothers again," Valkyrie explains.

"What was that?" Thor asks, sounding disbelieving as he can't imagine him and Loki being brothers again.

"Fighting your hell bitch of a sister," Valkyrie explains simply.

"I don't have a sister," Thor says, looking confused.

"You kind of do. Your Dad locked her away after they concurred the nine realms together. Other Valkyries and I are who fought her back last time. While your father is alive, she is locked away, but when he dies, she will be free," Valkyrie explains.

"Then we can't let him die, and he's in Asgard right now so we have no reason to worry," Thor comments.

"Actually, he's not. Loki's the only one who knows exactly where he is," Valkyrie explains. "Look, Thor I promise I will help you with Loki, your father, Hela, and everything that comes with that; but there are still some things we have to handle here," Valkyrie explains.

"Thank you," Thor says, looking grateful, though concerned and confused.

* * *

Since arriving back at the Playground Carol has been sitting besides Melinda's bed. While Natasha, Daisy, and Phil have all been in the medical area to check on Melinda and Carol, Carol is currently the only one sitting besides Melinda's bed.

As she is watching Melinda Carol notices as Melinda's eyes start to flicker.

"Mel? Hey? Can you hear me?" Carol asks, and as she does Melinda's eyes flicker open and stay open.

"Hey," Melinda says, smiling up at Carol.

"If you think that look is gonna make me forget that I'm annoyed at you… you'll be right," Carol admits, smiling back.

"I needed to do this, Carol. I needed to get back on my feet," Melinda explains.

"Pun intended?" Carol asks, and Melinda just gives her a look back. "Babe, what you need is to heal," Carol explains.

"This coming from the women who didn't take time to heal after being in the center of a nuclear explosion which destroyed half North America?" Melinda asks curious.

"We're not talking about me," Carol responds.

"We kind of are," Melinda says, as she moves the blanket off her, revealing both her flesh left leg and the metallic right one. While the Leg was inspired by Mike and the arms Simmons remembers building for Yo-Yo and Coulson it is clearly unique, and has been made to be close to Melinda's flesh leg, and less bulky than Mike's.

"Wow, what are you doing?" Carol asks shocked.

"Simmons said I could get up as soon as I wake up," Melinda explains, as she sits up. "So, are you going to help me or am I going to do this all alone?"

"You're never alone," Carol says as she helps Melinda move to the edge of the bed. "But you're gonna take this slow," Carol reveals.

"Yes Captain," Melinda confirms causing Carol to roll her eyes at Melinda.

Once Melinda is sitting on the edge of the bed she just sits, she reaches down and feels the metal leg, that feels so foreign to her, but makes no effort to stand.

"You don't have to do this now," Carol tells Melinda as she can see the hesitance between Melinda's eyes.

"Yes, I do," Melinda says, before taking a deep breath.

Once Melinda takes a deep breath she reaches out for Carol, who's hand she takes, and once she is holding Carol's hand Melinda stands up, using Carol's hand and arm for support.

"How's that feel?'" Carol asks curious.

"Strange," Melinda answers. "But good," Melinda admits.

"Do you want to try to take a couple of steps?" Carol asks curious.

"Yeah," Melinda says, and using Carol as support Melinda takes a hesitant step. Just as Melinda takes a step the door opens and both Daisy and Natasha walk in.

"May! You're walking," Daisy says, looking excited.

"Yeah, I am," Melinda confirms, looking between the three people she loves dearly.

"Do you want to take a few more steps?" Natasha asks curious as goes to the side of Melinda that Carol isn't standing.

"Yeah," Melinda says, as she reaches out with the hand that isn't holding Carol, to hold Natasha, and once she is holding each of them, she takes a few more steps, holding on to Natasha and Carol as she goes while Daisy walks backwards a few steps ahead.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later Melinda is still walking around the medical area, while she is more confidence than when she started both Natasha and Carol are still right next to her, and Daisy is several steps ahead.

"Um, sorry to interrupt," Maria says, from the door to the medical area.

"What's up?" Daisy asks, as she turns to face Maria, while Melinda clearly becomes more nervous.

"Romanoff, Fury wants to see you," Maria explains, and once she does Natasha looks at Melinda.

"It's okay," Melinda assures her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," Natasha says, and she gives Melinda a comforting look, before exchanging a look with Carol, and heading out of the room.

"Sorry," Maria whispers to Natasha as the two of them leave the medical area.

* * *

Because she is walking quickly Natasha gets to up to the office pretty quickly; where she finds Fury waiting.

"What do you want, and how long will it take?" Natasha asks, as she really wants to get back to Melinda.

"Here's a list of everyone who has been arrested by authorities," Fury says, handing a clipboard over to Natasha. "I need to know if any of these people are being controlled," Fury explains.

"Okay," Natasha says, as she takes the clipboard.

"I would also like to talk about where to find good Agents who would be willing to help us," Fury explains.

"Good idea. Pretty soon there are things that we should deal with so extra help will be good," Natasha reveals as the only extra help they have gained lately is Davis and Piper as Melinda got them to bring Ace to The Playground.

"Why don't we deal with them now?" Fury asks curious.

"Because it would be best to wait a few days," Natasha reveals.

"You mean you wouldn't be willing to leave May for a few days," Fury realizes.

"No comment," Natasha says as she looks at the clipboard and starts to read over the names on the list.

"I'm glad you've opened up; it's good for you," Fury explains.

"You should take your own advice," Natasha responds, looking up from what she is reading to give Fury a look, before going back to what she was reading.

* * *

While Natasha and Fury are up in the office Hank and Hope are in one of the labs working on doing some upgrades and maintenance of the Wasp suit.

"When did I give you this in your timeline?" Hank asks curious.

"After you tricked a Robinhood type criminal to steal the Ant-Man suit then trained him to use it so we could stop Cross from making his own version of the Pym particles," Hope explains.

"Was he good with it?" Hank asks curious.

"Yeah, he was a hero," Hope answers, a small level of fondness to her voice. "He's the reason we found out that Mom was still alive," Hope explains, and as she does Hank gives his daughter an interested look. "He went subatomic while trying to stop Cross, and he came back. A couple of years later Mom used that fact to send a message to us so we knew exactly where to find her," Hope explains.

"Does that mean we cannot find your mother without someone going subatomic?" Hank asks curious.

"No, we'll find a way, I've got a few ideas, and I know everyone here can help," Hope explains, and as she does, she reaches out and puts her hand over her fathers. "We'll find her Dad," Hope promises her father, and once she does the two of them exchange smiles.

* * *

A little while later flanked by Melinda, Carol, and Daisy, Melinda walks into the common area where everyone is getting ready to eat the meal that was cooked by Phil, Steve, and Hunter.

"Well look who's up," Phil says, being the first one to see Melinda. "It's good to see you," Phil admits.

"Thanks Phil," Melinda says.

"How does it feel?" Simmons asks, looking anxious. "If anything isn't okay, or feels wrong we can fix it," Simmons assures her.

"It's okay, Simmons," Melinda says as she sits down, both Carol and Natasha watching carefully as she lowers herself into a chair.

"But does it feel okay?" Bobbi asks, knowing Melinda well enough to know her double speak.

"It feels Foreign, but I understand that is normal," Melinda comments. "Can we eat now?" Melinda asks really not wanting the attention on her.

"Sure May," Daisy says, and the group start to eat. Within a few moments happy conversation breaks out and everyone feels comfortable with one another. As the happy conversation breaks out Melinda looks around the table and smiles to herself, feeling glad to be with her family, both old and new, once more.

* * *

A while later, after an enjoyable meal, the first meal out of bed that Melinda has had in a while, Melinda, Natasha, and Carol are all sitting in Melinda's bed, in the medical area, together.

"We've got so many things to stop, so many things to correct," Melinda comments.

"I know, I've been making the list. It's a lot," Natasha explains.

"It's nothing we can't handle," Carol comments. "Plus, we have the advantage," Carol points out.

"Until things start to change," Melinda comments.

"Then we'll adapt, like we always have," Natasha says, looking between Melinda and Carol. "Because we're together, and as long as we are there is nothing we can't do," Natasha says, and once she does both Melinda and Carol reach out and take Natasha's hand, and they hold each other's as well, as they drift into silence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**AN**: Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

About a week has passed since Melinda took her first steps, ten days since Melinda first had her surgery, and ever since Melinda has been working on her physical therapy, and doing her best to get used to having a mechanical leg; which is what she is struggling the most with.

As Simmons, Bobbi, and the Science Squad have given the all clear, though with conditions, Melinda, Natasha, and Carol are in the gym sparing together; the three of them having locked the door as they don't want anyone to interrupt, or watch, as it being just three of them it makes Melinda more comfortable.

As Melinda, Natasha, and Carol are all highly trained the three of them fighting is a sight to behold, which is why other members of the Playground would want to watch, and the reason behind why they have the door locked. Even with Melinda's injuries neither Carol or Natasha are holding back as while they don't want to hurt her they also know that Melinda will be pissed if they go easy on her, and she would be able to tell.

Moving quickly Melinda does a mid-air cartwill and kicks Natasha in the chest, with her flesh leg, while moving into position to punch Carol; though Carol blocks it. Once she blocks the punch Carol swings back and punches Melinda, who blocks it as well, and then Natasha re-joins the fight and so the three of them all quickly start to fight one another.

After another couple of minutes of sparing together Melinda and Natasha has both been knocked to the ground.

"Not bad," Carol says, as she uses one arm to help Melinda back to her feet, and the other to help Natasha.

"Yeah, we lasted a couple of minutes longer than usual," Natasha comments, looking amused.

"Mel, you are stronger than you were," Carol notes, looking at her.

"Definitely," Natasha confirms.

"Yeah, I realised that too," Melinda admits. "Guess that is what the centipede serum did," Melinda realises, though she is glad that it hasn't seemed to affect her too much.

"Seems like it," Natasha comments, though she can't help but be worried about how Melinda is going to handle that as powers, or abilities, is something that Melinda has never wanted for herself, though she has become well equipped in recent years in helping and supporting people with powers; making sure they never feel ashamed or like everyone is scared of them. "You also had a lot more movement than I was expecting," Natasha notes, as a part of her was expecting Melinda's range of movement to be limited.

"Yeah, I think that was Bobbi and Hope's influence, designing the leg to make sure it is optimal for my fighting style," Melinda comments, feeling pretty glad about that as she knows she cannot afford to be on the sidelines for a long time.

"They definitely succeeded," Carol says, feel quite impressed. "Do you two want to go again, or do you need to rest? I forget how much stamina you have," Carol says, with a smirk.

Hearing Carol's comment Melinda and Natasha exchange looks, and then they both throw a punch at Carol, and due to her reflexes she is able to block both, and they start to spar once more.

* * *

For a while longer Melinda, Natasha, and Carol continue to spar together, and they have no intention to stop or at least that is the plan until they hear a loud knock on the door. Stopping mid-fight Carol jogs over to the door and opens it to reveal Daisy.

"Finally, I thought I was going to have to quake the door," Daisy comments, looking glad.

"What's going on, Daze?" Natasha asks curious, as she and Melinda walk towards the door.

"Fury's getting impatient. He wants a meeting in the office to talk about what to do next," Daisy explains, looking between the trio and knowing that they have been talking about what the next move should be, just like everyone else from the future.

"Okay, we'll be right up," Carol answers.

"Is everything okay?" Daisy asks worried, looking at Melinda in concern.

"Yeah," Melinda says, with a nod, before looking down at the leg. "The Science Squad did good," Melinda knows it will mean a lot to Daisy for her to use that name she created.

"Yay!" Daisy exclaims excitedly before running over and hugging Melinda. "I'm so happy for you, I love you," Daisy whispers to Melinda, feeling thrilled that Melinda is doing so much better than she was.

"Love you too," Melinda responds, and the two of them break apart.

"I'll meet you guys up there," Daisy says, before hurrying out of the gym.

"You guys good?" Carol asks, as she looks between Melinda and Natasha.

"Yep," Natasha says as she throws towels at Melinda and Carol, both of whom easily catch.

"Yeah," Melinda confirms, as she throws water bottles at Carol and Natasha, both of whom catch them with ease.

"Let's go do our leader thing," Carol says, and once she does the three of them head out of the gym, heading up to the office.

* * *

When Carol, Natasha and Melinda walk in the office together a couple of minutes later, they find Daisy, Phil, Fitz, Simmons, Fury, Maria, Steve, Bruce, Tony, Rhodey, Hand, Izzy, Mack, Sharon, Bobbi, Hope, Hank, Clint, Thor, Valkyrie, Trip, Hunter, Piper, and Davis waiting.

"Good you're here," Fury says as Melinda, Natasha, and Carol walk into the highly populated office. "everything is starting to settle down, we need to decide what to do next," Fury explains.

"I think it's gotta be Wanda, and Loki's sceptre. We need to get that away from Strucker and Hydra," Daisy comments, looking at Melinda, Natasha, and Carol.

"Yeah, the last thing we need is for Hydra to realise they has an infinity stone," Natasha comments.

"And we need to get Wanda on our side, her brother too," Daisy comments.

"Daisy, she's not the Wanda we knew, not yet," Melinda tells Daisy, using the most comforting voice possible.

"Yeah, but she can be," Daisy tells Melinda. "May, our Wanda told me that I could help her remember the Wanda we knew, and I need to believe I can," Daisy explains, her voice sounding vulnerable, and Simmons reaches over and takes Daisy's hand. "We need her, and you know that," Daisy tells Melinda.

"I do," Melinda confirms. "But it's going to be a risk," Melinda explains.

"True, but I agree with Daisy, that this is a risk we have to take," Sharon comments.

"The sceptre has an infinity stone in it?" Thor asks, being the only one not from the future to understand the significance of that, and Valkyrie nods. "Which one?"

"The mind stone," Natasha answers and once she does Thor gets a grave look on his face.

"Okay, for those of us who don't know, what are infinity stones?" Tony asks curious, looking between Thor and the people who came from the future.

"Basically, they've been around since the big bang, are six elemental crystals which control an essential aspect of existence," Bobbi explains, knowing it is the simplest explanation she can give.

"The Tesseract was one," Sharon explains, wanting to provide some context.

"That definitely seems like something Hydra shouldn't have," Rhodey comments.

"In this time are the sceptre and Wanda in the same place?" Hope asks curious.

"No, Wanda and Pietro would still be in the Artic and the Spectre is in Sokovia," Natasha explains.

"Which would mean it's the perfect time to get Wanda and the sceptre," Daisy argues, and as she does Melinda, Natasha, and Carol exchange looks.

"Three teams, one going to the Artic, one to Sokovia, and one here in case either team need backup," Carol explains.

"What are we going to face at each location?" Steve asks curious.

"A lot of Hydra," Melinda reveals. "And we're going to face resistance when getting close to the Artic base," Melinda explains.

"I can handle that," Carol reveals.

"I'm going to the Artic. I need to be the one who talks to Wanda," Daisy explains.

"I'm coming to the Artic too," Simmons reveals, looking at Daisy, who gives her a grateful look.

"I'll go to the Artic too," Melinda reveals.

"Mel…." Natasha starts to say.

"Melinda…" Carol starts to say.

"I think we just proved that I'm ready to fight again," Melinda says, looking between Carol and Natasha, and the truth is she wants to be there for Daisy, and Wanda, and she feels like she can help them both.

"Simmons?" Carol and Natasha say together, and once they do Simmons shifts awkwardly on her feet and looks to Daisy for help, and in response her girlfriend gives her a 'this is your problem,' look.

"I… I think…." Simmons says, sounding awkwardly, as Melinda, Carol and Natasha are all looking at her, all clearly expecting something.

"Okay, stop terrifying Simmons," Bobbi requests. "May, you're still hurt, but it would be a good test to see how the leg works in the field," Bobbi explains, and as she does both Natasha and Carol go to say something. "But you're gonna have to be careful, and be careful not to push yourself too soon," Bobbi explains, feeling like that is the best compromise she can come up with.

"Then it's decided, I'm going to the Artic," Melinda reveals, looking satisfied.

"Then I am too, I'll destroy the weapons so everyone else can land safety," Carol reveals, and as she does a brief look of disappointment passes over Natasha's face.

"I'm going to have to go to Sokovia, I'm the only the only one who knows the layout," Natasha explains, it being clear that she would much rather go to the Artic.

"So, three teams, any future concerns we should be concerned about?" Tony asks curious.

"Security will be heavier in Sokovia," Sharon says, knowing that.

"And Tony, until Daisy has a chance to talk to Wanda it would be better if she doesn't see you; so you should go to Sokovia," Natasha explains.

"Why?" Rhodey asks curious and once he does Natasha and Sharon exchange looks.

"Wanda and her brother Pietro are orphans," Natasha explains. "There parents were killed in Sokovia by a fake nock off of a Stark Weapon, for two days Wanda and Pietro stared at a bomb with Stark on the side, they blamed you," Natasha explains. "Our Wanda doesn't blame you, but this version of Wanda likely will," Natasha explains.

"Who is this Wanda? Why is she so important?" Hunter asks curious.

"Wanda is the reason we're here," Daisy explains.

"Wanda is an incredibly powerful person; she has powers and she died using those powers to send us back here," Hope explains, pain in her voice.

"Then we have to do whatever we can to help her," Izzy says. "I'd like to go to the artic," Izzy reveals.

"Okay," Carol says, with a nod. "So three teams, Artic, Sokovia, and backup here just in case," Carol once more says. "Artic?" Carol asks, and once she does Daisy, Hope, Melinda, Piper, Davis, Hunter, Bobbi, Simmons and Rhodey raise their hands. "Okay, plus me that's ten," Carol realises. "Sokovia?" Carol asks and Tony, Thor, Valkyrie, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Sharon, Fitz and Izzy put up their hands. "And everyone else will stay here," Carol realises.

"Let's talk about game plans," Natasha says, and once she does the group start to go into planning mode.

* * *

A while later the group have come up with a plane and the teams who are leaving are getting ready to leave. As they will be leaving very shortly Melinda is doing a final check of the bus's system, something which she doesn't trust anyone else to do. As much as she loves the Bus Melinda can't help but think about the fact that she misses the technical advances of the Zephyr. Even with how focused she is Melinda can tell the second that Phil walks up to her.

"This Wanda, she matters to you," Phil says, being able to tell that. While he can tell that she matters to others too, he is more curious about the relationship Melinda has with her.

"She does," Melinda confirms, deciding to tell the truth because it is Phil she is talking to she decides to be honest. "I loved her, considered her to be my daughter, and I never told her," Melinda reveals, even though she tries to hide it Phil knows her well enough to be able to tell how effected Melinda is.

"She knew," Bobbi says, as she walks towards Melinda and Phil. "May, you may not say it, except to Daisy who needs to hear it, but that doesn't mean we don't know how you feel," Bobbi reveals, knowing that Daisy needs to hear Melinda say how she feels about her because after so many years in the Foster system she doesn't trust herself when it comes to how she thinks people feel about her.

"I still should have said it," Melinda admits, and as she does she realises something. "Bobbi…"

"I told you, you don't have to say it," Bobbi assures Melinda, who just gives her a look, one that Bobbi is very familiar with. "Go ahead," Bobbi says, with a shrug.

"I am so proud of you. I trusted you to protect Simmons in Hydra because I trusted your skill, but now you're one of the people I trust the most," Melinda assures Bobbi. "You are family to me, a daughter, a friend, I love you," Melinda says, to the complete shock of Phil.

"I love you too," Bobbi says smiling as she can't help but think of the differences between this version of Melinda and the Melinda she knew in 2014 of the original timeline.

"Um, did you need something Bobbi?" Phil asks, still trying to get used to Melinda being so open, though he truly enjoys seeing her like this.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask that I be paired with Daisy," Bobbi explains and Melinda gives her a look which tells her to keep explaining. "Daisy and Wanda are my sisters. We all know that this isn't going to be the version of Wanda we all know, but that's why I have to help Daisy. Our Wanda was so sure that Daisy would be able to help her past self remember who she was, and If she can then I want to he there, want to help, and if she can't I want to be there even more," Bobbi explains, hoping that Melinda understands. "I know there are other things I could be doing, but I feel like this is what I have to do," Bobbi explains.

"Okay," Melinda says, and she and Bobbi exchange knowing looks and nods. Once they do Melinda turns back to the equipment she is fixing.

"Need some help with that?" Bobbi asks curious, and Melinda nods, so she walks over and together the two of them start to work together.

* * *

A little while later the Bus and the aircraft are all ready to go and while everyone else are either on the aircraft of the team they are apart of, or in the Office in the playground, Melinda, Carol, Natasha, and Phil are standing in the hanger.

"Everything ready?" Phil asks, looking between the trio.

"Yep," Natasha confirms as Melinda nods.

"The one thing we haven't figured out is what we are going to do with the infinity stone," Carol points out, realising they should have thought of that.

"I might have an idea, but I need to talk to Brunn," Melinda admits, knowing she will also have to talk to Daisy, but Brunn would be first. "For now let's just focus on getting Wanda, Pietro, and the sceptre," Melinda comments.

"Yeah, that's going to be hard enough," Natasha comments. "Let's move out," Natasha says and after exchanging looks with Melinda, Carol and finally Phil she heads onto her spaceship.

"I'll keep the lights on," Phil says, looking at Melinda and Carol, both of whom look amused before they head onto the bus.

* * *

On the bus, in her bunk, Daisy is sitting alone, thinking about her best friend and how different things are going to be, while also hoping that they are the same. Because she is so distracted Daisy doesn't even hear footsteps, something which is extremely odd for her.

"Daisy," Bobbi says as she knocks on the door to the bunk, causing Daisy to look up and see Bobbi, Simmons and Hope standing together. "Can we join you?" Bobbi asks curious.

"Sure," Daisy answers, and once she does Simmons, Bobbi, and Hope walk over and sit down next to her, Simmons and Bobbi sitting either side of her while Hope sits next to Bobbi. Once the trio are sitting in the bed they all drift into silence as they sit together.

Having left Phil Melinda and Carol are making their way through the plane, heading to the cockpit and as they do Carol notices something.

"Mel," Carol says, and once Melinda looks at her she gestures to where Daisy, Simmons, Bobbi and Hope are sitting together.

"Come on, let's bring our daughter home," Melinda says to Carol and the two of them head up to the cockpit.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

A little while after they left the Playground, on the Bus, everyone has changed to put some cold weather gear on as they are extremely close to getting to the artic base. As they have to monitor things carefully everyone is in the command centre while the plane is on autopilot.

"How far out are we?" Bobbi asks, ask Melinda, who has just walked into the command centre, the last one to do so.

"We'll be in striking distance of their weapons in five minutes," Melinda reveals.

"Then we're up Rhodes," Carol says, looking at Rhodey. "Let's move out," Carol says, looking at him.

"Yes Captain," Rhodey responds, and they both head out of the command centre, as they leave Melinda and Carol exchange looks and nod, which for them say a thousand words.

"Everyone get everything you need. Once we land we'll have to move quickly," Melinda explains, looking between everyone, who nods, knowing that they will quickly loose the element of surprise and so they will have to make up for it somehow.

* * *

As they still have a little bit of time before they get to the Sokovia base Natasha has called everyone to the area of the ship where they can all meet.

"I thought we still had a bit of time before we got to Sokovia," Sharon comments.

"We do, I figured we should discuss the plan," Natasha reveals, as she realised that might help those not from the future.

"What is the plan?" Tony asks curious.

"You and Thor will fly ahead, then we'll land," Valkyrie explains. "Fitz, you'll be with Izzie and use your devices to disable their weapons," Valkyrie explains, and everyone she mentioned nods.

"The rest of us will fight the guards that are there and make our way inside. Tony, me and you will need to get inside, get downstairs to the lab. I know where to look and you have the tech to get the sceptre," Natasha explains.

"Okay," Tony says, with a nod, feeling that the plan is pretty straightforward.

"Once we have the sceptre, what is going to happen with it?" Steve asks, as it seems like something they cannot just keep.

"Mel has a plan, she need to talk to you about the details," Natasha explains, looking at Valkyrie.

"Okay, that's good enough for me," Valkyrie says, not worried about the plan as she trusts Melinda.

"How may hostiles are we likely to face?" Steve asks curious,

"A lot," Sharon answers.

"Last time it was the most well defendant Hydra base we breached," Natasha explains, resisting the urge to glance at Clint as she thinks about what happened last time. "This time we cannot be sure how defended it will be because we are a lot earlier," Natasha explains.

"Which means there could either be a lot more people, or a lot less, right?" Clint asks, as that's what he assumes.

"Exactly. We've got to be prepared for anything," Natasha says, and once she does the others nod.

* * *

In the Artic Rhodey and Carol have successfully destroyed all of the base's outside security so that the team have been able to approach the main building which they enter once Daisy destroys the door, giving them access.

Once everyone is inside the building Melinda turns to face everyone.

"We split up, partner up, and spread out," Melinda instructs, as she is not going to leave anyone alone in a Hydra base, it's too dangerous. "Bobbi, you and Daisy. Simmons, you're with Hunter. Hope, you're with Davis. Piper, you're with me, and Carol you and Rhodes," Melinda instructs, having thought carefully about the teams, and everyone nods. "Bobbi and Daisy are heading to the containment area, Wanda and her brother are their responsibility," Melinda says her eyes lingering on Hope and Simmons as she speaks as they are the most likely to ignore those instructions.

"Let's move out," Carol says and everyone starts to move, going in different directions, and after she and Melinda exchange one last look with each other they do as well.

* * *

Not long after they left the others Bobbi and Daisy are carefully making their way through the facility. As Wanda and Pietro are their objective they are doing their best to make sure they don't come into contact with anyone else as while they are willing to fight they would prefer not to.

"I forgot how creepy this place was," Daisy comments, as she looks around, looking for possible danger.

"I never saw it for myself. I asked Gonzales to put me on their mission, he refused," Bobbi reveals.

"Considering everything that was going on. I'm not surprised," Daisy admits. "You know, this place, it was the first mission I intentionally used my powers, the first mission Jemma killed. It was where everything changed," Daisy reveals, as she looks around.

"Well maybe this time it will be where everything is put right," Bobbi suggests, thinking of Wanda and how much they want to help her be herself again.

"I hope so," Daisy admits, and the two of them continue to walk together in silence.

For the next few minutes Bobbi and Daisy continue to walk, not meeting another person until they get to the containment area. As they are both extremely talented fighters they manage to take down the four guards in seconds, without Daisy needing to use her powers.

"Oh god," Daisy says, sounding horrified, as she sees Wanda in her 'room' which is more like a cell, where her powers are clearly being suppressed. "Wanda," Daisy says, and then before Bobbi can say anything Daisy uses her powers and quakes open the room Wanda is, destroying whatever it is that is suppressing her abilities.

"Who are you?" Wanda asks, standing up, as her eyes glow red, feeling uncertain as to whether she should attack.

"My name is Daisy Johnson," Daisy says, walking towards Wanda as while Wanda is one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and someone who at the moment isn't in the best mental state, she is still one of the people in the universe Daisy trusts the most. "I know you don't know me, not yet, but I'm your family," Daisy says, honestly she hasn't given how to get through to Wanda much thought, and so she is going by instincts.

"We both are," Bobbi says, walking forward and standing next to Daisy, trusting Wanda just as much as Daisy does. "We're not here to hurt you, Wanda," Bobbi assures her.

"Pietro is my family," Wanda says, and both Daisy and Bobbi are a little surprised about how strong Wanda's accent is as while there were times where her accent got stronger they have never heard it this strong.

"He is. He was born twelve minutes older, but treats you like it was twelve years," Daisy says, feeling like the best way to get Wanda to trust her is to talk about how well she knows her. "Ever since your parents were killed you've been terrified of thunder, because you fear it's another bomb failing. You hate the colour red, it reminds you of blood, but now you're starting to see it as power," Daisy says. "I know you must be so confused right now, and so scared, but you can trust me Wanda," Daisy assures her. "You told me that I could help you remember who you were, and I really hope I can because you've helped me more times than I can count," Daisy admits. "When I was feeling guilt, or doubt, you reminded me of who I was, and from the day we met, whenever I felt alone you reminded me that I wasn't anymore. We understand each other Wanda, you and me, I need you to realise that, but more than that you need to realise that," Daisy says, there being a begging undertone to her voice, "Take our hands Wanda, let your sisters show you who you are," Daisy requests, as she sticks out her hand, and following her league Bobbi does the same.

As the strange woman speaks to her Wanda can't deny that there is a vague sense of familiarity, but at the same time, after everything she has been through she isn't sure she can trust it. Especially when the woman seems to know so much about her.

Before Wanda can make a decision Hydra member come running into the room, firing their weapons and because they are firing without really paying attention bullets head straight towards Wanda.

Reacting on instinct Bobbi tackles both Daisy and Wanda while Daisy, who doesn't let getting pushed to the ground affect her, uses her powers to both destroy the bullets and send the Hydra agents flying; knocking them out.

"Thank you," Wanda says, looking between Bobbi and Daisy, not sure what to think, as it has been a very long time since anyone other than Pietro have risked themselves for her.

"You never have to thank us. We're not going to let anything happen to you," Bobbi says, as she knows that is her job as a big sister, a job she hasn't always done well.

"Pietro isn't the only person who cares about you, you have a family, you just don't know us yet," Daisy explains, and there is something about the look that Daisy has on her face which causes Wanda to believe her, and so, trusting another person for the first time in a very long time, she reaches out and grabs one of each Bobbi and Daisy's hand.

The second Wanda touches the hands of Bobbi and Daisy she is overwhelmed by memories, but thanks to her abilities she is able to make sense of that in less than a second, something no one else would be able to.

"Wanda?" Daisy asks concerned, as the three of them stand up.

"It worked," Wanda says, speaking with the accent that Bobbi and Daisy are familiar with.

"Are you, you?" Bobbi asks confused, desperately hoping the answer is yes.

"Yes," Wanda confirms. "I had to use my abilities to send you all back, and I knew I would not survive, but I knew that if you met a younger version of me I could remember, I could become the person I became again," Wanda explains.

"I've missed you soo much," Daisy says, before hugging Wanda and as they hug Bobbi hugs them both, and once they break apart Wanda walks over to the cell where Pietro is, watching on in confusion.

With a simple flick of her wrist Wanda destroys the room Pietro is in, just like Daisy did for her.

"What is going on? who are these people?" Pietro asks confused, the only reason he isn't attacking is because his sister seems to trust these strangers.

"People I trust, I will explain more later," Wanda tells her brother. "But for now this should help," Wanda reveals before reaching out and placing her hand on Pietro's forehead, giving him enough memories to answer a few questions.

Unlike his sister it takes Pietro well over a minute to comprehend the memories he now possesses, and he didn't get any where as many as his sisters.

"You both good?" Bobbi asks, looking between the siblings, feeling like she already knows Pietro because of everything Wanda has told her about him.

"I think so," Pietro says, sounding uncertain, as Wanda nods.

"Then we've got to move out," Bobbi instructs, knowing they do not have time to dwell.

"May?" Wanda asks, as she, Daisy and Pietro follow Bobbi.

"She's here. Carol, Hope and Jem too," Daisy explains. "But May was hurt, her leg had to be amputated, this is her first mission with the prosthetic," Daisy explains, doing so because she knows Wanda deserves the truth, and deserves not to be blindsided. As he looks at his sister Pietro can tell that whoever this Melinda is she is important to Wanda.

* * *

In another part of the facility Melinda has just finished using a flash drive Daisy and Tony created to get all the info from a hydra computer as they all assumed that it may be useful in the future.

"Is that it?" Piper asks curious as the last of the intel copies.

"Yep," Melinda confirms. "Let's go," Melinda says, and they head out of the room, as they exit Melinda sees Strucker who is surrounded by about twelve guards walking towards her and Piper. "This should be fun," Melinda says, believing in Piper's skill, even though she is still green, before she runs towards the men, realising that her speed has increased slightly, knowing she will deal with the guards when she has to, but her goal is Stucker.

* * *

In Sokivia the team have just landed and are doing their best to fight through the location's defences, which from Natasha's perspective are even more reinforced than last time.

"Stark, have you got the shield down?" Natasha asks, as she knows that they cannot do anything until he does.

"Almost," Tony answers. Knowing that thanks to Natasha's warning he knew exactly what he had to do.

"Then come get me," Natasha request. "Thor, Brunn, Steve. Deal with the big threats, that's the best thing the three of you can do," Natasha instructs.

"Got it Nat," Valkyrie answers as Natasha willingly lets Tony pick her up and fly towards the building.

"Never thought I would see that," Clint comments as Natasha letting Tony carry her is very out of character, but he doesn't have long to dwell on that as he has to fight.

* * *

At the Playground Fury, Phil, Maria, Hank, Hand, Bruce and Mack are all in the office doing their best to monitor things when Trip, who was checking the perimeter, walks in.

"Any word?" Trip asks curious.

"Not yet," Mack answers.

"We should have heard something by now," Hank says, not being able to help but think back to his old SHIELD missions.

"Not necessarily," Maria comments. "It could just mean that everything is going to plan," she comments.

"When are we ever that lucky?" Phil asks as he looks at his friend.

"Good point," Maria admits.

"We don't know anything yet, we should wait until we do," Bruce says, trying to calm the situation, as everyone drifts into silence, and watch the screens in tense silence.

* * *

In the Artic Daisy, Bobbi, Wanda, and Pietro have met up with everyone except Melinda, Simmons, Hope and Piper, and are making their way through the base.

"Shouldn't we have gotten to other people by now?" Hunter asks, feeling like it may be a bad thing that thing have been quiet for the past couple of minutes.

"They're close," Wanda explains, looking at Carol.

"Good," Carol says relieved, not needing to ask Wanda how she knew, as even though she knows Melinda can look after herself she is concerned about Melinda being back in the field so soon after having a leg amputated.

For the next minute or so the group of seven continue to walk together until they round a corner and see their friends.

"Jemma," Daisy says relieved, as she hurries towards her girlfriend.

"Wanda," Melinda says, feeling amazed as even though she knew they were coming here to save her it feels rather different to see her for herself.

"May," Wanda says, relieved and she hurries over to Melinda, being able to sense her emotions, and once she is close enough she hugs her surrogate mother, who whispers something to her which the others cannot hear.

Even though he couldn't hear what was being said Pietro can't help but smile as he sees his sister as he can tell how much these people mean to her, which is what he has wanted for her since their parents died; people who care.

"Is everyone alright?" Carol asks concerned, her eyes lingering on Melinda, who is breaking apart from Wanda, a little.

"Yeah," Hope answers, and the others nod. "List is Dead, it looks like he committed suicide when he heard us coming," Hope reveals.

"What about the other guy we are here to get? Strucker?" Rhodey asks curious.

"Dead," Melinda answers.

"Then that's mission done, right?" Davis asks, feeling uncertain.

"Yeah," Carol confirms. "A success," Carol says, knowing they have to celebrate the small wins.

"Let's move out," Melinda instructs and once she does everyone starts to head out, all being careful for people that they may have missed.

* * *

In Sokovia Natasha and Tony have made their way into the building and have knock unconscious the people who were in the main lab.

"I don't see any sceptre," Tony notes.

"Last time you found a secret door," Natasha reveals, as she heads to the door that she knows Tony found a door in last time.

"Allow me," Tony says, looking excited, and because she is a little amused Natasha moves out of the way and allows Tony to walk towards the wall. "Secret door come on secret door," Tony says, as he tests different places of the wall. "Yay," he says excited, as the door opens and both he and Natasha walk through.

"We should be prepared for anything," Natasha reveals as they head downstairs, knowing that just because Wanda and Pietro aren't there doesn't mean there won't be other surprises.

"You know you're such a buzz kill," Tony tells Natasha.

"Live my life and that's what you become," Natasha comments, as they walk into the main area of the secret labs.

"I really hoped I would never see one of those again," Tony says, shivering as he sees a Chitauri ship, the very thing that has haunted his nightmare for the past two years.

"There's the sceptre," Natasha says as she spots it, and so she walks towards it.

"Can we just grab it?" Tony asks, as he didn't have enough time to get an answer about that during the battle of New York.

"You can, with your gauntlet," Natasha explains, and once she does Tony reaches out and grabs it. "Now you need to go, get that thing to the Playground," Natasha instructs, as she listens for any sign that tells her someone is approaching.

"And what, just leave you?" Tony asks surprised, as he wasn't expecting that.

"You need to," Natasha says, as she knows that they cannot risk losing the sceptre now that they have it. "Go," Natasha says, and something in her tone of voice causes Tony to listen and fly out of the lab.

Once Tony flies Away Natasha heads upstairs, and just as she gets to the top she sees what seems like a flash of light, feels heat, and then all she knows is pain.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**AN:** Thank you so much for the support. Please leave a review/comment

* * *

Having no idea what happened in Sokovia the Arctic team are arriving back at the playground where they find Phil, Maria, Fury, Trip waiting.

"Any word from the others?" Melinda asks as they approach the waiting group. As the arctic team were expecting to be the first back she is not feeling concerned.

"Not yet," Fury answers, as he glances around at the group, clearly looking for signs of danger.

"Stark arrived with the Sceptre not long ago. He, Hank, Bruce and Mack are with it in the lab," Maria explains.

"Hopefully it's not long before the others get back," Phil comments, and basically the second he does Thor drops through the open entrance carrying an unconscious, clearly hurt, Natasha.

"What happened?" Carol asks, sounding horrified.

"I don't know. We found her unconscious. There is a deep wound on her side. I cannot tell the weapon used," Thor explains.

"Get her to medical, now!" Bobbi yells and as she does she, Simmons, Trip and Thor hurry into the base.

"No, not again," Daisy says horrified as Melinda and Carol follow behind the medical team, and as she speaks Wanda puts her arm around her best friend.

* * *

A little while later the Playground team, and the Arctic team, with the exceptions of Simmons, Bobbi and Natasha, are all in the common area waiting for news. For Melinda and Daisy they have so many memories of fond times spent in the very room they currently in, but with everything going on they can't help but think of the bad.

"So, are you closer to the future version of yourself, or the version I knew yesterday?" Pietro asks his sister, who has been explaining to him what is going on.

"I am both," Wanda answers, as she glances over to where Daisy is sitting between Melinda and Bobbi, feeling worried for her best friend.

Due to the room being basically silent, apart from the hushed conversation which have been going on between the Maximoff siblings, everyone hears as footsteps come towards the room. As everyone is looking towards the lab/medical area, they quickly realise that it is not Simmons, Bobbi and the medical team.

"Has there been any news? How's Nat?" Clint asks worried, the first one to run into the room.

"She's still in surgery," Melinda answers, struggling to find her voice.

"It could be a while," Maria reveals as that's what they were told.

Not trusting his voice Clint just nods and sits down next to Phil, as the rest of the Sokovia team make their way into the room and sit down wherever they can.

* * *

A couple of hours after the rest of the Sokovia team arrived back, a time which felt for hours for everyone who cares about Natasha, Bobbi and Simmons finally walk into the common area where everyone is, Trip having stayed in the medical area with Natasha.

"How is she?" Carol asks, sounding desperate, as everyone stands up and she, Melinda, Wanda and Daisy hurry towards the doctors. Honestly she isn't surprised that she can get a read of Bobbi, but the fact that Simmons face isn't giving away what is going on is a little more surprising.

"Natasha… Nat, sustained significant injuries," Simmons reveals, her voice shaking, and so Bobbi puts her hand on Simmon's shoulder.

"It looks like she was hit with an energy weapon, similar to weapons made from tesseract technology, and a lot like those we encountered in the future," Bobbi explains, giving the two descriptions so that everyone can understand.

"Bobbi," Melinda says simply, and as she does those who know her well, who aren't from the future, are shocked to hear a level of begging to Melinda's voice.

"Nat's alive," Bobbi reveals, to everyone's relief. "But she's not out of the woods," Bobbi says, causing the good mood to quickly evaporate.

"What does that mean?" Sharon asks, knowing that it is likely that she should fear the answer.

"If it wasn't for Nat's healing abilities, she likely wouldn't be alive," Bobbi explains.

"Healing abilities?" Tony asks confused, but no one answers him.

"We did what we could to repair the injuries, but there was a lot of damage," Bobbi explains. "With the combination of Nat's healing abilities and the injuries we just can't predict if she is going to be okay," Bobbi admits, and as she does everyone can hear the pain in her voice, which causes Hunter to feel shocked as he knows how unlike her it is for Bobbi to display what she is feeling.

"The next twenty-four hours are key. We will do everything we can," Simmons says, finding her voice.

"Can we see her?" Carol asks, as she tries to digest everything Bobbi and Simmons just told them.

"Yes, but not too many people," Simmons explains, and once she finishes explaining Daisy hugs Carol and Melinda, as Bobbi disappears back into the corridor and goes the opposite way to the direction the medical area is, something which Hunter notices.

After breaking apart from their surrogate daughter Melinda and Carol head to the medical area where, with Clint, they sit with Natasha.

* * *

Having acted on instinct Bobbi isn't overly surprised that her subconscious has taken her to the gym, but as she stands in the middle of the room she realises what she really wants to do is fight, but she has no one to fight at the moment.

"I know you don't like to talk," A voice says and Bobbi turns to see Hunter. "but, do you want to talk?" Hunter asks.

"I am so sick of needing to save the life of someone I love every week," Bobbi admit. "In the future it has been like this for years, I thought it would be different here," Bobbi admits.

"It will be," Hunter says, not sure how he can keep that promise, but he feels the need to try.

"So many people I love have died while I tried to save them…. I can't do that again," Bobbi admits, tears coming to her eyes.

As he knows words aren't his strong suit Hunter just walks the few steps that separate him and Bobbi and hug her, having no idea what else to do.

* * *

A couple of hours later Clint, who couldn't stand sitting next to his best friends bed feeling useless anymore, walks out into the corridor and he isn't overly surprised to find Fury waiting just outside the door.

"How's she doing?" Fury asks, and Clint knows both him and Natasha well enough to know that he is truly concerned.

"The same," Clint answers. "I couldn't sit there being useless anymore," Clint admits, honestly he feels the need to do something, to fight someone, but he just isn't sure who.

"May and Danvers?" Fury asks curious, not sure how to feel as three of the very few people he cares about are in incredible pain.

"Not even close to okay," Clint admits. "They've been silent ever since they walked in, just sitting either side of her, holding her hands," Clint reveals, feeling that even from what he has seen in the past two weeks that the three of them are incredibly close. "Where's everyone else?" Clint asks, as he was expecting to be questioned by not just Fury.

"I don't know," Fury admits. "Maximoff is showing her brother around, not sure where everyone else is," Fury admits, without looking away from where Melinda, Carol and Natasha are.

"You know you can go in there. I'm sure Mels and Carol won't mind," Clint comments.

"I'm good here," Fury answers, and once he does Clint walks away.

* * *

In the medical area/lab, just like Clint said they were Melinda and Carol are sitting either side of Natasha's bed, each of them holding her hands.

"Do you remember when we started working together?" Carol asks, without even looking away from Natasha, not really expecting an answer. "Everything was in chaos. I knew Nat from the time after the decimation, but I had never met you," Carol answers, being able to remember the moment she and Melinda first met. "But then we started to work together and it was like…."

"We always had been," Melinda finishes, also without looking away.

"I can't imagine my life without you two by my side, without the three of us being a team," Carol admits, feeling like she should have admitted that a long time ago.

"I can't either," Melinda admits, knowing that is a huge deal.

"We should have said so a long time ago," Carol admits, looking up at Melinda. "We should have told her," Carol tells Melinda.

"We will," Melinda says, needing to believe that. "Nat survived everything that's been thrown at her, she'll survive this," Melinda says, realising that she isn't being optimistic, but rather she is believing in someone she loves.

"She has too," Carol admits, as she gently squeezes Natasha's hand.

* * *

After leaving Fury alone Clint, wanting to find other people heads up to the office where he finds Maria, Phil, Pietro, Piper, Davis, Hunter, Rhodey, Tony, Thor, Steve, Fitz, Izzy, Hank Hand, Trip, Bruce and Mack all sitting around the office handing around several bottles of alcohol.

"Got room for one more?" Clint asks curious.

"Always," Hunter says as he hands Clint the bottle he currently has.

"How's she doing?" Maria asks worried.

"The same," Clint answers as he sits down in the only empty seat. "I couldn't sit there anymore," He reveals.

'I don't blame you," Phil answers.

"Is this really how it's going to be? We just watch as one by one we're all picked off?" Izzy asks, a level of anger to her voice, and as she speaks Hand reaches over and puts a comforting hand on Izzy's leg.

"From the sounds of it that's how it is in the future," Tony comments.

"Well I don't accept that," Steve says. "We're meant to change things, and we will,"

"Tell that to Nat," Clint says, bitterly as he takes a scull of the drink.

"I will," Steve says. "Because she will be okay. We all will. We will make the future better," Steve says, trying to be optimistic.

"How can you be so sure dude?" Piper asks.

"I have faith," Steve reveals, and once he does the room drifts into silence, not sure what to think about Steve's word or what they hope to do in the future.

* * *

In another part of the base, the vault that once held Grant Ward, Wanda walks down the stairs, and because she knew what to expect she isn't overly surprised to find Simmons, Daisy, and Bobbi. Without a word she walks over and sits down on the floor next to them.

For a few minutes Simmons, Daisy, Bobbi and Wanda sit in silence together until the door opens and this time Hope, Sharon, and Valkyrie walk in and sit down with their family.

"We have to do something," Daisy says a few minutes after Hope, Sharon, and Valkyrie sat down.

"Daisy…" Bobbi starts to say, in a kind voice.

"What about future tech? what about everything we've learnt to save people in the future," Daisy argues, tears coming to her eyes.

"Bobbi and I used everything available in this time that we could thing off," Jemma explains as she reaches over and takes her girlfriends hand, and as she does Daisy realises something.

"Not everything," Daisy realises.

"What are you thinking?" Sharon asks curious, being able to tell that Daisy has gotten an idea.

"GH325," Daisy answers.

"Daisy…." Valkyrie starts to say, using a similar kind tone to the one that Bobbi used earlier.

"Look, I know all the side effects…." Daisy stats to say.

"Not to mention how it will interact with Nat's already Altered Physiology," Bobbi adds.

"But I'm wiling to face whatever we have to if it means making sure Nat's okay," Daisy argues, as and as she does she notices that the others look hesitant. "This is Nat!" Daisy explains. "For years Nat, May and Carol have done whatever they have to do to protect us, to save us!" Daisy argues. "If it meant saving one of us Nat would do whatever it takes, you know that! Don't we owe her the same thing?" Daisy asks, and as she does everyone looks like they are pondering Daisy's words.

"Daisy's right," Hope admits, admits, and everyone turns to look at her. "Look, the scientist in me knows that it is risky to combine alien biological materials with human ones, especially when it comes to Nat and her strange biology," Hope admits. "But that being said we know the GH serum works, we know the side effects that we have to look out for, and no how to cure them," Hope explains. "Nat has always done whatever it took to save one of us, and if it was one of us who were hurt she would do whatever she had to do, no matter what anyone else thought," Hope explains, looking between the others.

"She really would," Wanda confirms. "We have to do this for her," Wanda says.

"Let's take a vote," Bobbi says. "Who says yes to using the GH on Nat?" Bobbi asks and without hesitation Daisy, Hope and Wanda put up their hands, and slightly more hesitant Valkyrie, Simmons, Sharon, and finally Bobbi does. "Let's go get it," Bobbi says.

"I'll stay. One of us have to be here in case Nat needs something while we get the serum," Simmons explains, as they stand up.

"Should we tell everyone where we're going?" Hope asks curious.

"Coulson doesn't want to know about how he's alive, about GH, it's better that we just leave," Daisy suggests.

"Grab everything you need, we'll meet in the hanger in five," Bobbi says, before heading out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later Daisy, Wanda, Bobbi, Valkyrie, Hope and Sharon have all grabbed everything they need, and the six of them along with Simmons are standing outside the Quinjet they are going to 'borrow'. Due to basically everyone else being up in the office they weren't questioned by anyone as they got what they needed, something which they were thankful for.

"We'll figure out our exact plan as we go," Bobbi says ot the others. "But we should really get going now," Bobbi says, as she knows that they will want to get the serum and get it back to Natasha as soon as possible.

"I'll let you know if anything changes," Simmons promises, and as she does the group of time travels hear footsteps as Fury walks up to them.

"Where are you lot going?" Fury asks, as he looks between the group, having noticed that they were up to something when he was watching Natasha, Melinda, and Carol.

"The Guest House," Sharon answers. "For Nat," she explains.

"Go," Fury says, without hesitation, as he realises what that means.

As soon as Fury speaks Wanda, Bobbi, Sharon, Hope and Valkyrie head onto the plane. As they go Daisy kisses Jemma goodbye before joining the others on the plane. A couple of minutes later the quinjet is flying into the air as Simmons and Fury watch it go, both feeling hopeful despite everything.

* * *

A while after the others left Simmons is sitting alone in the bunk that in her past she once shared with Fitz when suddenly she gets an alert from the medical area. The second she gets the alert she goes running, wanting to get to the medical area as fast as possible.


End file.
